


A Spider's Guide to Heroism.

by Magicphobic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicphobic/pseuds/Magicphobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bounty is placed on a famous wall-crawler, Deadpool is the first up to bat. Saying so is easier said then done however as the Merc With a Mouth finds himself struggling to pull the trigger.  Perhaps there is more to life than guns, crime, sex and endless piles of cash.  When you have it all to give it up so easily would be foolish, unless you hungered for something more. A life-long friendship and and a little self pride, from zero to hero. How far will you go to earn a persons trust? When a darker threat arises that starts to change our infamous web-head, for a freelance mercenary like Wade Wilson, the answer is pretty damn far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people are saying this is kinda like the story that happens in the comics, That's pure coincidence because I was writing this before the Deadpool/Spiderman comic hit. I'm already 10+ chapters deep, I ain't stopping now.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm aware Deadpool's an avenger now, again, wrote this before I knew that. Consider this an AU, Peter is still working for the daily bugle anyway.
> 
> This story is actually a story by the way, so It's not just focusing on the romance aspects of these two, but their lives as well and how they actually build chemistry. This was floating around on my Wattpad for awhile and has over 3k reads on there but some people were saying I should post it here for ease of access so the firs few chapters will just be copy paste from my Wattpad. I don't think the prologue is long enough for it's own chapter so I'll just stick it at the start of chapter one. Enjoy.

Prologue: 

Who would of thought this is how it all would of worked out. It's amazing what can happen when oneself commits to a task, a challenge more then anything. Things still weren't the best they could be, but things were changing, and changing for the better. What more could a guy ask for in life? A slowly growing reputation, more value to your name then money used to mean, and to confess feelings to a friend only for them to share the same feelings all this time despite all the times you hit on them before they pushed you away. The feeling was a good feeling a honestly trust is the best thing a man could ever ask for in his partner.

Oh but why start at the end and work backwards when you can hear everything in order from the start. Let us leave this moonlit romance behind for now and bring the reader back up to speed shall we? Let's start back when it all first began, the first little push that set us on a mission. A mission to become someone we weren't, a hero. But before we could be a hero, we had to be the bad guy... And yknow what freelance Mercenaries do? They do jobs for money and sometimes they hunt and claim...

_______________________

A bounty.

Wade Wilson, Guns for Hire, known as the Merc With a Mouth and fronting the crimson face of a killer known as Deadpool. Another horrible creation to stumble out of the dreaded Weapon X program, an advanced healing factor with unlimited knowledge and skill with any known weapon or combat known to man-kind mixed together with a shattered mind state, Deadpool was a machine made to kill, and he killed for his revenge. Once there was no more revenge to be had and he was well beyond the point of saving, he started killing for cold hard cash. It was no surprise when the wanted poster pinned up in the alley way caught his attention with the decent amount being offered up with its completion.

The only thing stopping him from taking the poster's offer up right away was the tiny voice in his head asking if it was worth it. Was the cash really worth taking out New York's one and only infamous web headed menace? Sure it was, the price was generous considering no one usually takes the super hero assassinations, but was it worth the loss of a friend? Sure he could do it easily but what grounds did he have to do it on?

'He's not your friend', the voice reminded him. From his point of view, no. From Deadpool's however? They were only the best of crime fighting team up partners someone could have ever imagine. The two had met on several occasions in the past, and Deadpool carried the upmost respect for the guy. He had nothing against Spider-Man, so why hadn't he walked away yet? Maybe it was because the funds were starting to run out and works been kinda slow. Maybe he wanted to see if he could actually pull it off? Just for the hell of it. He did kill him once already, in an alternate reality, but the one thing different between Spider-Man and himself was that Spider-Man wouldn't touch a gun with a ten foot pole. That's what ended it in the other world, a single bullet right to the skull.

So he took the job, could you blame him? It was a challenge more then anything... Could he actually kill Spider-Man? He sure as hell was going to find out. A part of him though was very hopeful that he would in fact not succeed. It wouldn't be the first time he and Spidey had a shuffle, but it would be the first time in which Deadpool was out for blood. Hopefully Spider-Man realized that as well and wouldn't go easy on him enough to risk getting shot. If he played his cards right and was fast enough, Deadpool would fail and this whole thing would be done in less than a week.

Well, one never knows the outcome to something that has not been tried out...

_____________________

 

New York City, a fine evening and the city was hustling and bustling as usual. The daily crimes and usual bank hold-ups calmed down around this time, and it was a good thing too because the wall-crawling web head was just about beat.

Patrol had been hard today, there was a run in with some D-Class villains who had somehow managed to get their grubby little hands on a bit of ISO-8. It was hard at first with the enhancements from the chemicals to deal with the villains, but it was also annoying trying to protect the citizens and police force, whom although trying to help out, only got in the way more then anything.

Spider-Man eventually prevailed though, as he always would. Sending the villains off to S.H.I.E.L.D containment with a few webs was a cinch. After that a few more rounds were had, a quick web here and there to quickly put an end to the average thug and soon Spider-Man was done for the day and ready to shed his skin. A hero on the outside, yes, but under the costume, as with all the heroes these days, was just a normal guy.

Peter Parker, graced with the powers from a radioactive spider bite at the young age of only 15, now an adult living on his own and making a living in his off time from saving the city. The only thing left to do today was swing his way home, maybe give his sweet Aunt May a little check-up call, and then get some shut eye for work again tomorrow. Or at least, that was the plan, until he found himself face-down in a dumpster in some shady alley located in the barracks of the city.

"What the heck...?" The arachnid mumbled a little confused by the sudden impact. What could of gone wrong? Slowly he traced the remains of the web back to its end, which was halved clean through. "My web's been cut!" He exclaimed with a shiver running down his spine. He turned quickly to face the source of an all too familiar voice.  
"Oh gee, I wonder how that could of happened?" The figure in the crimson red suit laughed as he sheathed his sword onto his back and slowly walked up to the fallen hero. "Need a hand?" He held out a red gloved arm offering the spider some assistance getting out of the dumpster.  
Spider-Man scowled under his mask and pushed the outward hand away, climbing out of the container himself. "Deadpool." He grumbled folding his arms while facing the mercenary. "I should of known you would have something to do with this."  
"Haha, you know me so well!" The mercenary laughed. "I mean who else would of timed that perfect landing for you."  
Spider-Man frowned again. "Of all things it had to be a dumpster, didn't it? Y'know I can't exactly get this suit dry-cleaned." He suddenly pointed a finger at the gunman. "And what are you doing here anyway? I though I told you specially to stay out of New York!"  
"Oh you did tell me that!" Deadpool smiled under his mask. "I just didn't listen."  
"Of course not." Spider-Man sighed. "What do you want, Deadpool?"  
"I want you!"  
"You want me...?" The spider tilted his head to the side, looking at the mercenary. "What do you mean you... Want me?"  
Deadpool drew his swords, causing Spider-Man to assume a defensive position. "I mean that I need you. Dead that is. I want you dead."  
"Wait, what!?" The Spider Senses were off the charts. "Why do you want to kill me? What happened to all this annoying team up junk you always put me through?"  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, I still think you're totally awesome and the best partner ever, buuuut sometimes things come up that break partners apart." Deadpool suddenly decided to make a swing, causing the target to hop away, quickly landing on the railing of a nearby fire escape.  
"I'm not quite following..." Spider-Man replied looking down at Deadpool. "Did someone hire you to fight me? If they did you can forget it, I'm not in the mood."  
"No one hired me, I took this one upon myself." Deadpool replied, giving a large kick to the ladder of the escape causing the whole rickety old thing to nearly collapse, forcing the spider to leap to the cover of one of the nearby dumpsters. "Of course there is a sizeable reward for it."  
Spider-Man extended a hand, shooting a web to block the following attack, tossing those swords at the wall and getting a rather annoyed grumble from the owner. "No one hired you but yet you're getting paid? What is there a freelance bounty on my head or something...?"  
"Yes, exactly!" Deadpool halted his attacks to pull out a small paper roll from what Spider-Man hoped was a hidden back pocket. "Right here, lookie!" He tossed the paper roll towards the spider, watching as it was caught mid air with a web and pulled closer.

Spider-Man unrolled the paper and examined the mugshot of his masked image plastered across the paper and eyed the sizeable reward for his death. Oh, perfectly reasonable. He could totally understood now why someone like Deadpool, someone who up until now didn't come off as much of a threat but more of an annoyance to the hero, would be trying to kill him. Honestly he wasn't surprised the least by his actions.

Deadpool had retrieved his swords while the spider was examining the paper, and made another lunge while he was distracted, but due to Spider Sense, only managed to impale the portrait that was in his hands. "Dangit..." He complained under his breath, a voice in his head commenting on how he chose to use a substitute for a cuss word, when he was fully able to have cussed just then.  
Spider-Man back flipped, clinging to the wall behind himself and looking down at Deadpool, now out of his reach. "Hey lame brains, knock it off! I don't want to fight you." He scowled down at the man.  
"Good, then don't fight me and just hop right on these nice, sharp blades for me, huh? don't they look comfy?" He raised his swords up to display them to wall-crawler, tempting him.  
"Look, obviously there's a villain out there that wants me dead." Spider-Man stated. "And I'd rather get to the bottom of it than tangle with you right now. I can think of a few people already who would pay that to see my head on a spike, Jamerson is lucky his wallet isn't that big or he'd have a visit from me before the night was out."  
"Who cares who posted it?" Deadpool complained. "Bottom line is there's a bounty for a lot of cash on your head right now, and who would you rather die by first? Me, your bestest buddy, or some lame D-class villain trying to make a quick buck?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Spider-Man second guessed him.  
"Enough chattin'!" Deadpool exclaimed taking out a pistol from his hip. "Come on down and play fair or I will cheat."  
"Oh yeah, like fists against sharpened metal sticks was fair to begin with?" Spider-Man sarcastically remarked, before quickly jumping away as a bullet nearly made contact with his right shoulder. He landed on the ground behind Deadpool, standing to face him when he turned around. "Look, you're not actually serious about this, are you?"  
"Oh totally. I haven't been more serious about something than this in my entire life!" Quickly reminded about that one soap opera. "That show died with Helen's heart!"  
"What?" Spider-Man tilted his head at the slightly unwell mercenary.  
"Oh, nonthin', let's fight!" Deadpool made a charge for the man once again, only to be evaded, and also tripped up by an extended foot, making hard contact with the ground.  
"I'm not going to fight you, Deadpool. I already told you I'm not in the mood." Spider-Man extended a hand, shooting a web at a nearby building, ready to leave this scene.  
"And I already told you, you don't have to fight me. Just stand still and I'll do all the work!" Deadpool picked himself up, ready to cut the web again.  
"Look, I prefer my head attached to my shoulders, okay?" Spider-Man quickly stopped Deadpool in his tracks, jumping to kick him in the gut, knocking him back and also gaining a boost for his web to take him away. "See ya around, when you're less bloodthirsty maybe."

'He's getting away.'  
"Oh. No, he's not." Deadpool stood up again, brushing off the dirt from the impact. Casually he kicked aside a pile of conveniently stacked boxes, revealing a motorcycle, custom built for himself. By that of course, he means he stole it.

Quickly kick-starting the engine, he was already on Spider-Man's trail. Zooming recklessly though the traffic, probably causing a bunch of problems for other people, but he didn't exactly care. All he wanted was to hunt down and claim his prize. Something of which didn't take long at all, going faster then the man could produce webbings.

Peter quickly pulled back on his web when a bullet passed his face, his Spider Sense still annoying him about incoming danger. He looked below him to see Deadpool, aiming with a handgun from the bike he was driving, keeping up with him. Obviously not looking where he was going either, as Spider-Man was quickly forced to make a pit stop, sliding in and moving a dog out of the bikes way. Letting the dog go, terrified citizens watched in awe as the arachnid had a stand-off with the biker, whom made a quick U-turn to face him.

"Deadpool, knock it off!" Spider-Man demanded. "You're gonna hurt somebody, or worse, kill them."  
"The only one getting killed here today baby boy, is you." He revved the engine of the bike, trying to give off some imitation perhaps, or maybe just because this would look really cool if it were a movie.  
"All right fine. I give in." Spider-Man stated getting into a fighting position. "I can't risk having you putting others at risk hunting me down, so if you want me, here I am."  
"Perfect." Deadpool quickly drew his sword, riding towards Spider-Man at full speed, almost like how knights used to joust in old times. He could only imagine what jousts could of been like with the horsepower humanity has today.

Spider-Man was quick to respond, but not quick enough. The lack of energy wearing on him, Deadpool just barley scrapped his upper right leg before crashing into a nearby wall.  
"Gah." Spider-Man quickly held a hand to his leg, feeling the red liquid slowly seep into the fabric of his costume. He didn't let his guard down yet though, as he knew something like that couldn't keep Deadpool down for long.  
Citizens looked to the wall, and they were not disappointed. The crimson crusader slowly rose from the rubble, his head twisted a little more then it should be able to, causing the weak of stomach to look away as he casually cracked it back into place.  
"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best of plans. But now for plan B!" Deadpool reached into his pouch and took out a few round, small objects with a metal pin attached to them.  
"Deadpool, no!" Spider-Man exclaimed. It was too dangerous for someone to be using explosives this close to the public. He wasn't going to get Spider-Man killed, but Deadpool was going to kill someone tonight if he kept acting like this.  
"I'll tell you what." Deadpool worked with the spider. "You take a bullet to the skull right now, and I don't set off these highly dangerous explosives and toss them into the crowd."  
Blackmail, in a way yes. The worst kind. Playing on the fact of the Hero being unable to bare anyone's death. Spider-Man sighed, thinking for a moment, then making a game plan.  
"Okay fine, put the grenades away and you can shoot me." He replied, accepting Deadpool's offer. "On one condition."  
"What's that?" Deadpool tilted his head to the side, curious of the other offer.  
"If, you can catch me." Spider-Man quickly shot a web to a lamp post and swung off, heading towards the outskirts of the city. 'I gotta get him away from the public...' He Thought. 'If we're gonna fight it gotta be where no one innocent will get hurt.'  
"Heh heh, a chase huh? A little game of tag? I like it." Deadpool put the explosives back where they came from and darted on down the road after Spider-Man. He'd hate to admit it but this was actually getting a lot more interesting now, and not to mention he was starting to have fun.

Deadpool was slow sometimes, but he wasn't dumb. He knew exactly where Spider-Man was leading him, and he had expected it from the start. He's leading him to the outskirts of the City, the woods and forests. Lots of Trees for him to swing from and hide, and no one around to get hurt. It was perfect that was why-

"That sneaky devil!" Spider-Man didn't see the trap he was swinging right into. A fake tree branch and some well hidden leaves, actually one of the oldest tricks in the book and he actually fell for it, leave it to Deadpool to use a leaf trap net to capture him and render him vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Deadpool you jerk! Let me down from here!" The Spider struggled, tangled in a foreign web.  
"Haha, oh man I can't believe that actually worked!" The mocking laughter of the mercenary was heard approaching the scene. "Y'know how old that trick is? And you fell for it! What happened to the Spider Sense, huh?"  
"It doesn't work how you think it would..." Spider-man complained. "Sometimes things happen just a tad too fast to process."  
"Well, sucks to be you doesn't it?" Deadpool continued to admire his handiwork. "Say how's the view up there?"  
Spider-man looked down at him. "Pretty ugly looking actually."  
Now it was Deadpool's turn to frown. "Cute." He grumbled walking over to the net's support rope, lowering the man just enough for good access but not enough to allow him to escape.  
"So this is how you planned to do it?" Spider-man questioned him. "Trapping me like a wild animal?"  
"Y'know Spider Hunting is an actual sport in Australia... So I see nothing wrong with this." Deadpool replied.  
"Well, I just see it as kinda lowly of you." Spider-Man continued. "You didn't have the nerve to kill me in a fair fight so you had to render me helpless. Like a coward."  
"Hey! I ain't no coward!" Deadpool quickly snapped back.  
"Well you 'ain't' no hero either..." Spider-Man spoke in return.  
Deadpool flinched. "What's that suppose to mean?" He narrowed his eyes at the remark.  
"I'm just saying, you have so much potential but instead you waste it on being a horrible person, by doing stuff like this!" Spider-Man explained. "You're like, almost immortal with that healing factor of yours right? Can you even begin to imagine how much the world could benefit from a super hero with powers like that?"  
"...no, I can't." Deadpool replied bluntly.  
"Exactly, because instead of using it for good, what are you doing? One-offing people to make a quick buck. And why do you do it?" He awaited a response.  
"Uh, because I can?" Deadpool responded. "I mean why wouldn't I? I'm good at it, it makes money and it helps those who pay me."  
"But you only do things if it's in your favour as well." Spider-Man argued. "Whenever S.H.E.I.L.D actually needs something from you, they gotta cough up a lot of dough."  
"Yeah, just like anyone else would have, for the greater good or not."  
"Y'see that's the problem right there! You'll do anything if the price is right." Spider-Man scolded. "I bet if someone gave you ten grand you'd kick a sick puppy too huh?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Not for ten grand but maybe for a hundred..."  
"DEADPOOL!" That was not the response he was expecting, although a part of him kinda was. "You're missing the point!"  
"Clearly, mind to explain it?" Deadpool sneered.  
"You're selfish." Spider-Man noticed he finally caught the mercenary's attention.  
There was another moment of silence before the mercenary spoke again. "I... Am not selfish."  
"You're not?" Spider-Man questioned. "Oh I guess I over looked the fact you're about to kill a hero, a hero people NEED because you saw a few dollar signs. Last time I checked having no regard for how your actions effect others was selfish."  
"Shut up!" Deadpool snapped, startling the spider. "You don't even know half of my story, and if anyone is selfish here it's you!"  
"I'm the selfish one?!" Spider-Man's voice took on a more angry tone. "How am I the selfish one? Care to explain it?!"

Deadpool paused for a moment. Spider-Man wasn't actually selfish. Deadpool's natural instinct was to spit back whatever insults were handed to him, but surely he could find some flaw to work with. "Well you... You uh." He stumbled with his words looking for something, anything he could use for back up. "Well you can't stay out of people's business! You have to take part in as many issues as you can to try and solve them weather it's a villain you try to convert or the average bank robber, you always gotta make yourself the hero so you can look cool and have fans like any other hero would do!"  
"What?" Spider-Man had to chuckle slightly. "You honestly think I do what I do because of a reputation? A fan base? News flash, being a real hero isn't about the fans."  
"Yes it is!"  
"No! It's not!" Now Peter was the one to snap back. He couldn't stand anyone taking this hero business, this responsibility, for granted. "And if you seriously think that's all it takes to be a hero, if that's what it means to you, then clearly you need to re-evaluate some things and take a reality check, cause something is not clicking right in that messed up head of yours."  
There was yet another moment of silence.  
"I do what I do not because I can or because it gets me reputation, I do it because I care. I care for people, I care for this world, and when I have the power to change it, why just stand by and let it die? Even if the world hated me, like completely hated me, I'd fight against them just to let me help them. It's my responsibility, and no one is going to change that." He sighed. "Never mind, someone like you'd never understand it."

The hero watched as the mercenary seemed to lower his guard, and just stare back at him. He appeared to be lost in thought and didn't have any snarky comebacks to share. The spider-sense kicked in again once he started to walk towards the net, drawing his blade. This was it, wasn't it? This was how it was going to end, of all people Spider-Man had to admit he'd thought this to be one of the least likely ways he'd go out. But there was no getting through to Deadpool it seemed, his words meant nothing to him. This was to be expected though, when someone is so far gone as he was, what amount of force would it take to get them to listen to reasoning? Spider-Man braced himself, aware there was no way out of this net, and just hopped with a stab wound he could fight back once the net was cut.

Spider-Man suddenly hit the ground hard as the mercenary stepped back again, looking down at him. He wasn't dead, and he wasn't hurt aside from the fall. Instead, Deadpool had cut the net open... Letting him go?  
Spider-Man smirked under his mask. "Don't tell me my words actually got through to you and made you reconsider?"  
"They didn't." Deadpool replied bluntly.  
"Oh? But you at least wanted a fair fight right? A challenge as opposed to me stuck in a net?" He tilted his head at the mercenary.  
"Shut up." The use of that phrase was starting to annoy the spider, usually he was the one telling Deadpool to can it. "Give me your mask."  
"What?"  
Suddenly there was a quick scuffle between the two before Deadpool had the spider pined by a blade across the neck and a gun rested against his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I stutter? I said-" his usual quirky tone took a much darker approach. "Give. Me. The. Damn. Mask."

Spider-Man's heart raced at the moment, either he did what was being asked of him or this spider was going to be without a head, either way the cookie crumbled. But the only problem was he couldn't risk this. He'd never taken off his mask for obvious reasons, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Deadpool be the one to know his identity.

"Y'know as much as I would love to keep my head on my shoulders, you're totally breaking the 'super-bro bro-code' by demanding that."  
"Well then switch masks with me." Deadpool suggested. "I won't look at you regardless but if you'd feel better..."  
Spider-Man was really unsure if he wanted to try on Deadpools mask after being aware of the face he knew to lie under it. "Wait, answer me this first, why do you need my mask all of a sudden?"  
The grip on the weapons tightened. "I suggest you stop asking questions and do what you're told before I change my mind and kill you, and then unmask you myself for the hell of it."  
Spider-Man sighed. "Alright, alright I get it. Give me your mask."

Deadpool released his hold on Spider-Man putting his weapons away. In a quick motion he pulled off his own mask, revealing a horribly disfigured and scarred face. This sight was something most would be shocked at upon first witnessing this, but with all the encounters they've had together, Spider-Man had to admit, he was used to Wade's looks by now.

Deadpool handed over his mask. "Here." He said placing a hand over his eyes and turning around. "Lemme know when you're done."

Spider-Man had to admit, he admired the mercenary's respect. Although the respect he had for Deadpool's mask at the moment while he examined it in his hands was something to be questioned. It looked a bit sweaty, maybe a little too big, and worst of all it smelled like tacos... But it wasn't as bad as he he was expecting and could of been much, much worse. Peter removed his own mask after quickly looking around to double-check no one would catch him and quickly covered his brown locks again with the red and black alternative. The smell of tacos grew stronger and it was a little harder to see though the smaller lenses, but it was bearable. Bearable enough just to see how this whole scenario he was in would play out.

"Alright, I'm done and craving Mexican." Spider-Man said alerting Deadpool that it was now safe to turn around. "Here's my mask but I still want to know what you-"  
Deadpool quickly took the Spider-Man mask and pulled it on over his own face. It fit a little snugly but it would only be temporary. Spider-Man seemed a little alarmed by these actions.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" He questioned.  
"Just back up and stay out of the shot." Deadpool replied.  
"Shot?" It took Spider-Man a moment to realize Deadpool meant he was taking a photo and only caught on when Deadpool took out his phone.

He had to turn away and try and keep his lunch down when he saw Deadpool take out a sword and place it against his own neck. There was some blood that splattered onto the ground, but a clean slice had been made. It still amazed the spider how this man could survive such things, but he watched as Deadpool simply lifted his head from his body, (blood still spouting and honestly Peter was not going to sleep well that night) and just held it up in one hand and took a picture with the other. When he was done he took the mask off the head and tossed it back to its rightful owner, whom of which almost lost it watching the mercenary twist and crack his own head back into place.

"Do me a favour and don't ever do something like that in front of me again." Peter complained slipping off the Deadpool mask and putting his own back on. "It's gross."  
Deadpool shrugged putting his own mask back on. "Well I mean did you want me to do that to your head?"  
"What did you do?" Spider-Man asked.  
"I just un-alived Spider-Man and turned in a contract, duh." Deadpool replied, now back to his playful tone.  
"Ohh, smart." Spider-Man replied. "But uh... Why could't you have just done that In the first place?"  
"Because one, where's the fun in that? And two, I originally had intentions to full out murder you." Deadpool grinned at the man from under his mask.  
"Of course you did..." Deadpool always made Peter feel uneasy. "But what will you do when this contract finds out I'm still alive and crawling?"  
Deadpool pushed it aside. "Eh, I'll have my money by then so no big deal."  
Spider-Man looked at him. "So... Is that it then? Are... Are we done here?"  
"Yeah that's it, run off little spider before I change my mind." Deadpool replied as he too was gearing up to go separate ways.  
"Okay well, thanks... I guess... For not killing me." Spider-Man shot a web at a decently tall tree.  
"Mm-hm. Whatever." Deadpool said, taking a look at something else on his phone and already had started to loose interest in the conversation.  
Spider-Man wouldn't leave it at that though, he wouldn't let this one get swept under the rug. "So why did you do it?"  
Deadpool looked up from his phone, "what?"  
"Why did you do it? Why'd you let me go?" Spider-Man asked.  
"There's nothing to it really..." Deadpool replied. "I just... Y'know, thought about it... And well, I kinda guessed the world and people would miss Spider-Man if I killed him. I mean, you said it yourself, they need you so..."  
"Yeah, they do... Thank you." Spider-Man smiled under his mask. "Y'know, maybe I was wrong about you, Deadpool." Deadpool looked up at the hero. " like I said, you have a lot of potential... Maybe it's time you learned how to use it?" And with that he swung off, leaving Deadpool alone with his thoughts.

Deadpool stood for a moment, listening to the trees bend and the quite thwip each web would make until it was out of earshot. He looked back down at his phone, completing the contract and put it back into his back pocket. Turning to head off in another direction, something was bothering him.

'So why did you do it?' Another debate to have with himself. 'You're actually not going to believe all that 'better person' crap he fed you are you?' Deadpool remained silent, he had nothing to add. 'Hm I see, so you're having second thoughts?' No response. 'Well, we know nothing will change, we've always been like this and we always will. No matter how hard you try, you're an outcast and will never be like one of them... You'll certainly never be like him.'

"I'm hungry." He finally broke the train of thought.

'ah yes, comfort food. I believe there's a Mexican take out not too far from here...'


	3. Chapter 3

Late, he was so late! Peter quickly swung from the highest buildings he could find to cover the most ground. He had slept in and he was late for work. Probably wouldn't have slept in if he wasn't so wore out form the incident last night. Still didn't change the fact he was late and going to get an earful.

Peter Parker worked as a photographer for the local news company, The Daily Bugel, run by a strict boss, Jay Jamerson. JJ as Peter jokingly liked to call him, outside of his earshot of course. JJ didn't like it when his employees had disregard for rules and failed to show up on time, and this wasn't the first time Peter was late. He had his warnings, and the last thing he needed was to get fired today. Nothing could possibly spare him today, no matter how fast he spun his webs, he was late and wouldn't make it on time.

He sighed heavily landing on the roof of the building, ducking behind an air duct and making sure he was out of sight of any on lookers before removing his mask. He removed the backpack he carried with him and dug through it quickly tossing on a shirt and pants, discarding his gloves and boots. Peter had gotten used to dressing to hide his spider suit under his normal clothes, it saved time when a quick costume change was needed whenever danger was nearby. He stuffed the remainder of the costume set into the bag and headed to the door located on the roof.

"You're late again Parker!" The familiar boom of his boss caught him sneaking by the office door, hoping to reach his desk unnoticed. "Get in here!"

Peter took a deep breath, he had to face up to it eventually, it was just too hard to try and balance a normal life and the not so normal life. He turned and walked the path into the office, standing in front of the large desk piled high with paper and photos, the thick smell of fine cigars hung in the air.

"Good morning sir-"Peter started but was promptly cut off.  
"Don't you good morning me!" Mr. Jamerson exclaimed. "It is indeed not a good morning, Spider-Man was seen last night in cahoots with a red suited terrorist, and you're late this morning instead of going out there getting me pictures and information on Spider-Man!"

Peter rolled his eyes, little did ol' JJ know but the reason he was late was because he was actually there last night, being in "cahoots" with the so called terrorist. Little did Jamerson know that the source of all his troubles and weird obsessions, the bane of his existence, the web-headed menace was standing right here in front of him right now. Oh if only he knew, Peter liked to imagine how it would go. Would he be shocked? Would he be angry? Peter wasn't really sure if JJ hated Spider-Man or was just extremely curious and wanted more info so he went around giving the hero a bad name but... It would be great if he could show him. Just a small little webbing to the wall to teach him a lesson.

"Look Parker, you're a good kid." Jamerson started in. "And you're a hell of a good photographer too, but you have no regard for the rules and that's what builds the bases of a good news company, employees who actually follow the rules." He sighed. "I'd hate to have to do this but you leave me no choice, I'd benefit better from a photographer that's on time as opposed to a tardy one. Parker, you're fired."  
Peter nodded, he saw that coming. "But Mr.Jamerson sir..." Might as well at least attempt to fix it before he went looking for more jobs. Usually something happens that convinces the boss man to give him another chance more often than he probably deserved. "It won't happen again, I promise! Also I'm the only employee you have who's had this much experience in dealing with Spider-Man."  
"Nonsense!" Jamerson replied. "I got your nice little lady friend Mary Jane, she's a damn good reporter, always throwing herself into the action and has had first hand experience with with Spider-Man, even scoring a few recorded conversations and interviews. That's a lot more useful then some photos."

"Right..." Peter sighed, he forgot about his best friend, MJ. The girl didn't know where boundaries are suppose to lie and more then once had gotten herself into a dangerous situation which made Peter wonder what would of happened if her friend wasn't in fact a superhero. It annoyed him that she was so unaware of his double life as well, he wanted to tell her but it was just too risky and with her passion for covering news stories, this was one thing he couldn't trust her with.

Peter turned to leave, seeing that it was apparently the last straw this time, but was quickly pushed aside by another young co-worker that had come running into the office. "Mr. Jamerson sir, you have to see this!" He grabbed the tv remote sitting on the desk and flipped on the tv in the office's upper left corner. "There has been a robbery but, the robbers are being attacked! A few are already dead..."  
"What? That's rare to have violence that extreme, turn it up son!" Jamerson demanded slamming his fist on the table. "I bet that menace Spider-Man finally snapped, I knew he was good for nothing."  
Peter stayed to see what was going on, getting a scope out before he obviously needed to head down and step in. His eyes widened with a bit of worry as he saw familiar redhead reporting the incident, right in the action zone. "MJ!?" He exclaimed. "What's she doing there? She's going to get hurt!"  
"Y'see parker? Now that's a good employee." Jamerson pointed out, watching the report.

"Hello, I am Mary Jane, your reporter for this morning and I am on scene of the heist gone wrong." The woman reported. "As you can see behind me, the bank has been closed off and surrounded by authorities waiting to make a move. We had just gotten reports from hostages trapped in the building, that the thieves have been shot, some stabbed, and there is currently only the hostages and the surprise attacker left in the building. Cops are debating weather to move in or not, as this man is highly armed and dangerous, according to the witnesses."

Peter's eyes widened as there was a sudden explosion and MJ hit the ground. She stood up again getting the camera man steady as well as they watched the figure walk out of the building. It was a man in a red and black suit, armed to the teeth with explosives and ammunition. It was a suit the superhero would recognize anywhere.

"Ahah! I told you!" Jamerson pointed a that e screen. "It's Spider-Man, look, I'd know that suit anywhere."  
"That's not Spider-Man!" Peter spoke up, causing the man's eyes to dart towards him.  
"Whattya mean it's not Spider-Man?" JJ questioned him. "Can't you see it? It is him!"  
"No it's not sir, and if you can't see that then you need to reconsider that prescription for glasses." Peter replied. "That's not Spider-Man that a killer known as-"  
There was another explosion from the TV and the news channel dropped going to static. "Deadpool!" Peter exclaimed a look of worry over taking him.  
"Deadpool?!" Jamerson looked at Peter. "You mean that crack-pot guns for hire? The one who's been seen in cahoots with Spider-Man!?"  
Peter sighed. "Yeah, sure." The last thing he wanted was for Spider-Man to be associated with someone like Deadpool.  
"Well what are you waiting for Parker!?" Jamerson spoke again. "You're hired again, go out there and get me some photos of Spider-Man's partner in crime!"  
Peter smirked, "yes sir!" He said saluting. "I'll be sure to do the best I can!" And with that he left, heading to the roof to preform a costume change.

_______________

'Okay, so how do we go about doing this?' The familiar voice asked the mercenary who was standing outside the local bank, just a few feet away watching the cops pull up.   
"We just go in and stop em I guess?" Deadpool replied. "I mean that's all you gotta do, stop the robbery by stopping the robbers."  
'Yes but how will we go about stopping them?' It posed the question again.  
Deadpool shrugged jumping down from what little elevation he had. "We'll wing it, like we do everything else."  
'I don't like where this is going. This isn't our sort of work.' Deadpool ignored the comments, walking into the scene.

The cops tried to stop him but he just walked past them, a few of them addressing him as Spider-Man, something of which he couldn't care for. Walking slowly, he approached the door. Tried to open it, locked of course. Well, what do you do when you need to get in somewhere and the door is locked? You break in.

"Ow ow ow!"Deadpool hopped in front of the doorway holding his right leg. "God damn that hurt!"  
'Idiot!' The voice spoke. 'Did you really think that was going to work? It's a bank, it's built to keep people from just kicking the door in.'  
"Well, let's look for another way in." Deadpool suggested regaining an upright position, he was pretty sure he probably broke his leg bone with the amount of force he applied but the pain was starting to subside already. He looked up at the building, trying to get a decent look at the roof system.  
"You thinking what I aim thinking?"  
'Of course, we are the same person after all.' He smirked. 'Vents?'  
"Vents."

And with that the mercenary was quickly trying to scale the wall of the bank.

__________

"Alright no body move!" The robber shot at the ceiling to get everyone's attention. "We have this place on complete lock down and if any of you so much as try to make contact with the outside world we will not hesitate to shoot your heads off!"

A crowd of innocents cowards under the force of the group of thieves that had staged a hold up today at the bank. They sent two members around to the hostages, forcing them to give up all electronics and forms of communications, another team meanwhile holding the bank tellers at gun point trying not to get impatient with how slow they were going.

"Hurry up!" The leader demanded, "we haven't got all day, the coppers will find a way in eventually!"

The robber had spoke too soon, because suddenly there was a loud crash from the back of the main room. The ceiling had caved in as a vent apparently broke though and fell, although this wasn't a cause of faulty architecture, no, this was an ambush fully intentional by a certain crimson crusader.

"What the hell was that?!" The thieves aimed guns at the location as the dust cleared out and the intruder was fully visible. "You! Hands in the air."  
"Really? Aren't cops suppose to do this sort of thing?" The man asked in return. "Also, I'm Deadpool by the way, thanks for asking."  
The leader stared at him. "Well Deadpool, if you're here to stop us you'll be mistaken, as you can see we have you surrounded, and ain't no guy in a costume gonna stop this heist."  
"Oh but see, that's where you're wrong." Deadpool replied. "Trust me dude, I'll give you one opportunity right now to surrender and go turn yourselves in or you will have to deal with me, and that's something you wouldn't want to do."  
There was a gunshot, one that was meant for intimidation. All it did however was piss him off.  
"Shut up!" The leader replied aiming the gun at the mercenary, "on the ground, now! Hands behind Yer head."  
Deadpool put on an act. "Okay! Okay I'm sorry mr.badman! I'll do whatever you say just don't shoot me!" He cooperated, slowly kneeling down on the ground.  
The leader looked at his men, giving a motion for them to go up to Deadpool and confiscate his weapons. As soon as one of them got close to him however-  
"SIKE!" He exclaimed, his hands quickly reaching to pull out his swords, impaling the thug instantly.

This caused the rest of the group to retaliate, shooting at the mercenary, of which he quickly ran around the room barley dodging the gun flow. There was the sound of hostages screaming around him, the sudden violence causing them to scatter. Ducking behind a support pillar, he realized that they were shooting at the innocents as well. Normally he wouldn't care, whoever got In the way it was their own fault, but this was different, they were trapped and scared and in the middle of running for cover...

His eyes widened as the young woman who stumbled to the left of him, suddenly took a bullet to the head. She tried to take cover but thieves had a rule that once someone died, they would kill everyone, and Deadpool wouldn't stand for that. Something snapped then and there when he watched the life of someone who had so much potential be ended so quickly. If he took a bullet to the head he'd just babble some bullshit murmur until he recovered. But that woman wouldn't do that, she was a normal person, something he envied. She had a life worth living and it was cut short. How could someone... Take so much pleasure in ending a persons life before their time? Perhaps they needed to be taught how it felt instead?

Reaching for his pistols located on the side of each hip, Deadpool darted out from the protection of the pillar, taking just a single bullet to put that man down, and then another for the one after that, and another after him. It didn't take long for him to one-off the rest of the goons, and it was a face off between Him and the leader, the hostages on looked from under counters, chairs and desks. All of them but one.

This time, a young man. He looked smart, no older then early 20s, and had a lot of potential, the thief used him as a safe ground, holding him by the collar of his jacket and a gun pressed to his head. "Don't come any closer!" The man ordered, cocking the gun, causing the younger male to whimper. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I ain't allowing you to get away with just killing my men like this!"  
Deadpool backed off not wanting to provoke any harm to the younger hostage. "Hey man, let the nice kid go and fight me like a professional thief."  
"Fuck you." The man pointed the gun at Dedpool now. "Say g'night, you scum!"  
The gunshot pierced the air, causing the crowd to scream in horror as blood stained the carpet. But oddly, the mercenary still stood, besides having a gun shot clean through his abdomen. All he did was flinch. "You missed." He said, staring at the thief.  
"No I didn't!" He exclaimed. "W-what the hell how can you survive that!" Another gunshot.  
He still stood, this one pierced his heart. "Man you suck." Deadpool said causally looking down at his wounds. "Don't you know how to aim?"  
By now the onlookers were shocked more than horrified, they were puzzled by how he was still standing, a critical shot through the heart, surely a normal person would drop dead. "This is impossible! What are you?" The man asked, looking a little more then pale in the face.  
"I told you, I'm Deadpool." Deadpool replied slowly walking forward. "The merc with a mouth? The crimson crusader? The failed science project?" With each step he took closer, the man shot off another shell, it just going right through him. "Didn't you read the brief introduction at the beginning of chapter one?" By now he was right in front of the man. "Now, let the nice boy go."  
Without warning Deadpool drew his pistol, put it to the man's chin and fired, blowing chunks everywhere. As the body dropped, the hostage screamed and scampered to take cover under a table. Deadpool laughed.

"Whoo!" He exclaimed. "That was awesome, did you guys see that? It was awesome, I was pretty awesome too right? I mean I did save you. Everyone is safe right? Minor injuries?" He looked around at the crowd who just stared at him. He saved them yes but... He could of went about it in a better way then this.  
"Spider-Man's menace sure, but he ain't never killed no one..." One of the innocents spoke up, getting a mixed agreement from the others.  
"Yeah well Spider-Man ain't never used a gun before either!" Deadpool frowned at them under his mask.  
He then caught glimpse of one of them on their phone that of which had been stolen back from the bag. "You better be calling home saying you're alive..." He narrowed his eyes at the guy who stopped mid-sentence to look up at the mercenary. "I mean, calling the cops on the guy who just saved you, is kinda rude don't you think?"  
"ATTENTION, COSTUME." The loud sound of the police force on the other end of the bank walls. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, YOU ARE BEING ARRESTED FOR MANSLAUGHTER IN THE FIRST DEGREE."  
"Aw nuts." Deadpool frowned at the guy. "Uncool man." He walked up to the glass doors that were still locked.

'There's probably a control panel somewhere...' The yellow boxes suggested.   
"Eh fuck that, let's just blow them open." Deadpool took out a hand full of grenades.   
'No, wait!'

The door got blown open without a warning, shaking up the crowd on the other side and causing major property damage to the banks exterior and interior. This caused the police to open fire on the masked maniac as he quickly darted though the action, making a get away under the cover of the dust. A few bullets grazed him, but nothing that wouldn't heal over.

He frowned as he climbed up a fire escape and lost the cops, jumping across the almost conjoined roofs of the densely packed buildings. "How ungrateful, you stop a bank robbery and save 99.9% of the hostages and what thanks do you get? The cops open fire on you."  
'I told you this wasn't our kind of-' Deadpool's common sense started to tingle as he found himself suddenly face-down on the concrete roof.   
"aw what the hell," he picked himself up slightly holding his head to look back at what suddenly impacted him, he felt a weight rest on his body, keeping him pinned down.  
"Deadpool what did you do!?" The familiar red webbed suit was a somewhat pleasant surprise to see.  
"Oh, hey Spidey." Deadpool perked up. "To what do I owe this pleasant drop in?"   
"That!" The smaller man pointed back down over the ledge of the roof at the disaster scene Deadpool left behind. "What were you thinking!?"  
"I was thinking I was in the neighbourhood and I should lend a hand. Y'know, help without gettin' paid to do so." Deadpool replied. "Followed some advice a certain wall-crawler gave me? Maybe you know him, he's about your height, got this suit that's kinda similar to mine to be honest, says he goes by the name Spider-Man?" He was a bit sarcastic.  
"I said I wanted you to help people, not kill them!" Spider-Man scolded. "This isn't helping anyone, this is causing more problems!"  
"I didn't kill anyone innocent!" Deadpool debated. "I only killed the jerk faces that-"  
"They were people too!" Spider-Man's voice seemed to have hitched a little bit.  
"Yeah but they were bad people."

"But they were still people, don't you understand that!?" He began to grow angry at Deadpool's reasoning. "They had lives, sure they made some bad choices but they still had lives. They could of been helped, you just lock them up so they don't hurt anyone else and while they're locked up you try to help them, try to change them... They still had lives too."  
"What good would that do to them?" Deadpool questioned. "I watched them shoot and threaten the hostages... They killed one of them themselves Spider-Man, and there are a lot more people like them in the world, you can't change them. Would you rather lock them up and risk them escaping? Or let them go when you think they're cured but they're not? They hurt people before and they will always hurt people, the way I see it, its best if -"  
"Shut up, just shut up!" Spider-Man pushed Deadpool away and stood up looming over him. "You don't get it do you? And you probably never will so just forget it and get out of here! You don't know how to help and I don't need your kind of help around here." He started to walk away.

This behaviour surprised the mercenary, he didn't realize this topic was so touchy. "I don't know why you're so mad, I was just trying to be a good guy for once."

The man stopped and turned around again, walking back quickly to Deadpool. "A good guy? You're trying to be a good guy?" He questioned. "Well here's a tip, stop being so arrogant, so assuming so bad minded of others and start realizing there's hope for everyone! Everyone deserves to have the chance to live, no one should ever... And I mean EVER, have to die!" By now he was right in Deadpool's face. "And until you learn that, you'll never know what it means to be a true hero."

This silenced the usually loud mouth, Spider-Man's been making him go quiet a lot lately. Maybe that's because, somethings he said were actually making sense and causing Deadpool to think about it. He watched as the spider retreated again, casting a web to stick it to the nearby building, but, he didn't want him to leave yet.

"Maybe you could teach me?" Deadpool finally spoke up, causing the man to turn his head again.  
"What?" He asked with a head tilt.  
"Well you seem to know so much about being a hero, and you're certainly one of the better known heroes in this world, so if I'm not meeting your standards..." Deadpool slowly stood up, asking as an equal. "Will you teach me what it means to be a hero?"  
"No."  
"What!?" Deadpool walked towards the hero. "Whattya mean no?"  
"I mean no, I'm not going to teach you. It's something that can't be taught you just learn it on your own." Spider-Man replied.  
"Well let me tag along with you on patrol or something?" Deadpool suggested. "Maybe I'll pick up a technique or something."   
"NO!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "After what you just did there's no way in hell you're coming with me on patrol."   
"Aw c'mon!" Deadpool pouted. "It wasn't that bad!"  
"No, you're right." Spider-Man replied. "It was worse."  
"Yeah, but I got the job done, did I not?"  
"Deadpool-" Spider-Man sighed. "Why... why are you even still here? Shouldn't you have left after last night?"  
"I'm still here 'cause I wanna help." Deadpool replied. "C'mon, I've always said we're a super team up!"  
"No but... Why do you want to help? This is... unlike you." Spider-Man said. "I mean you're usually only looking for me when you need something, like protection from a rogue monkey assassin or something... Not just because you want to "help". Since when have you wanted to help?"  
"I dunno, I just... I guess I'm bored?" Deadpool guessed.  
"You're bored? Why don't you go do a contract, far away from here?"  
"Because I don't want to..." Deadpool said. "I don't want to do that any more."  
"What do you mean?" Spider-Man was curious now.  
"I don't want to be me any more, if that makes any sense." Deadpool shook his head. "I don't want to be just a mercenary."

This news was completely unexpected, killing people was all Deadpool's ever done, it was what he was built for and what he was best at, something Peter preferred to forget and the reason why he never wanted to be seen anywhere with him, but to suddenly drop all that? "On what grounds?"   
"On the grounds that... I've thought about what you said. The conversation we had last night." Deadpool explained. "I gotta admit, I was hesitant to take up that contract last night, I only did it because I was broke but like, I hold the up most respect for you, okay dude?"   
Spider-Man continued to listen, absorbing all this in, this was new. Usually he was the one to fan-girl over the bigger heroes, like Captain America or Iron Man, but he'd never had anyone else who was a super-type obsess over him. He was kinda a lesser important hero on the scale... And of all people it was Deadpool.

"I knew about you before I even took on "Deadpool.". I was always so inspired by you, and the other super types too... then shit happened." He tried his best to ignore the scarring memories from the Weapon X program. "First I was out for revenge, then I was out for money, but... after awhile? You get pretty damn bored of all that, bored with life kinda in my case. But like, long story short, yeah I'll admit it, your speech got to me. I have these powers, and in a way I'm lucky to have em and I should learn how to use em, and I mean use em right. So I tried, I finally tried today to be a real hero. I mean I've always tried and liked to think myself an actual hero, but in reality I never was, until today. Or, I hoped at least. I thought, start small, do a bank robbery case, go from there? But Y'know what, I fucked up. I fucked up bad."

"You didn't F-... Mess up." Spider-Man replied, feeling somewhat bad for the guy now, although he was still doubtful anything he was saying was actually true. "You just... did what you normally do."  
"Yeah, but apparently what I normally do is "wrong."."  
"Well It can certainly be improved..."   
"So, how about it?" Deadpool looked at the hero he admired so much. "I want to be a hero, and I want you to be the one to show me how."  
Spider-man sighed. Was he really going to turn this opportunity down? A chance to take someone from zero to hero? It would require a lot of work and time, but... It wasn't impossible.  
"Okay, fine." Spider-man caved in. "I guess It wouldn't hurt to at least try..."

Deadpool started to smile so wide, it could be noticed, even through his mask. He quickly wrapped his arms around the Hero, crushing him slightly in a death grip excuse for a hug, although Spider-Man had to admit, it was much more pleasant as compared to one of the Hulk's hugs.

"Really? Oh great! This is going to be so much fun! How cool is this, the one and only Amazing Spider-Man taking little ol' me under his wing... er- webs..." Deadpool was just a ball of enthusiasm right now, already making Spider-Man regret his decision.   
Pushing the now ex-mercenary away, he laid down a simple boundary. "However..."  
Deadpool went back to pouting again. "Aw, a catch? Really? Why's there always gotta be a catch of some sort with these types of agreements?"  
"Because." Spider-Man continued. "I'll only follow through with this idea if you can prove one thing to me."  
Deadpool listened, interested in what the requirement was about.  
"You have to prove that I can trust you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Trust me?" Deadpool cocked his head to the side. "Whattya mean by proving that you can trust me?"  
"It is what it is." Spider-Man replied.   
"Yeah okay, but how? In what ways?" Deadpool held his arms out standing behind Spider-Man. "Wanna do a trust fall? I'll catch you I swear!"  
"That's not quite what I meant..." The hero gestured to the ex-mercenary. "I was thinking more along the lines of a way to 'prove your worth' to me."  
Deadpool scratched his head. "I'm probably worth a few grand. You'd be surprised how many people want to get their hands on me, and oddly not all of them are for research reasons."  
Spider-Man sighed. "No, you're still not getting it." How could someone be so cunningly witty and still so dense at the same time? "I want you to take on a few smaller deeds around town. Like a bank robbery but not on such a large scale as a heist..."  
"Oh so it's like a video game, do these missions to unlock the better more fun missions?" Deadpool made a poor comparison.   
"Sorta, but you play by different rules here." Spider-Man explained. "If I'm gonna trust you to run around New York, you gotta really promise me you'll do it by my rules."  
"Okay, I promise." Deadpool replied.

"Well there's really not much to restrain..." Spider-Man said. "One rule." He stood in front of Deadpool and made his tone more stern and clear. "Under no circumstances are you to take a life. No killing."  
"Sure thing." His reply was unexpected. "I mean there's more ways to handle people then with a bullet to the head, right?"  
Spider-Man blinked. "Yeah there is... You're good at hand to hand combat, right?"  
"I can un-alive a man in seven different ways using nothing but my bare hands." Deadpool replied nonchalantly.  
Spider-Man raised a hand. "Okay good, great. You do that but drop the 'killing' thing out of the equation."  
"Okay, I get the point." Deadpool rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't leave a death toll."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."

There was a silence between the two until the taller of the two spoke again.  
"So uh, how long do I gotta do this minor patrol for?" He asked cocking his head to the side looking for an answer.  
"I'll give you a week." Spider-Man replied. "If everything goes well and you actually succeed, I might consider letting you go on patrol with me." He stepped back ready to take his swing. "But if I find out you've killed a single person-"  
"Un-alived."  
"What?"  
"I'd prefer if you said un-alived. Y'see the K-word is a little bit of a mental tick and hearing it frequently is really starting to agitate me."  
Spider-Man shrugged. "Okay, whatever works if it keeps you from doing that." He continued. "But if I ever find out that you've 'un-alived' someone, the deal's off and you agree to leave and never come back."

These restrictions were foreign to Deadpool given the fact he was so used to being told to kill that suddenly being told not to threw a bunch of stuff out of whack but honestly... If it'd make him feel better and actually achieve something he'd wanted so much in life for so long, then to hell with the old and in with the new. How hard could it be to control one's self under certain situations?

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to anyone and I won't cause anything bad to happen either." Deadpool replied. "I won't un-alive anyone and prove to you that you can trust me. You have my word."  
"Alright then." Spider-Man nodded.  
"So, when can I start?" Deadpool asked.  
"Now." With that the spider finally took his leave, swinging around the block and out of the novice's sight.

Deadpool stood in silence. He looked at the ground, back at the scene that he caused and then glanced at a road leading elsewhere in the city. "I guess we're starting now." He said as he descended from the rooftop and headed off in that direction. "Besides, how hard could this be?"

_________________________________

Very hard.

Turns out it would be very hard for one to control one's self under given situations.

Personally Wade thought he was doing pretty good the past three days. No one was killed, he stopped numerous crimes, surely Spider-Man would see how well he's done by the end of the week and reward him with the trill of a tag-team patrolling, but the angry spider that pulled him into the near by alleyway and slammed him against the wall unexpectedly roughly spoke otherwise.

"What is wrong with you!" Spider-Man huffed as he released his grip on the taller man. "It's only been three days and you've made a complete mess!"  
"What do you mean?" Deadpool was confused. "I did everything that was asked of me!"  
"Well then I guess this ones on me for not asking more of you. That being said however, you're not off the hook! Do you know how much damage you've caused?" Spider-Man awaited an answer but all he got was a shrug.  
"I dunno." Deadpool replied.  
Spider-Man sighed. "You've caused a lot." He placed a hand against the the wall next to Deadpool's shoulder and leaned on it. "Just because you haven't killed anyone doesn't mean you haven't seriously harmed anyone!"  
Deadpool raised an eyebrow. "So what?" He replied. "You said the rules were not to kill anyone, which I didn't. I don't see why you're upset."

"I'm upset because your behaviour is unacceptable!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Shooting a guy in the knee to get him to stop running away is unacceptable! Using explosives to break into somewhere causing physical damage is unacceptable! Surplexing a school bus just because you can is unacceptable! Do you know one of the guys you shot is permanently paralyzed? Unacceptable!"  
"Your face is unacceptable!" He really couldn't help that joke, although now was the worst possible time he could of done something like that.  
"That's it, you're through." Spider-Man stood up straight again and started to walk away. "You can't be trusted and I demand you leave the city as soon as you can."  
"What! That's not fair!" Deadpool caught up with him and walked behind him. "I'm trying my best, believe me! Just give me a second chance!"  
"You've had more then enough chances Deadpool!" Spider-Man scowled. "You're not taking this seriously and I'm bearing the burden of you injuring and causing so much damage! I've already got Jamerson making up stories about how I'm trying to teach you to be a menace on the front lines of every news paper, I don't need them to say I allowed you to continue in your terrorism."  
"I'm not a terrorist!... Am I?" Deadpool stopped walking and Spider-Man did too, turning to him.  
"I don't know, masked man armed to the teeth with weapons and explosive causing damage and killing or almost killing people as a threat?" He laughed ironically. "What do you think?"  
Deadpool slumped his shoulders. "Well when you put it that way-"

Suddenly there was a large explosion that was very close by and for once not caused by Deadpool. Spider-Man quickly took off into a run as Deadpool also followed behind him, both of them leaving this conversation for later.

Emerging from the other end of the alleyway the duo could glance down the street at the wreckage of a nearby high-end company building. Surrounding the building were some big robotic machines which were more then likely the cause of the explosion and the doors of the building being blown clean off, a small army of troops in green uniform storming the building.

"I'd recognize that uniform anywhere!" Deadpool piped up. "That's HYDRA!"  
"HYDRA? What the hell is HYDRA doing causing a scene at random?" Spider-Man questioned as he and Deadpool continued to close in on the area. "More importantly, what the hell do they want with the Kingping?"  
"He has a lot of money right, maybe they're looking for a loan?" Deadpool asked.  
"Doubt it." Spider-Man replied. "If anything he owes them something."

The two split briefly as the robots took note of their presence and started to open fire on them. Deadpool started shooting at the robots, aiming for the pilots seat when his guns were webbed out of his hands.   
"Hey-!" Deadpool looked at the spider who quickly grabbed his hand and continued to run with him.  
"No un-aliving, remember?" Spider-Man said as he shot a web at the back side of the building, getting a grip around Deadpool's waist and swinging them both to the 7th floor, away from the chaos and crashing through the window.

The alarm went off but was quickly silenced when Deadpool shot the control box with one of his spare guns. Not that the thing would of alerted HYDRA of their presence anyway, seeing some how they were pretty violent themselves, and more focused on the task at hand and would rather take care of that than get side tracked with some costumed heroes.

"How many of those things do you have?" Spider-Man asked noting he discarded Deadpools guns down on the ground floor just moments ago.  
"A lot more where this came from." Deadpol replied as the two walked down the hallways of the buildings office area.  
"Yeah well as long as you don't point it at anyone living, I don't really care." Spider-Man complained. "Now be quiet and careful, I imagine HYDRA has all the entrances, especially the ones leading up to the top floor, heavily guarded."  
The pair stopped at a closed door that lead out into the main hallway, and access to the stairwell. They each took a side of the door, as Spider-Man put his hand on the handle and slowly pushed it wide open. They weren't noticed yet, but the hallway was littered with guards in groups of two. Some walking up and down the hall, some stationed at doors, and some slowly checking every room on that floor.  
"Wait here a moment." Spider-Man said turning to Deadpool.

Deadpool kept quiet and simply nodded. He was fascinated as he watched the spider work his powers and slowly crawl against the wall, out the door into the hall and scale the ceiling undetected. He wondered how Spider-Man stuck to the surfaces anyway? Was it the suit or- suddenly there was a scuffle braking his train of thought and Deadpool stood in the door way wondering if he should join in.

Thing was, he wasn't needed. Spider-Man spider-assassinated the two patrolling the hallways by webbing their heads when they were in position and then proceeding to stick them to the floor. Dropping down he tossed with the guards checking the rooms, tricking them into one and sealing the door with webbing, finally he knocked the guard out at the stairwell and webbed him to the wall as well.

When all that was said and done he waved his hand down the hall at Deadpool and motioned for him to come on. Deadpool took a moment to move and processed what he just witnessed. He'd seen Spidy fight before because he's fought him a few times himself, but he'd never seen that side of him. The sneaky, super cool and dare he say, badass, side of Spider-Man that assassinated a whole room of guys without actually assassinating anyone.

"That was so cool!" Deadpool exclaimed trotting down the hallway to catch up with Spider-Man. "The way you just snuck out like that and just... Thwip, thwip!" He imitated Spider-Man's web shooting hand gestures, "and suddenly the whole room is taken out, without even causing alarm! That was awesome!"  
Spider-Man felt his cheeks heat up a bit from the constant flattery. "Ah well, it's not that great, I do it all the time."  
"Hey, since you can wall crawl like that, why don't you just crawl to the top floor and break a window?" Deadpool questioned. "I mean that's what I'd do if I had your super sticky, sticky-ness!"  
"Because" Spider-Man replied. "I don't trust you enough to leave you alone, and you can't climb like I can."  
Deadpol frowned. "Oh right, you're still on about that."

The conversation got cut short before it could get heated. The building shook with another explosion.  
"We have to hurry!" Spider-Man said taking up the flight of stairs, jumping from the railings rather then climbing them.  
Deadpool however was far less agile and had to run up each individual, increasingly painful step while trying to keep up with Spider-Man. "Hey-!" He huffed, "Isn't this Kingping kinda a bad dude?" He asked. "Why are you bothering to go through all this trouble to check on him and also help him against a company like HYDRA that can easily dispose of him."  
"Because." Spider-Man called down at him. "Like I've said many times the past few days- everyone deserves a chance, good or bad, and depending on the situation, sometimes the bad guys are the innocents!" Spider-Man continued. "Also if HYDRA has launched a big attack like this in the middle of the city during the day with no reasoning, something bigger is going on and a I want to find out what it is."  
"Makes...sense..." Deadpool wheezed and was relived when they reached the top of the stairs, and were outside the fire escape to Kingpings office. "Oh thank god."  
"Quiet!" Spider-Man hushed him. "Listen." He pressed his air against the door, listening in on the conversation.

_______________________________

"So, Kingping. Our reports have shown that you've gotten your hands on a very large batch of ISO-8. Is that correct?"  
"Possibly."  
"And, with such large amounts it seems you have also been doing frequent and heavy business with Oscorp Industries?"  
"What goes on between my company and that of Mr.Osbonre's I'm afraid has been asked to remain strictly confidential."  
There was the sudden sound of several guns cocking. "That may be so, but I don't think you're really in any position to deny our requests, now are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

The red coloured duo stood outside the door, listening in on the conversation and the death threats that were arising.  
"Hey," Deadpool whispered. "Shouldn't we do something?"  
"Not yet." Spider-Man hushed him again. "Sounds like they're armed and there is defiantly more than one of them..."  
"Wanna use me as bait?" Deadpool offered getting a odd look from Spider-Man  
"What? No!" He scowled under his mask. "What's wrong with you, a room full of armed forces and you want me to toss you in as bait?"  
"I have a healing factor." Deadpool pointed out. "You toss me in, they shoot me, I take the bullets and you sneak in, knock them out and then demand a cash reward for saving the King Ping's ass."  
"Alright, that does sound like a good idea, but I'm not doing that..." Spider-Man replied.  
"What? Why not! You just said it was a good idea!" Deadpool exclaimed.   
"Because, you're still gonna feel those bullets going through you." He stepped away from the door and stood to face Deadpool. "You shouldn't be abusing yourself like that, the healing factor should just be used as a safety net, not a tool."

Deadpool fell silent, he never really though that much about it but, yeah, getting shot at, arms cut, burned, crushed, all that stuff... It hurt. He'd just gotten so used to it though that he learned to kinda ignore the pain but he couldn't lie that when regrowing a new limb, he suffered somewhat. His healing factor was probably what made him so reckless in the first place though, because he didn't have to worry about a hand being cut off, but that recklessness can be very, very dangerous.

"I'm not gonna allow you to do that to yourself just to get one up on HYDRA." Spider-Man continued. "It was already hard enough watching you cut your own head off and re-attach it last week."  
"Fair point." Deadpool continued and the pair went back to listening to the door.

"I'll ask you again." The person who spoke first before continued once again to question the King Ping. "What is Oscorp doing with all that ISO-8?"  
"Look." The King Ping replied calmly. "I honestly don't know what he's doing with it. I just sell it to him."  
"Hmm, poor business to not keep tabs on your buyers, isn't it?" The HYDRA agent addressed. "What if Mr.Osborne were to do something illegal with the ISO-8, more illegal than it already is to have it in possession? You'd be arrested for being his 'supplier'."  
"I have people to take care of that. All sales are final and I had him sign a contract reliving me of all liabilities." King Ping scoffed. "Now if all you wanted was information, that's all I have and I'd appreciate it if you took your leave now before I do something drastic as compensation for destroying my building."  
"Yes, I do believe we're done here."

Suddenly the door to the office area was kicked in, and a quick web from out of no where grabbed the gun in the hand of the agent, tossing it aside just as it fired, sparing the King Ping the bullet.  
"Dude what the hell happened to not just running in!?" Deadpool questioned him standing in the doorway.  
"Spider Senses...." Spider-Man replied motioning to the scene of which he had just saved the King Ping from taking a bullet.  
"What is this bug doing here!?" The main agent asked, turning around to the attackers and having her men aim the guns at them. "Spider-Man? I thought they said you were dead."  
"Dead, who told you tha-" Spider-Man stood up straight realizing something drastic. "HYDRA!?"  
A web was shot to reel back in the mercenary whom tried to sneak out through the back door, aware he was about to get an earful. "YOU TOOK THAT CONTRACT FROM HYDRA?"  
"Look, look! I know it sounds bad but like I said I was broke. I needed the cash!" Deadpool tried to express his defence. "I faked your death remember! I wasn't actually gonna kill you, I swear!"  
"I cannot believe you!" Spider-Man tossed his hands up. "Of all people to scam, and of all companies to work for, you willingly agreed to give HYDRA my head!?"  
"It does sound really bad when you say it." Deadpool replied, managing to cut the webs that were around him with a pocket knife. "B-but you're not dead! So there's no big deal right!?"   
"Oh we are so going to have a looooong talk after-" Spider-Man stopped mid sentence, quickly jumping towards Deadpool and pulling him down to the ground, as a bullet passed through the area of which his head was, shattering the glass in the door.

"If you two pansy's are done arguing, I'd quite enjoy a proper fight to put you down for good, spider." The Hydra agent addressed them.  
"Hey lady, if you want to reclaim that bounty, you're gonna have to go through me." Deadpool stated gently pushing the hero off of himself and taking out his hand gun.  
"Deadpool, no!" Spider-Man was quick to take hold of his arm, trying to pull the gun away.  
The HYDRA agent smirked. "How do you plan to fight me when your little spider won't allow you to commit murder?"  
"Spidy c'mon!" Deadpool jerked away from him, sparking another argument. "She almost killed the King Ping, she tried to kill me, and now she's going after you!"  
"That doesn't matter!" Spider-Man protested.  
"How can you say that? She works for HYDRA, do you know how much damage they cause?" Deadpool scowled. "You really need to learn how to-"  
"Shut up, we went over this!" Spider-Man cut him off again. "Everyone deserves a chance even he-"

He let out a small yelp sliding away from Deadpool to try and avoid the splatter of blood.   
Deadpool sat still, a bullet hole clean through his head. "Aw, fuck." He suddenly collapsed, unconscious and some more blood spilling.  
"Deadpool!" Spider-Man reached a hand towards him but recoiled when another gun shot almost caught his hand, and he turned to look at the agent.  
"God you two fight like an old married couple." She sneered. "I'm here trying to threaten you and you completely ignore me. See where letting your guard down gets you?"  
"Well then if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Spider-Man exclaimed, standing up, and trying to push the fact of Deadpool being dead right now to the back of his head. Reminding himself about the healing factor and trying to say it was okay not to worry about him.

The men in the room aimed their guns at him, and he stood now surrounded, wondering how to swing this one without getting caught...Swing... Swing that was it! He jumped up suddenly, avoiding all the gun shots, sticking a web to the high celling, the group continued to shoot at him below. Circling the room he swung back around and picked up the King Ping, of which was a struggle.

"What are you doing!" He excalimed. "Although I'm grateful you're not opposing me for once, I do not like heights!"  
"Sorry pal, we're still not friends and we're about to go bowling." Spider-Man replied.  
"What!?"

Before he knew it, Spider-Man had dropped King Ping, throwing him at a group of the men. He crashed into them, they broke his fall somewhat, and his body weight broke most of their bones. He sat there, annoyed and in slight pain, that spider was insane.

"Strike one!" Spider-Man called out making a new web and dodging the bullets, mainly the ones from the main agent. "Strike two!" He swung around and plowed into another group of agents, slamming them against the wall, pulling the chandelier in the room down with his webs and pinning them down. "And finally-"  
He found his chain broken as the main agent shot his web, causing him to face plant into the ground. The force of the impact causing a already heavily damaged support pillar to collapse onto him, pinning him down.  
"Dangit..." He groaned trying to push the large marble pillar off of himself, but struggling.  
"Heh, strike three." The agent finished as she walked up to him, raising her gun.  
Spider-Man braced himself, quickly struggling more to get free. He can't die here, not now. He was kinda wishing now he had a healing factor like his wise-cracking friend, cause he could take a bullet to the head and recover.

Speak of the devil... "Strike four!" A familiar voice spoke up, as suddenly Spider-Man watched in horror as two long silver blades, now covered in crimson red pierced trough the HYDRA agents abdomen.   
"Deadpool!" He shrieked as he watch the swords retract and be put back into their holsters.   
The body dropped dead, a small pool of blood spilling out onto the floor. Deadpool, now fully recovered from that gunshot, stood behind it, extending a hand to help the spider. "Man, that was close. Haha."  
Spider-Man did not respond. He refused the Mercenaries hand and pushed him away, getting out of the rubble himself. He hurried to check the body, looking a the extend of the wound, checking for a pulse... there wasn't one.

"Deadpool what did you do!?" Spider-Man exclaimed, dropping the body again and looking up at the killer.   
"I made her into a kebab, duh." Deadpool casually replied.  
"You killed her!" Spider-Man hissed.  
"I saved you though." Deadpool replied.  
"But you killed her!"   
"I 'un-alived' her to save you!"  
"You're unbelievable, y'know that?" Spider-Man stood and started to walk away.  
"I'm unbelievable? You're the one standing here after saving one of your enemies!" He motioned to King Ping, of whom as watching the argument, now annoyed they were still there now that the fight was over.

"Deadpool." Spider-man stopped in his tracks, not turning to speak to him. "I. Want. You. Gone."  
"Gone? As in...?" Deadpool tilted his head, standing and looking at the arachnid.   
"As in, leave the city." Spider-Man looked over his shoulder. "I wan't you gone, I don't care where but I want you gone. I don't need your help."  
"B-But what about my heroism? My redemption!?" Deadpool approached closer behind him.  
"You're not a hero." Spider-Man replied. "I told you not to kill anyone, heroes don't kill people. You went ahead and killed someone right in front of me."  
"Spidy-" Deadpool reached a hand out to lay it on the other man's shoulder, only to have it pushed away.  
"Don't touch me!" Spider-Man scolded. "You don't have what it takes it be a hero, and I made the mistake of trusting you." He started to walk away again.

Deadpool didn't stop him this time. He watched as the Spider took his leave from a broken window, webbing away quickly, traveling in a way Deadpool couldn't follow him. He sighed and looked around the room, the cops finally made it to the building as well.

"You took a bullet to the head and you're still standing..." King Ping stepped up and approached the mercenary. "I could use someone like you. I pay well..."  
Deadpool raised a hand to shut him up. "No." He replied.  
"By pay well I mean I'm willing to offer millions for assassinations of certain competi-"  
"I said NO." Deadpool looked at him. "That... That's not my kind of work... I-I'm not interested."

He took his leave, slowly making his way back down the long staircase. "What is this... Why do I feel so... sick?"  
'It's called guilt.' An all too familiar voice had returned. 'You're feeling guilty because you let him down.'  
"I didn't mean to. I wanted to try my best at this hero thing, honestly..."  
'He's disappointed in you. You did exactly what he didn't want.'  
"I can't help that! It's just how I deal with things. His view of keeping everyone alive makes no sense. If only he knew the fuckers I had to deal with. I bet he wouldn't be so quick to spare them!"   
'But he doesn't know. And you don't know what he's had to deal with either.'  
"But... all that junk about how everyone deserves a chance... that HYDRA agent would kill more if she was given another chance."  
'He gave you a chance, didn't he?'  
Deadpool slumped against the wall of the building, now outside of it. "Yeah... he did..." Deadpool sighed allowing himself to slip down the wall. "And I completely fucking blew it."

His guilt and mental conversation with himself was cut short however, overhearing some agents that managed to escape the cops, and were sneaking past around the back of the building. They didn't seem to notice Deadpool as they walked past them. What the topic of their conversation was had caught his attention.

"So, Spider-Man's not dead, huh?" The taller agent asked.   
"No, hes not. He's the one who caused the interference and saved the King Ping." The other replied. "The boss will not be happy to hear about this."  
"I thought we hired someone to take him out?" The first one asked again. "What happened?"  
"The photo was faked. Awfully real looking too." The second responded. "Apparently the person who took the contract, was helping him today as well."  
"He's probably the one who killed our dispatch leader." The tall one again.  
"Probably, Spider-Man's had a reputation of being a clean, and kind hero, although a bit naive."  
"Well then, I suppose our next task will be to eliminate him, before we continue everything else."  
"You'd be correct. I just got a message from HQ shortly after the leader fell. All Agents are being asked to focus on Spider-Man's death at all costs."  
"Best get to work then."  
"Agreed."

Deadpool's heart skipped a beat in worry when he heard that. He quickly scrambled to his feet asking himself what to do. He had to find Spider-Man before HYDRA did. That many agents looking for him was sure to cause problems or worse... Death. Even though Spider-Man no longer had any desire to be within 10 feet of Deadpool's presence, as he took off down the street in a rush, Deadpool had a strange feeling that the pair would be spending a lot of time together still yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man sighed as he quickly was discovered doing his rounds, more quickly then he would have liked. He was now trying to swing away from the Mercenary that was chasing him on the ground below. He wasn't having much luck ditching him, and having a man chasing after you while screaming your name was starting to cause a scene.

"Go away, Deadpool!" He called down, looking back at the merc as he continued to swing.  
"Spider-Man c'mon!" Deadpool called out, cupping his hands while chasing after him. "Wait! Just wait and give me a minute!"  
"I said NO, Deadpool!" Spider-Man tried his best to ignore him, spotting a nearby place he could swing between and disappear long enough to loose him.  
"Goddammit!" Deadpool cussed taking out one of his swords and chucking it at the spider. "Just stand still!"

Spider-Man found himself falling again and hitting the ground. He mumbled to himself as he picked himself up, something about seeing if he can invest in titanium webbing, these current ones although strong against tension, were weak to sharp edges. He was getting a bit annoyed about having them cut and falling, especially how often it had happened today.

"Wait!" Deadpool called out as he jogged up to him. "Oh god, when someone tells you to wait, you wait!" He took a moment to catch his breath, he had ran pretty fast and far trying to catch up with Spider-Man.  
"Deadpool, I told you to leave. I don't want to deal with you anymore." Spider-Man scowled under his mask and started to walk away.  
"Will you just wait a fucking minute! Please!" Deadpool took his arm, forcefully pulling him back to talk to him face to face. "Look I'm sorry-"  
"Yeah, well sorry doesn't bring a person back." Spider-Man pulled out of Deadpool's grip but continued to stay in place. "Why can't you listen for once? Do what you're told? I asked you to leave and you can't even do that!"  
"I was going to, but then I overheard something..." Deadpool replied. "Back at the King Ping's building.... I overheard the HYDRA agents."  
"What?" Spider-Man calmed down a bit, tilting his head at Deadpool in curiosity.   
"Y'know how I faked your death to get the money from them?" Deadpool responded. "Well they know now that you're not dead and apparently... Apparently a message was sent out to all the agents. They're after you, Spider-Man."  
"They're what!?" Spider-Man stepped back in shock. "I'd rather have to deal with one or two villains trying to claim the contract, but now because of you every HYDRA agent is after my head!?"  
"God, why does everything sound so much worse when you address it..." Deadpool frowned.  
"This is bad." Spider-Man replied. "I have no idea when they're gonna strike now. I'll be paranoid for months. The last thing I need is another Charmelian incident..."  
"Hey, y'know what solved that issue the last time?" Deadpool smiled. "Me. Me dressed up. Me dressed up as you to be specific."  
"No." Spider-Man pointed a finger at him. "You already faked my death once last week, faking it again will only make it 10 times worse, and making enemies with HYDRA like that will put you at risk too."  
"Oh please, it's not like they can kill me or anything." Deadpool laughed.

"I'm not kidding Deadpool." Spider-Man replied. "No one is invincible, everyone has some sort of weakness, even you and mark my words, piss them off and HYDRA will find yours."  
"Aw, you're actually worrying about me?" Deadpool raised the tone of his voice a little bit. "Wittle Spidy worried about wittle ol' me getting hurt, how sweet!"  
"Stop it." Spider-Man shoved him away when he brought himself too close for his liking. "I just don't like putting my friends at risk because of things that have become my issue."  
"Wait, friends?" Deadpool pulled back, standing up straighter. "You're worried about me because you don't want to put me at risk, and thus that means you consider me your friend?"  
Spider-Man suddenly realized what he had said and got on the defensive, raising his voice. "What! No. No no no no, NO! I did no't say that. Friends but not you specifically. You are not my friend, you are an aquantince, not even that, you're just a pain in the neck that keeps coming back."  
"Nooooope! You can't recover from that! You said it! You said I'm your friiiiiiiiend!" Deadpool teased pulling Spider-Man into a hug and not allowing him to break it.  
"Oh god." Spider-Man facepalmed. "Alright that's enough, let go!" He managed to squirm out of the death grip. This was great, the last thing Spider-Man needed was to consider Deadpool as a friend. "Thanks for warning me I guess." Spider-Man stuck his webs to the buildings again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Deadpool asked, taking hold of the hero's arm, preventing him from leaving. "What about my hero training?"  
Spider-Man sighed. "I told you already Deadpool, I gave you a chance and you blew it."  
"Yes but I said I was sorry!" Deadpool argued. "I was caught in the moment and didn't know what else to do! I wasn't going to let you die!"  
"Well I appreciate your efforts but I really don't think this hero thing is for you." Spider-Man attempted to pull away, "Just go back to doing what you do best, as long as I don't have to hear about it, I don't care about what you do anymore."  
"Wait!" Deadpool wouldn't allow him to leave, pulling him back and pushing him against the wall. "Give me another chance, please! What happened to believing there's good in everyone? Weren't you the one who last week said that I had so much potential?"  
Spider-Man rolled his eyes, yeah he did say that didn't he? "Look, Deadpool, I said you had to prove I could trust you and right now I don't think I can." He pulled away, pushing the mercenary away and walking past him. "I gotta go, Nick Fury should know about HYRDA and all that."  
"Spider-Man!" Deadpool called out to him again, surprised he actually stopped long enough to listen. "Look I'm sorry, I really am. I want another chance. Please."

"Deadpool-" Spider-Man turned to face him but was surprised to witness what he saw.

Deadpool started removing all his guns, tossing them in a pile on the ground between the two. Honestly there were so many weapons there that Spiderman questioned where he had been keeping them all because it looked as if it was physically impossible for him to be holding so many.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.  
"Proving that you can trust me." Deadpool replied, searching himself for his last hand gun, checking it in his hands then instantly tossing it on the pile. "No guns, no killing. Make sense, right?"  
"You're giving up your guns?" Spider-Man looked at him. "What about the swords?"  
"What swords?" Deadpool played it off in a joking tone.  
"Deadpool." Spider-Man scowled under his mask.  
"Oh c'mon don't make me give up my babies. They complete the look!" Deadpool explained. "I won't use them, I promise! Maybe just use them to intimidate, not to kill."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." Deadpool Sighed. "Just give me one more chance."  
"Well..." Spider-Man thought it over, spinning a web net and tossing it over the guns to collect them, then hoisting them somewhere where they wouldn't be sound and would be safe. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"  
"Yes I am. More serious than anything ever before." Deadpool quickly responded.   
"...I'll think about it." Spider-Man replied.

Deadpool was happy to hear this and was about to go in for another hug, but his celebration was cut short by Spider-man raising a hand. "But-"  
"But? Oh, why has there ALWAYS got to be a catch with you." Deadpool frowned.  
"But," Spider-Man continued, "I want you to tell me something."  
"Oh?" Deadpool tilted his head to one side. "What do you wanna know?"  
"Why." Spider-Man replied.  
"Why?" Deadpool repeated questionably. "What do you mean, 'why'?"  
"I want to know why you're so hellbent suddenly on changing your ways." Spider-Man explained. "Any other time you'd take what I said with a grain of salt, what caused you to suddenly change your attitude?"  
Deadpool took a moment to think about it. "I... I don't honestly know..." He looked at the spider. "I really honestly don't know why I'm suddenly changing my ways, but I want to be a better person, that much I do know."  
"Well, I suggest you figure out why you're doing this." Spider-Man stated, finally getting a chance to cast another one of his webs. "A hero without reason, is a hero not worth having."

Those words stuck with Deadpool as he watched the hero depart. They burned their way into his mind as he sat waiting for his order of burritos at the Mexican take out later that day. During the night he couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of the shitty hotel he was crashing in illegally, no it was something else.

They had meaning, those words. It was a meaning he couldn't quite understand and he didn't know why. Why. Why, why, why, why was he doing this? It was easier actually to kill people, there was extra work trying not to. You had to know when to pull your punches, know what pressure points to avoid, all that pointless stuff.

There was money in his line of work too, a hero works for free. Deadpool was willing to bet Spider-Man used his secret identity to an advantage, and worked a day job along with being New York's hero. Thinking about it, anyone who wanted to do this had to be pretty kind hearted to do it for free. 

Maybe that was the issue. Maybe Deadpool wasn't kind enough. Maybe he didn't know how to react in certain situations the way he should. He had morales, sure, everyone has at least one or more, but he thought back on the things he's done in the past. The first thing he did with his powers was go out for revenge. From there it was jobs for money, the same as he always did, up until about a week or so ago. 

He thought back to the contract HYDRA had offered up. Spider-Man's head. There was a job to take out someone who he considered his friend, and for the right price, Deadpool was willing to do it. Oh, yes he backed off in the end, but it took a good guilt trip to do so. The problem was he originally decided that he was going to kill Spider-Man.

Deadpool sighed looking at his mask in his hands. "What now?"  
'that was a lot of guns we gave up.'  
"Yeah but we don't need them." Deadpool started talking with himself again.  
'so, why did you do it?'   
"I don't know..." Deadpool still couldn't figure it out. "I really don't know. There's this weird feeling I'm getting, and it's changing me."  
'Why so suddenly?'  
"I don't know!" He flicked his mask at the wall, watching it splat against it and fall to the floor. "I'm bored or something I guess."  
'Maybe it's because of him?'  
"What do you mean?"  
'If anyone else were to make you out to be a potential hero, you'd blow it off. He gives a small speech in an effort to not die, and suddenly you're reconsidering life.' "Yeah well, maybe he just puts the words in a way that makes sense to me." Deadpool frowned. "I have these powers, I should make good of them."  
'Who are you trying to impress?'  
"Him. I'm trying to impress him. I want to prove to him that I can be a hero. I want to prove to him that he can trust me. He looks so happy doing what he does, meanwhile I'm just full of self pity and hate, and hatred for others way more then I should." He sat up. "Maybe I'm jealous. He's loved by everyone, and meanwhile the most recondition I get, even when I do something helpful, is some strangers on the street mistaking me for him because our suits are red."

Deadpool looked out the window at the quiet nightlife of the city. If being a hero is what it takes for people to like you, than that's what he'd do. He had no idea how long he'd have to wait for the green light from Spidy for another chance, he didn't actually say, but he didn't tell him to leave either. He couldn't lie, he was looking forward to their next meeting, still holding onto that dream of them being a crime fighting super team.

He couldn't go back now, even if he wanted to. He'd made a commitment and gave his guns away to prove it. It was stupid from the outside looking in, and trying not to kill everyone would indeed be a struggle, but to Deadpool this would all be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week had passed since the incident at King Ping's building. Peter had to wonder if Deadpool was correct by what he said about HYDRA hunting him down. He had alerted Nick Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D. about the issue, and they said they would keep a close eye on him and HYDRA. So far however, nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Speaking of Deadpool, Peter hadn't seen him since that day either. He wondered where he went, but also was partly glad and hoping he left the city, because he wasn't around causing trouble for Spider-Man to clean up. He did run the idea of recruiting Deadpool by Nick Fury, as he promised, but Nick shot the idea down. Saying Deadpool was too unstable, too reckless, too dangerous to be trusted. He wasn't exactly wrong, but Peter couldn't find it in himself to track down the mercenary and break to him the news.

Right now that didn't matter, he was running late for work, again, and made the stupid mistake of trying to take the bus, avoiding HYDRA as Spider-Man by using his powers only when absolutely needed. This came to cause him grief as now he was late, and sprinting down the sidewalk, trying to make it to the Daily Bugel building.

He had almost reached the building before tripping up and bumping into a taller man in a hoodie. Where he had been in a rush, he wasn't watching where he was going and despite having the reflexes of a spider, the man was still one of the clumsiest humans on earth. Hell, he got his powers because his clumsiness allowed for a spider to bite him.

"Hey, watch it!" The man turned around to look at Peter, looking more then upset that Peter had ran into him.  
Peter stumbled back in shock once seeing the man's face. It was horribly scarred, he looked like a burn victim. It wasn't just any normal person who had ended up in an accident though... He'd recognize those scars anywhere.   
"Well?" The man stood up straighter, his slight height advantage making him somewhat intimidating to Peter. "It's rude to bump into someone like that without an apology."  
"Uhhh..." Peter was at a lost for words, too distracted by the fact Deadpool had in fact not left New York by now, and was standing right in front of him and seemingly had no idea that he was Spider-Man, for now at least.  
"Uhhhhh...?" Deadpool mocked looking back at Peter. "Pretty sure that's not how you say it."  
"R-right... Sorry." Peter shook his head and brought himself back to earth. Deadpool doesn't seem to recognize him, so might as well play it cool and escape. "Sorry I was in a hurry and didn't see you there."  
"Where you off to in such a rush?" Deadpool asked to Peter's annoyance.  
"Work, I was rushing to work of which I'm late for." He tried to push past the man.  
"What kind of work do you do?" Deadpool didn't seem to care starting a conversation with him was in fact making him later.  
Peter sighed, giving in as Deadpool now walked with him on his way to the building. "I work for the Daily Bugel." He responded. "I'm a photographer."  
"Oooh neato!" Deadpool did his normal thing of allowing his excitement to show too much. "Whattya take pictures of?"  
"Whatever Jamerson wants me to." Peter huffed now standing outside of the office building, still chatting and knowing that JJ is going to fire him again. "And the way he gets, mainly trying to get pictures of Spider-Man." Peter had to smirk, most images he gave Jamerson were selfies in his suit to please his boss and keep his job.

"So you go around taking pictures of Spider-Man?" Deadpool asked curiously. "Do you ever get the chance to like... y'know... speak with him? Do you know him?"  
Peter looked at the man questionably. Why was he asking this? "Uh, Yeah I kinda know him. I mean when you're chasing the same super hero around town all the time you end up making friends, I guess?" Peter didn't know if he were to be a normal human if he would actually be friends with Spider-Man, but he just assumed he'd be friends with himself.  
"Oh so you do know him then!" Deadpool perked up. "You uh... wouldn't happen to know where he was last seen would you?"  
"Why are you asking?" Peter frowned, Deadpool was looking for him apparently, and he knew why.  
"I'm uh... I'm an old friend of his actually." Deadpool claimed. "I'm looking for him cause y'know just wanna.. chat and catch up on old times.. or something...."  
"Right..." Peter Sighed. "Look I'm late, I have to go." He started to head into the building.  
"Wait." Deadpool called out to him. "What's your name?"  
"Does it matter?" Peter cringed. "I highly doubt we're gonna cross paths again."  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" Deadpool offered. "I'm Wade."   
Peter sighed. "Peter. Perter McLate Pants. I really have to go, it was nice talking to you, bye!" Peter now being rude, pushed opened the doors and rushed into the building.

"Hey, hey wait!" Wade attempted to reach out to him, not done his conversation but the doors closed in his face. Locking. Peter had swiped a keycard and now he couldn't get in. He let out a sigh shoving his hands in his pockets and scowling, containing on his way to the Mexican joint he had in mind.

So, Spider-Man was still in the city. Wade wasn't exactly sure where he was but he was still in the city. What's worse was that Spider-Man seemingly lied to him. "Being a hero isn't about the fame and the fans..." is what he claimed but yet, the only lead he could find to track him down looking for answers, was from a newsboy that took pictures of the hero for the local newspaper. What a hypocrite.

Maybe Spider-Man was ignoring him and not reporting back on the possibility of him learning how to be a real hero, because Spider-Man would rather keep all the fame for himself? Why else would he want Deadpool to leave New York so badly? Wade started to wonder what else he didn't know or was mis-informed about Spider-Man? That Peter dude seemed to know quite a lot, perhaps he was one of those fanboys along with being a reporter?

He continued to walk down the street, rummaging for his phone in his pocket and then taking it out. Curious, he internet searched the name Peter. Realizing that wasn't going to work and give him the world population of Peter's, he then associated him with his workplace. Peter, Daily Bugel. Bingo, something to work with. The first result was his work profile on the newspaper company's site. Clicking it, Wade learned more about his job, and got his email and work number. He was also given his last name.

"Time to go to Facebook." He smirked, opening the app and now leaning against the wall a few blocks away from the building, letting citizens pass him by, ignoring the comments and blank stares. "Let's see here... Peter... P-a-r-k-e-r. Parker." He enter the search bar on the app.  
"Huh, I wonder why most superheroes have initials and names that are the same."  
'What?'  
"Oh nothing, the reader's will understand."  
'...okay.'

Peter's profile eventually showed up, the man he met on the street matching the profile image. Wade clicked on it and was ready to check out more about this guy-

"Oh what the fuck." He scowled at his phone. "Profile unavailable to the public? Now how am suppose to move the plot along." You feel Deadpool look up from his phone and stare back at you, dear reader. "On a side note, this is why you should check your privacy settings kids, You never know what creepy, ex-super hero will try to creep your profile."

Deadpool switched back to Peter's profile on the Daily Bugel website. Email and work-phone were the only options. And everyone knows no one answers their email now adays. So, copying the number to memory, he gave it a shot...


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh for the love of god." Peter put his head down on his desk.

His phone had been ringing all day and it was going again. He knew giving Deadpool his name would have some sort of black lash, but this was unexpected. The man had apparently looked him up and got his work number off the site and was calling him non-stop with questions about Spider-man. If Peter were to compare, Deadpool was getting worse then Jamerson, and that was a statement.

Something had to be done, Deadpool was trying to locate Spider-man and peter cussed as he realized he brought this upon himself by not manning up and telling the mercenary he wasn't wanted as a hero. He made plans, after work, since the HYDRA didn't seem to be as actively after him as he thought, Peter would slip into his suit and confront Deadpool.

"I mean how hard can it be?" Peter asked himself. "All I gotta do is walk up to him and say, 'hey, you didn't get the job. better luck next time kiddo.'"

He sighed as the phone stopped, then started again. At this rate Peter wasn't going to get any work done, sure he was a photographer, but he had other work to get done too. He was an editor, double checking articles before they were sent to press, and he was also in charge of making sure the site was up to date and had the latest information. He couldn't focus with all that ringing, and he was worried that eventually Jamerson would complain about it too. He already had enough of his boss for today, from receiving a lecture for being late - again.

Peter couldn't take it anymore as the phone entered it's next loop again. Deadpool was leaving voice mails now too which he would delete without listening because any thing Deadpool had to say to a random reporter he just met couldn't possibly be important. Shoving away from his desk, Peter stood up, walked over to his phone, followed the plug and unplugged the phone from the wall. Finally piece and quiet.

The quiet only lasted all of 10 minutes, if that. Suddenly, Peter's cellphone was ringing now, the same as his office phone. He groaned as the same number showed up on the caller I.D. He swore he was going to kill Deadpool the next time he saw him. Maybe that'd be a good stress reliever sometimes for his normally good-guy attitude about not killing anyone, Since the man couldn't die it was like murder without actual murder. Hell, maybe he could sew closed his mouth so he didn't have to listen to the sewage that poured out of it anymore. Seemed like a bad marketing plan to do that though.

Taking a deep breath Peter picked up his cell and answered it. "What."  
"Hey! Peter!" Wade cheerfully responded on the other end. "Remember me? I'm the guy you met on the street this morning, actually bumped into, actually you were going so fast you almost ran me over. Like, wow. But yeah it's me. I also called earlier saying that I wanted some scoop on Spider-Man, and like we lost connection or something? Haha. I kept trying to call back and it kept going to voice mail I don't know if you got them or not but uh you should check. That or maybe the phone service in that place is really bad. You should so do something about that, I can recommend you to a guy-"  
"Wade." Peter finally got a chance to cut him off. "How did you get this number?"  
"Oh your cellphone?" Wade responded with a question. "I called the main office, they recruited me to your friend, nice little redhead, Mary Jane I think her name is. I'd defiantly bone her, and you're only in the friend zone? wooow."  
"Wait, wait what!? You'd what!? I mean I'm not saying she's not defiantly that kind of material but we're just friends cause... wait no, Stop. Stop talking about my friend."

Peter stumbled over his words, he was a little protective over his friend, she was in fact very attractive, although he'd always seen her as a friend. They tried to date once or twice but it just wasn't working out for them, so friend zone it was. But Wade calling her hot just offset him. He didn't want his best friend to end up dating a manic like Deadpool. He'd probably kill her.

"So, Mary Jane gave you my cellphone number?" Peter frowned, staring down the hall to his friend's office, intending to have a chat and ask her why in the name of Asguard would she do that.  
"Yep, real nice girl." Wade responded. "Is she single? I mean, since you two are in the friend zone and all-"  
"Deadpool, shut up!" Peter snapped, then quickly realizing the slip up he made.   
There was silence on the other end of the line for quite sometime.  
"Uh... what?"  
"What?"  
"What."  
"Listen-"  
"No no, was it that obvious?"  
"What?"  
"I guess you are a pretty die hard fan then." Deadpool suddenly continued. "I bet all the pieces fell together and you realized who I actually was. Wow I just didn't think it was that obvious, although my looks are quite remarkable."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. He was used to calling the mercenary by his alias, never once actually interacting with him outside of the infamous armed suit which totally copied his own, and Peter couldn't lie, his heart was racing a million miles a minute thinking he'd just blown his secret identify as Spider-Man. Lucky for him Deadpool was too dense to string the pieces together himself, and regarded Peter as just being a fan that was able to identify Deadpool without his mask.

"Yeah sorry about that." Peter responded.  
"Don't be." Deadpool replied. "Deadpool or Wade, which ever you prefer. Admit it though, you must be pretty psyched to meet me huh!?"  
"Eh, not really." Peter replied, not lying.  
"But you can tell everyone you're friends with Deadpool! A real life superhero!"   
"I'm friends with Spider-Man too, a more well-known hero. What's your point?" Peter busted his bubble.  
"Oh right. Spider-Man." Deadpool got back on track. "So, you honestly don't know where he is?"  
"No, I don't. If that's all you wanted to know-"  
"No I have more questions." Deadpool continued. "You said you're in close relations to him though, so tell me, from your job perspective, does Spider-Man love the spotlight?"  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow at his phone.  
"I mean, being a hero, he's totally doing it for the fame. Isn't he?"  
Peter let out a long sigh, Deadpool was still on about what it meant to be a hero? He was starting to think it was for the better that he wasn't accepted as one and just remained a neutral pawn for whoever has the most cash.

"No, he doesn't." Peter responded.  
"But, he always poses for the paper, and I've seen your reports and pictures. He's always there for the cover stories." Deadpool replied. "He is clearly popular."  
"Just because he's popular doesn't mean he does what he does for his fans, Wade."  
"Well then what does it mean?" Deadpool sounded a bit confused. "I just don't understand it. What makes Spider-Man so great?"  
Peter took a moment to think. He scrolled through the open webpage on his computer, looking over all the articles and reports on the hero. "I can't really explain it." He eventually stated.   
"Well, I want answers." Deadpool demanded. "What can he do that I can't, which makes him a better hero then me?"  
Peter smiled as he looked over the well written reports done by his friend, MJ, actually crediting Spider-Man for being the hero he is instead of smashing him like JJ did. "Hey, Wade...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Look, I really gotta get back to work, but do yourself a favour." Peter responded, still smiling. "Read some of Mary Jane's articles. Call me back when you figure it out."

\------------

There was a click and this time Deadpool didn't bother instantly calling back. He was cut off mid-sentace though when he asked "Figure it out? Figure out what?" And was still left to figure out what he was suppose to figure out on his own.

Wade sat back in the internet cafe, staring at his phone. Peter debunked that Spider-Man wasn't an actual Hypocrite and was telling the truth, which was good, but he also tried to explain to him what it was exactly that a Hero like Spider-man did, and all he got was being told to read the articles on the site.

Confused and bored out his mind, Wade did exactly that. Mary Jane was an excellent writer and reporter, and there was a reason Jamerson kept her around and preferred her over Peter. She told the turth and nothing but the truth and wasn't afraid to challenge Jamerson's suggestions that Spider-Man was a menace. You'd think he'd order her to take all these articles down because they praise the vigilantly that he despised so much, but he didn't because they were so well argued.

There were a lot of articles. Peter wasn't the only one with close relation and connection to Spider-Man it would seem. There was everything from saving the world, to the city, to just saving a cat from the tree. As Wade started to read through these articles, he noticed they all shared one thing in common. Spider-Man had a purpose to do what he does.

'Why did you stop the Green Goblin?' 'He was putting other lives at risk.'  
'Why did you spare Doc Oct?' 'Everyone deserves a second chance, and he was my friend once. He wasn't always like this.'  
'Why did you risk it all, including your own death to stop that atomic bomb from going off?' 'because I didn't give up hope, and I didn't want to let everyone down. A hero's job is save people, and provide hope. Without hope, the war is already lost.'

Spider-Man had very high morals, that was true. Wade just fully couldn't get his head around why that was. Why would you save that guy who tired to kill you? Why would you save someone who tried to kill many. How could someone possibly see so much good in everyone? Chance after chance the villains will always return, so why would you keep sparing them when it's so much easier to kill them?

That was it. That was the reason, and now it finally made sense. Deadpool killed people because it was easier to kill then to forgive. Perhaps that could be seen as wrong, but some people just honestly can't be forgiven. But yet here he was, a known murder, he'd taking more lives himself then what he could count, and yet Spider-man saw hope for him. Well, until he royally screwed it up.

Why was he still feeling so guilty about that? Wade had so many mixed feelings and emotions as of late and he didn't know what to do with them. These were emotions that rarely bothered him unless something really, really bad or tragic happens, and some of them were emotions he didn't even know he was capable of. It confused him. Wade was confused and he didn't know how to get unconfused. He was still looking for answers.

This main goal still, above all else was to become a hero. Perhaps he wouldn't be feeling this way anymore if he was one, or if he was at least popular. They say being a hero isn't about the fame but Wade couldn't help but to feel it was a big part of it. If he was popular he could fix things like his reputation. Maybe other heroes would respect him more, he obviously wasn't blind to how people like Wolverine were turned away from him, to be fair he didn't really like wolverine that much in return, but Spider-Man was annoyed as well. That's right Wade wasn't blind. He just tried to play it off and ignore it. He was so used to it that it wasn't bothering him, but it still did.

Wade wasn't this bad before his changes. The cancer is what did him and he was stupid and allowed himself to get used and abused by Weapon X. He still hated and cussed the Program and all that had involvement in it, it drove his hunger and desire for revenge, but now with the majority of the people who hurt him and other's dead... Wade was, starting to loose purpose in his life. That was the best explanation as to why he decided to turn over a new leaf. But he still needed exposer.

More importantly, he still needed answers. And he had a plan to get them.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter sighed heavily as he finished work for the day. He slipped out of the office and down the street, ducking into an alley way he used often for a quick costume change. He was done with Peter Parker's work day, but Spider-Man's daily work had just begun. He was surprised actually how quiet it was this week though in terms of issues that required his attention. Normally he would have to leave work early to deal with something, but not today.

He loaded up his web shooters checking their fluid before using it to web his backpack with all his other belongings to a wall, well hidden and out of reach until he could come back for it later when he was done patrol. Peter then started his second life as he shot a web off into the city and used it to travel through.

There wasn't much on the go, as said before it was very quiet the past week. Spider-Man was actually getting suspicious of the quiet nature, too used to the dangers of a villain attacking any other day. He'd rounded the city three times now, not finding anything major, and the most was just saving another cat from a tree. Oddly the same cat, which he suggested to the owner they invest in one of those cat leaches to prevent that from happening.

It was on the way back, the sun setting now with it getting late, that Peter swung through the city and suddenly fell and came in contact with the ground. He groaned with the pain from the sudden impact with the ground, realizing his web had been cut and he was getting a major dose of De Ja Vu.

"How nice of you to drop in!" The familiar voice spoke up again, yeah, totally happened before.   
"Deadpool..." Spider-Man sighed standing up and facing him. "Isn't there a easier way you can get my attention instead of cutting my webs?"  
"Well I could shoot at you." Deadpool laughed.  
"Alright then, cutting webs it is." Spider-Man accepted. "What do you want now?"  
"I was just... Y'know... looking for you." Deadpool started to rock on his feet. "I was kinda curious about how the whole... Hero in training thing was going over..."  
Spider-Man sighed, putting a hand to the back of his neck and looking up at the taller man. "Yeah... about that." He shifted. "Look Deadpool, I ran it by Fury, and well..."  
"Well what?" Deadpool asked eagerly. "Did he say how much of a brilliant idea that would be? How much you need me? How great of an addition I would be? When do I start?"  
"Well actually..." Spider-Man paused. "S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't looking for any new heroes right now, sorry." Spider-Man shrugged.  
Deadpool blinked. "Not right now?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay but just not right now." Deadpool started in. "That means later they will be looking for a Hero then I will be needed right?"  
"I didn't say that..." Spider-Man replied.   
"How later is right now from?" Deadpool asked, still determined.  
"I... Well you see..." Spider-Man struggled to find his words. He sighed again.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't interested in recruiting you... Deadpool I'm sorry but Nick Fury was actually very offended by me suggesting you."  
"Oh. okay." Deadpool seemed to accept that really quickly. "You did mention how much I've been trying right? Improving? Just to... make sure."  
"Yes, of course I did, it's just a no go, and he also said it would be wise for me to ask you again to... Leave New York." Spider-Man admitted.   
"I... okay." Deadpool sighed now.

They were interrupted by Spider-Man's wrist making a beeping, and him opening it up to use the communicator in his glove, as he was getting a call from S.H.E.I.L.D. "Spider-Man, we got a bit of a situation here that needs your attention right now." It was Nick Fury.  
"Speak of the Devil," Spider-Man spoke. "Yeah, I'm on the way." He closed the communication then looked back at Deadpool. "Look I gotta go..."  
"Yeah, Yeah I get it." Deadpool replied waving him off. "Go see what you're needed for and possibly go save the day or some junk."  
Spider-Man frowned at Deadpool. "I'm sorry." He spoke again. "I think you'd be better off just sticking to what you do best anyway."  
"Yeah maybe." Deadpool started to walk away.  
Spider-Man sighed again watching him leave, and then started up his webs again and made his way to the Helicarrier to see what he was needed of.

___________________

Deadpool kicked the ground as he started making his way back through the city. He was cussing and complaining as he walked. "What complete bullshit!" He exclaimed. "I can be a hero but big bad Nick Fury says I can't?" He spoke in a mocking voice. "I mean, I did what I was told and tried to play the good buy, but I'm still the bad guy. This sucks."

He sighed and sat down on a bench next to the park. "I guess there's no choice, I'm not wanted here so why bother? This town already has a superhero and it's him." He watched, fully in suit still as people stared at him and gawked as they walked by. Some people actually did recognize him. He didn't care though, he just minded his own and kept running this thoughts through his head.

Watching the activities of the park, Deadpool stood up now, heading over and entering it. He'd spotted something he didn't particularly like. There was a small group of kids that were up to something no good. They were terrorizing a smaller kid and bullying them.

"Hey!" He called out as he stomped up to the group, causing them to freeze and stop teasing the kid and tossing around the stolen hat that they refused to give back. "Why don't you kids go pick on someone your own size."  
"Oh wow..." The leader of the snot rag's group stepped up looking up at Deadpool. The kid was about 14 or 15, so was his friends, compared to their victim who was only about 10. "Y-You're Deadpool right? The infamous mercenary, this is so cool!"  
The rest of the group crowded around him, started to ask questions. They praised him for being a kick-ass bad-ass. They spoke about how they wanted to be just like him, they begged him to teach them how to fight and wanted to see his swords. Deadpool dismissed them and pushed past them, taking the hat from the kid who last had it and then walking over to the small kid who was about to cry it seemed, but was now terrified and frozen as Deadpool loomed over them. Realizing his height Deadpool knelt down.

"Here." He said handing the kid his hat, and getting an annoyed sound from the group behind him.  
"...Thankyou..." The kid spoke softly, accepting his hat from Deadpool. "I... I have to go." The kid thanked him again and then ran off before the bullies could find him.  
"Hey what was all that about!" The leader of the group walked up to Deadpool. "I thought someone like you would be just as against nerds like that as we are."  
"Look kid, picking on someone 5 years younger then you is not nice." Deadpool scolded standing up again to loom over him. "You should all be ashamed."  
"Ashamed? You're not ashamed when you kill people are you? Why should we be ashamed for picking on a dumb kid?" The leader scowled, turning to his group and motioning for them follow him as he walked away. "Geeze, I used to think you were cool until I met you. You're just as bad as that Spider Guy."

Deadpool frowned watching them leave. "Yeah well I don't want kids like you as my fans anyway!" He called back. Deadpool normally had a soft spot for all children but seeing them being mean to someone else like that really set him off. He sighed again heading back to his bench and sitting back now, suddenly scanning for any more bullies and keeping an eye on the previous group to make sure they weren't gonna pick on someone else.

A thought ran through his mind. Helping that kid and seeing them first fear him then smile when he helped them actually made him feel... good. Then Deadpool frowned as he revisited the conversation that just took place. The older kid asking him if he were ashamed when killing people. Deadpool never really though much about it before but... he killed people. He'd always done it and knows that yes he kills people but... He also takes their lives, as in effecting anyone they knew, friends, family, etc. Why now was he considering the devastation he was causing people by killing them.

He thought back on the robbery at the bank he tried to stop. The robbers shot innocents, something Deadpool never agreed with. The image of that woman's life being ended fn front of him still ran fresh in his mind. She had so much left to do, she could of been a mother, a wife, what if her kids were dealing with this now? How would her mother feel? She was young too, probably still had both her parents, how did they deal with burning their daughter. All because some asshole was after cash.

Kinda exactly what Deadpool did. He killed people, didn't matter who, he killed them for cash. Everything came rushing to him, as if getting hit by a truck. He felt dizzy which often didn't happen unless he'd been hacked and slashed so much and was bleeding out, but he was perfectly fine. He was even feeling sick. All the lives he's taken and everyone he's effected because he was so... greedy. Guilt was a horrible feeling and he didn't like it, he also couldn't get his head around the fact why he was only now feeling. Why not sooner? Why not the first life he took. Why couldn't he feel it when he killed that asshole who ruined his own life.

It dawned on him that he'd been so blinded by anger back then and hatred that he didn't care. But the more Deadpool lived and explored, using his powers and coping with them, he started to change. He got his revenge so there was no need hold anger anymore. He was getting bored and loosing his desire for money because he can have anything in the world now. What was the point in that? Where was the fun.

What would of happened if he killed everyone on earth, he could do that. The thought passed through him, the realization that yes he could do that and damage everything. He was a walking murder weapon if he wanted to be. His guilt continued to build as he though about even the genuine bad guys he's taken out. He was curious now about the one who had hired him to kill Spider-Man, of all people! He cussed himself out for even considering to accept that, and actually attempt it.

He got up and started walking again. He suddenly had a lot more to think about then he was used to...


	10. Chapter 10

Spider-Man landed on the Helicarrier after webbing himself up to it. He let himself in through his normal route and made his way down the hallways of the large air ship. He was curious as to what Nick Fury had in store for him, it sounded a bit urgent whatever it was he was needed for. A guard stopped him as he headed towards to bridge. Once explaining himself and how Nick Fury asked him to come, the guard kindly let him through. Being Spider-Man getting into places like this wasn't actually that hard.

"Yo, what's the problem, Fury?" Spider-Man asked walking up to the dark skinned man who turned around to face him, a normal scowl on his face but expression softening seeing a common ally.   
"We've got a bit of a concerning discovery." Nick Fury replied, leading him over to a computer to bring up information on the screen. "One of our field agents did a investigation of the attack HYDRA launched and found out why they were questioning and tracking the purchase and exchange of ISO-8."  
"Really?" Spider-Man looked at the screen. "What was it?"  
Fury turned to Spider-Man. "Do you remember... Venom?"   
Spider-Man stiffened up. "I... I thought I took care of that..."  
"Oh you did." Fury reassured him. "But I'm using it as an example..." He pressed a few buttons on the computer and brought up a diagram of a substance.  
"Is that...?" Spider-Man's eyes widened at the screen.  
"The Symbiote." Fury looked at Spiderman. "But it's not the original, somehow HYDRA has replicated the make up of it. Cloned in a way, but we can't figure out what they cloned it from, because there is no knowledge of them acquiring a part of the original Symbiote."  
"Interesting..." Spider-Man stated. "So are they going to make a monster with this stuff?"  
"Not exactly..." Fury replied. "They seem to be looking into it to make some sort of super armour from it. When you were in the black suit, you're aware of how strong that material is."  
"Oh yeah." Spider-Man replied, realizing now why he was called to this matter. "Honestly, if it wasn't for the whole brainwashing and changing who I was thing, the black suit was actually pretty cool and useful."  
"Well here's the concerning part, because of that." Fury continued. "They are looking for ISO-8 to inject the Symbiote and see if they can increase it, control it and possibly neutralize the sentient part and keep the material. And the worst part, they got their hands on some ISO-8."  
"So, you want me to go in and steal the clone Symbiote so they can't go ahead with this, right?" Spider-man asked. "I mean HYDRA would have a huge advantage with armour made form the stuff."  
"You'd be correct." Fury replied. "We cant afford to let them develop this technology. Also, if we can get our hands on it, we can quarantine it, and if HYDRA's assumptions are correct, perhaps we can neutralize it ourselves and use it for our own armour, which will benefit us on our job to protect against threats and also give the advantage to spare having to call in so many heroes."  
"So you want to put me out of a job?" Spider-Man laughed.  
"Of Course not." Fury replied. "But being able to handle larger threats with just humans will make your life and the other's lives easier as well, and you can focus your attention on bigger threats such as the super villains."  
"That makes a lot of sense actually." Spider-Man commented.

Fury brought up a layout of one of HYDRA's base. "We've located the lab at this location, we'll send you in with a S.H.E.I.L.D. unit. Once you locate the lab with the project, alert us and we'll make a move to storm to base, causing a distraction for you to grab it and get out. Simple really."  
"Sure, easy enough." Spider-Man replied. "When do we head out, I need to lie to Aunt May again so she doesn't get suspicious."   
"It's getting late right now, so head home and tell your aunt its a trip with work or something." Fury replied. "Show up here first thing tomorrow morning and that's when we will head out. Any more time given to HYDRA to develop the project could be detrimental."  
"Understood." Spider-Man said heading to the doors again. "I'll be here first thing in the morning." He gave a wave and made his way out of the bridge, and down the hall and back out of the ship, swinging away back through the city.

_______________

"Okay, Deadpool this is getting out of hand." Spider-Man spoke not bothering to pick himself up off the ground. Deadpool had cut his web again to get his attention. "I thought you were leaving?"  
"I was." Deadpool said, pulling the Spider to his feet. "Buuuut I changed my mind."  
"Why do you wanna hang out around New York?" Spider-Man asked annoyed.   
"Well one, I get to hang out with my favourite person ever!" Deadpool pulled Spider-Man into a forced hug and was promptly shoved away. "And two, I had a character developing thought."  
"Oh did you?" Spider-Man questioned. "What was it?"  
"I decided, fuck Nick Fury." Deadpool replied.  
"At least take him to dinner first." Spider-Man remarked.  
"Look, he said he didn't want me around here as a Hero. Usually that translates to he thinks I'm a trouble maker and a lot of hassle. But I've proved otherwise to you, haven't I?" Deadpool asked.  
"Well, I mean yeah I guess you've stuck to what you've said and improved. Its been well over a week and no one's been killed..." Spider-Man admitted that Deadpool did have him impressed.   
"Exactly! So I'm gonna keep doing that." Deadpool replied. "I can help people and be a hero without Saint Nick's approval."  
"You can." Spider-Man replied smiling under his mask, now extremely impressed that Deadpool was actually going ahead with this. "You can help everyone around the world instead of hunting them around it."  
"Yeah I can." Deadpool replied happily. "I can be a real hero."  
"You sure can bud." Spider-Man gave him a light hearted pat on the back. "Well, see you around. Send me a post card from wherever you go." He stuck his web to a building.  
"Hey... Hey wait!" Deadpool grabbed him, keeping him from swinging away. "W-where are you going? What do you mean wherever I go, I can't stay here?"  
"Well I uh... I'm sorta already handling things here, Deadpool." Spider-Man looked at him lopsided.  
"I... You don't want me here do you?" Deadpool asked.  
"I mean not when you were all guns a blazing an trying to take my head off, no."  
"Well I'm not doing that, sorry about that by the way." Deadpool replied. "But I'm different now! I've changed! For the better! So Since I'm not like that, can I stay?"

Spider-Man thought for a moment. He wondered how Fury would react to Deadpool still hanging around. Spider-man had to admit, when Deadpool wasn't Deadpool and was Wade Wilson he was kinda fun and tolorable. The only thing that really ever bugged him about the mercenary was his profession, but if he was giving that up now... He was getting really excited thinking that he was right and had converted Deadpool over to a new leaf.

"Well I... Don't see what harm it can do." Spider-Man replied. "As long as you promise to stick to this new you."  
"I think I can handle it." Deapdool replied. "I mean it's not like I was addicted to guns and stuff." He turned to the side and took out his wallet whispering to a small picture he had of one of his favourite guns. "Forgive me."  
Spider-Man rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you can stick to it? I mean not killing people too, you still do have very sharp swords."  
"Don't worry baby boy," Deadpool replied turning back to him. "Stab wounds are easier to recover from then bullets, and it's no different then punching a guy in the face. I know where all the main arteries are in the human body, so Instead of using them to quickly kill my enemies I'll use that knowledge to not unalive them, yeah?"  
"That works I guess." Spider-Man replied. "I mean I've sent a few to the hospital as well, cause fighting can get rough. I just don't want anyone to loose their life over it though."  
"I'll make sure not to unalive them." Deadpool said. "I promise."  
"Okay then, I guess this is settled." Spider-man extended his hand for a handshake. "Welcome to the new you."  
"Deadpool, friendly neighbour hood hero." He took Spider-man's hand and shook it firmly.  
"Alright you stole my outfit, don't still my line too." Spider-Man joked.  
"I did not steal your outfit, you stole mine." Deadpool arugued.  
"What, I did not. I made it from scratch, I didn't even know you when I first became Spider-Man!" Spider-Man scowled under his mask.  
"Oh but I knew you, and I know for a fact you stole my idea." Deadpool arugued.  
"That doesn't make any sense, how can you say that." Spider-Man shot back. "If anything you stole mine!"  
"I did not!"  
"You did so!"  
"Did not."  
"Did so."  
"Did not."   
"Yes you did."  
"No, I didn't!"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."

"Yeah uh, just head on to the next chapter reader, this is going to take awhile to settle."


	11. Chapter 11

After settling a hour long debate, Peter decided to give in and let Deadpool win it. He only agreed that he stole his outfit just to get him to shut up. Once that was over they parted ways when Peter said it was getting really late and he had to head home, unlike Deadpool, he did have a life outside of his mask. Deadpool seemed to understand though, and didn't seem too surprised about it, and he didn't ask about where Spider-Man lived either, which was a good thing.

Peter reached his home and jumped into the bushes for a quick costume change before he truly became himself again. Stuffing his spandex into his bag he walked up to the house's front door and put the key in. Turning the knob he walked in and was greeted with the familiar sight of a run down rental apartment. Although it didn't look like much he was glad to see it honestly. He tossed his bag on the nearby chair and collapsed on the couch.

The flashing of the house phone caught his attention. New messages left while he was out. He picked it up and checked them. Aunt May again. He felt bad that he made her worry so much, and she worried even more since he moved out but what could a guy really do about all that when your a superhero? Balancing two lives was probably harder then saving the city.

He checked the time. It was past mid-night. It was too late to return his Aunt's calls. She would call again in the morning when she woke up, she always did. Peter would answer it then, before he left to go out and join S.H.E.I.L.D. on the big mission he had been assigned. He was kinda grateful Nick Fury was willing to wait another day, it would be the weekend then, today was Friday. That meant Aunt May was the only one Peter had to lie to, and there wasn't a risk of trying to make an excuse for missing work and have to deal with the whole 'fired' routine again.

As it was stated, it was really late. Peter had been on the go all day with work and superhero duties, and honestly just being around Deadpool for an hour was enough to run anyone down. The man didn't know when to shut up and that debate honestly would of went on all night if he hadn't chose to end it then and there. Peter decided to get ready for bed, making his way to the bedroom. He had to get some sleep, tomorrow was a big day.

He found himself questioning extremely what HYDRA wanted with a cloned Symbiote and ISO-8. He was already trying to play sherlock and put all the pieces together. What was probably most interesting was that the Kingping had bought the stuff from Oscorp. Peter knew that couldn't mean anything good could come of it. Why HYDRA would want it though was another question, and why did they go after the shipment of someone else instead of just buying their own?

What worried peter the most was probably not knowing where they managed to get something to clone a Symobite. Was it a part of the original, of which he himself had studied and found it could reproduce itself, or had they made it from scratch? It was a scary thought because if that technology got out of hand, or into the wrong ones, (Thankfull HYDRA didn't want to destroy the world, just own it.) they could have a major Bioweapon on their hands. The damage it could cause would be unthinkable.

So many questions and thoughts for tomorrow ran though his head, and oddly among them, despite all the worry, Peter found himself thinking about other things. He was still stuck on the fact that with just a few weeks he had converted one of the most dangerous people he knew into a better person. Peter wondered if this was actually real at some points, was Deadpool turning over a new leaf? He kinda hoped that if he proved himself Nick Fury would tolerate him being around. Deadpool wasn't all that bad once you got past his mouth. Dare Peter say it, he actually was kinda excited to see Deadpool again. Just the thought of seeing how much more he can improve was enough to put a smile on his face.

Of course he would never admit this in a million years...

_____________________________________________

"Okay, do you know the game plan?" Fury asked again as he turned to the Spider who stand next to him, looking down over the HYDRA base getting ready to enter it.  
"Yeah, you went over it like 100 times on the way here." Spider-Man yawed still feeling a little sleepy from waking up so early. "Are you sure they are even awake? Or do HYDRA not sleep at all?"  
"If you want to be a good hero, you're gonna have to learn to act when duty calls." Fury sighed rolling his eyes at the man's still childish behaviour.   
"Yeah, yeah I know, I just sorta wished duty called when I was more alert." Spider-Man replied. "My brain doesn't start working 'till twelve."  
"I'm surprised your brain hardly works at all." Fury said with a smirk, he was joking of course knowing himself that Peter was actually a very smart kid.  
"Oh so Fury makes jokes now?" Spider-Man questioned with a smirk under his mask.

"We're in position." A guard walked up to the two and alerted them.  
"Alright, on my word." Nick Fury confirmed, sending the guard back to his station. He turned to Spider-Man. "Okay there is a vent located on the back of the roof near the top right. It should be big enough for you to crawl through, being Spider-Man I'm sure that's not a problem for you. Once you're inside, you're on your own. Your job is to sneak around without being sighted, and find out where they are keeping that project. Once you find it, alert me on the intercom and I will send a team in to seize it, following the path you have mapped out with the tracker we have given you."  
"Got it." Spider-Man said, stepping now towards the opening door of the ship.   
"Good luck." Fury gave him a pat on the back and sent him on his way.

He pretty much pushed Spider-Man out which caused the man to fail around as he fell through the air not expecting that. Quickly panicking he realized he didn't have a parachute and made one himself with webs and sighed as he slowed his decent. After a few moments the ship was out of sight and hidden waiting now on Spider-Man to do his end of the mission. He landed quietly on the roof and looked around to make sure he wasn't seen.

Undetected he made his way to the top right of the roof and located the vent. There was a cover on it which he quickly dealt with by webbing it up and ripping it away. It was just barely big enough for him to fit, it was a good thing he wasn't closterphobic.

"Alright, this should be quick and easy." Spider-Man spoke to himself as he traversed the vents. He stopped moving when he saw some HYDRA guards travel below him. They didn't seem to notice he was there.   
"Y'know, you'd think places like this would learn to start putting security systems in the vents and stuff." He sighed continuing on his way. "Ah well, sucks to be them I guess."

The vent eventually came to an end and so he had to exit. There was an opening of which he kicked out and dropped down into the building. He stayed on guard as he looked around, seeing if anyone would come investigate the noise. No one did. Spider-Man did spot a security camera though, of which he took aim and covered up with one of his webs, this was a stealth mission after all.

"I'm inside the building." Spider-Man spoke up over his communicator.  
"Great, have you located the laboratories?" Fury responded.  
"No, not yet." Spider-Man replied. "I'm still looking but..." He ducked around a corner and gazed at the heavily armed guards that protected the elevator. "They have a lot of armed guards here, like more then average HYDRA."  
"Okay thanks for the info." Fury said, the sound of him punching something into a computer could be heard. "Where are you now?"  
Spider-Man squinted and gazed at the floor number on the elevator. "Third floor." He replied. "I think there's three and a basement."  
"My money is on the fact the Labs would be in the basement." Fury said.  
"Yeah good call." Spider-Man agreed. "I'll try to find my way down there and then contact you."  
"Alright." Fury confirmed. "Remember, this is a stealth mission, our best chances is to jump them when they least expect it, so don't blow your cover." He ceased his communications.

"Don't blow my cover." Spider-Man repeated pulling away from the wall and looking around now. "At that end is a elevator thats heavily guarded so at the other end..."   
Spider-Man made his way down the opposite end of the hall. He looked around the corner and sighed. "At the other end is a stairwell with more heavily armed guards."

He looked around the area again, he couldn't just walk up to them, he would be caught, nor could he crawl on the walls or ceiling because from their position they would see him. What to do? He pulled back around the corner for a second to think.  
".....uh."   
Spider-Man quickly turned to look at the confused employee that was staring at him now, almost shocked and probably debating calling out to the guards or not.   
"...Hi." Spider-Man responded.  
"Uh... uh uh... you're one of them... them supers..." The person stammered, they seemed to be slightly afraid, they were a normal researched by the looks of things, they had no weapons.  
"Uh, uh, uh yeah I am." Spider-Man mocked looking the person over. "You going to tattle on me yet or-"  
"O-Oh yeah! Y-You're not suppose to be here!" The person attempted to make a dash for a guard but was quickly webbed and yanked back.  
"Oh no you don't. I have an use for you." Spider-Man quickly pulled a fast one and knocked the employee out.

"Hey... Look." The guard at the stairwell nudged his buddy and pointed down the hallway.   
"What's going on?" They stared down the hallway at the researcher who was failing around, trying to get their attention.   
"Hey! Look at me! You two! Hi!" The researcher spoke in what seemed to be a heavily faked tone.  
"Isn't that jim, the new recruit?" One of guards asked the other.  
"Yeah I think so." The other replied. "I didn't think he was one of those screwball type, shall we see what's got him all worked up?"  
"Maybe he just lost his coffee cup or something." The other guard laughed as they made their way down the hallway.

Once they reached 'Jim' they could see that something was off. His eyes were closed and he wasn't even standing straight, he was being controlled like a puppet, literally, they could see the stings.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" One the guards piped up in a very angry tone.  
"I think we have an intruder!" The other guard replied, looking around furiously.  
"Don't you know how to treat a guest." Jim continued to be controlled in a fake voice. "Why not drop in and say hi!"

Jim's body suddenly hit the floor as he was dropped and the person controlling him, Spider-Man of course, dropped down as well and swing kicked into the guard's faces, knocking them down. He acted quickly, kicking their guns away and spinning webs at them. It wasn't long before his silent takedown was a success and the two guards and Jim were webbed to the ceiling where they wouldn't be found until much, much later then Spider-Man was long gone.

"Sorry I couldn't hang around boys." Spider-Man laughed at his own horrible puns. "I have work to do." He finished up and headed towards the stairwell.   
"Everyone takes the elevator, these stairs should be a breeze." He said as he opened the door and started to slide quickly down the rail. "There's not even any camera's down here I wonder if this will lead straight do-"  
Slam. He wasn't watching where he was going and the stair's railings ran out much too fast. He let out a moan as he unglued himself from the door and stepped back, taking a moment to regain his consciousness after taking a slight dizzy spell from the impact.   
"That could of gone a lot better." He complained placing a hand to his head. "But, here we are." He looked at the door that had the word "basement" written across the clouded window.

Carefully he cracked opened the door, looking around to make sure no guards were around. There was none, unlike up on the third floor. Actually, Spider-Man pushed the door open fully and gazed down the hallway. The place was deserted.   
"Again, you'd think this place would have better security then this." Spider-Man shrugged as he let himself in and walked down the hallway. "Now, where are the Laboratories at."

Spider-Man examined every door, most of them were not of interest like storage or fake-ID room. Naturally it was the large double doors at the end of the hall that lead to the laboratories. He went straight to them, pushed on them and...  
"Locked, of course." Spider-Man frowned. "And everything was going so well too." He folded his arms thinking now. "Where the hell am I going to find a key? Like it's not even a key card, it's a normal key, how outdated is this base?"  
"Perhaps I could help?" A voice spoke and Spider-Man turned to them and saw the key he needed dangling in front of him.   
He took they key. "Thanks."   
"No problem!"

...

"DEADPOOL WHAT THE F-"


	12. Chapter 12

"Haha, see what we did there? Cut the chapter because you're not allowed to cuss." Deadpool giggled.  
"What do you mean I'm not allowed to cuss?" Spider-Man questioned him.  
"You can't, its against the rules!" Deadpool replied   
"Says who?"   
"The author of this fanfiction."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm going to do it."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Oh but I would."  
"No, you can't!"  
"Here I go-"  
"Stop!"  
"Heck."  
There was a very audible loud gasping.

"Deadpool what the hell are you doing here?" Spider-Man questioned quite shocked and worried that this whole mission was just blown out of the water.  
"I'm here to help." Deadpool replied with a smile.  
"Who told you where I was!? How did you get here?" Spider-Man looked around making sure no one walked in on them.  
"A little birdie told me you had a big mission here and I decided to tag along to prove myself to Fury. Showing up so unexpected like this and doing a good job will surely gain my approval from him!" Deadpool beamed. "As for how I got here, I stowed away on the Helicarrier."  
"You what!" Spider-Man threw his hands up. "You can't be here! This is really serious and imporant!"  
"All the more reason then to need backup." Deadpool tried to reason.  
"I thought you didn't care about what Fury thought of you?" Spider-man asked.  
"I don't." Deadpool replied. "Personally anyway. I mean any super hero who is anyone is on good ground with Fury, hell even Wolverine is on okay grounds. I figured it would be in my best interest to get on his good side if I wanna be a good guy now."  
"Okay, but could you have picked any better time then this!?" Spider-Man exclaimed. "This is a very, very important and dangerous mission and I can't afford to have you screw it up!"  
"Relax baby boy, I won't screw it up." Deadpool laid a hand on Spider-Man's shoulder.   
"No, you don't understand. Fury would kill me if I let continue along - Hell Fury might kill me just because you're here, I was suppose to kick you out of the city!" Spider-Man shoved Deadpool's hand off his shoulder. "And stop calling me that!"

Spider-Man's communicator beeped on and Fury came in over the speaker. "Spider-Man, what is taking so long? Don't tell me you ran into trouble."  
Spider-Man flinched at the sound of his superior's voice and quickly responded to his communicator. "Uh, no. No. Everything is fine. I found the lab just now actually but it's locked."  
"We can force the doors open." Fury responded about to make a command. "I'm tracing your location."  
"No.. .No wait!" Spider-Man caught him off guard, also shoving Deadpool out of the way who insisted on trying to say hi to Fury. "The place is deserted, poor security, no need to blow stuff up if there's no need." He suggested. "LEt me find a way in and scope it out more, for all we know the lab could have a bunch of dangerous stuff you can't just rush in for."   
Fury was silent for a moment before thinking it over and agreeing to the plan. "Alright, it would save a lot of damage costs and men." He replied. "We will standby on back up, and do not hesitate to call if you need it. If you can, locate the Symboite clone, retrieve it, and leave as quickly as possible. Fury out."  
Spider-Man sighed as the communications were cut again.

"Sweet, now it's just you and me on a super exclusive mission!" Deadpool piped up.  
"Will you keep it down!" Spider-man snapped. "There may not be any guards on the halls but there could be hidden cameras, or people inside the lab."  
"Dude its like seven in the morning, no one is working this early on a weekend, not even the bad guys." Deadpool replied taking the Key back from Spider-Man and walking up to the laboratory doors. "Why do you think it's locked in the first place?"  
Spider-Man scowled. "That's what I said but Fury was like "Duty calls at any time" And all this junk." He spoke in a mocking tone when quoting Nick Fury. "H-hey wait!" He caught up to Deadpool who had already locked the door and started to walk in.

Thankfully Deadpool was completely correct and there was no one in the lab, the light's weren't even on. The Duo carefully walked in to the area, looking around at the many experiments on the go. Some stuff was in viles, there was a few human clones in tubes, and also what looked like a giant lava lamp made out of radio active material, along with the normal laboratory supplies, such as large shelves and cases with smaller projects on the go.

"So, what are we looking for?" Deadpool asked turning to Spider-Man.  
"I'm looking for a project that HYRDA is working with." Spider-Man made it clear this was his mission. "They somehow cloned the Symboite."  
"Symboite, you mean that thing that gave you the black suit? Yeah I heard about that." Deadpool inched closer to him. "Between you and me you looked like way hotter in that thing."  
Spider-Man shoved Deadpool, hard. "Knock it off" He demanded walking through the lab. "This is serious, they are looking into making armour with the stuff, if they succeed they could make a dangerous weapon."  
"So what was with the ISO-8?" Deadpool questioned.  
"You read about that huh?" Spider-Man looked to him. "Honestly I'm not sure what their doing with the ISO-8 other then the normal stuff it's used for, Enhancing weaker mutant's powers."   
"They wouldn't be injecting the stuff into the Symboite, would they?" Deadpool asked.  
Spider-Man looked at him, and then frantically started looking around the lab more.  
"They are , aren't they?" Deadpool started to help him look.  
"More then likely." Spider-Man said with a panicked tone. "No matter what I gotta find it!"  
"We, have to find it." Deadpool said.  
Spider-Man stiffened. "I. Me." He said again. "Just me, this is my mission. I'm sorry Deadpool but you had your chances, It's just meant to be. You really need to leave."

"What..." Deadpool stood up from the counter he was kneeling at to check under it. "Why...?"  
"It's just how things have to be." Spider-Man replied. "I mean, I really want you to be a good person, I think you can but you just can't be a good person here." He walked over to Deadpool, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking up at him. "I'm sorry."  
Deadpool frowned gently removing Spider-Man's hand. "Alright fine, I get it." He said. "I can take a hint, I can take a few actually. I guess it's time to give up and move on." He sighed loudly. "You got things covered here, I'll go find my own city to protect, I mean, I guess." His tone was very flat, and almost disappointed sounding.  
Spider-Man tried to lighten the mood. "I'm sure you'll do great once you find your calling." He suggested.  
"Maybe." Deadpool replied, he then held up a small test tube with a black substance in it. "Oh by the way, I found it." He handed it over.  
Spider-Man smiled, it was so quick for Deadpool to have found it. Deadpool thought to check the places Spider-Man wouldn't check until last minute. "Thanks." He said taking it from him.  
"Well I guess that's it then, mission over, I'll get out of your hair." Deadpool said starting to walk ahead of Spider-Man.  
"...Yea... guess so." Spider-Man replied looking at the cloned material in the tube. It moved a lot like the orginal Symboite, but some how this one seemed more tame. He would have to run tests back at the S.H.E.I.L.D. Lab to see if there's any cross contamination with the ISO-8.

Deadpool was about to take his lead when the doors suddenly swung open and hit him right in the face. He let out a pained cry which alerted Spider-Man from his trance with the material, and on guard and ready for the stream of guards that came in. Oddly no alarm was sounded.  
"I knew there was someone in this building!" One of the guards exclaimed aiming guns at Spider-Man now. "And i knew it had to be you judging by the webs that were stuck to our two pals upstairs!"  
"Oh you found that huh?" Spider-Man asked. "Took you long enough. How's Jim doing, he sounds like a nice kid."  
"Don't play games!" The guard demanded aiming his gun. "Drop the project SY-8."  
"SY-8?" Spider-Man questioned. "That sounds odd, could it be that... It's true isn't it? This thing is a Symobite mixed with ISO-8." Held up the bottle.  
"Grab it" The guard demanded his troops who ran towards Spider-Man instantly.

Spider-Man jumped out of the way, dodging them as they attempted to tackle him, he stuck to the ceiling, attempting to craw away but getting shot at. Deadpool came back into the fight, after taking a moment to cry about his broken nose, and helped Spider-Man out yet again as he tossed one of the chairs at the Guard that was shooting him, and charged for one of the other ones, knocking something off a table and breaking it.

"Hey careful!" Spider-Man called out. "I know you want to help but who knows what is in some of the containers here."  
"I think the chances of something blowing up is very low." Deadpool said punching a guard in the face and knocking some teeth loose. "What are you hanging around for, Go! Nick's waiting for you isn't he? This is your mission, not mine."  
"R-Right... right." Spider-Man said taking another moment to watch Deadpool fight. He wasn't using his swords, still didn't have his guns, he was just pulling punches and showing off his... guns.  
"Go!" Dedpool demanded again as more guards busted through the other door of the laboratory, oh great, the alarm was going now.  
"Probably a time to call Fury!" Spider-Man said, slipping out of the room and running down the hall, trying to get his communicator going.

"What is going on!?" Furry boomed over the communicator.   
"Uhhhhh, requesting that backup now!" Spider-Man exclaimed taking a sharp turn down the hallway looking for the stairwell. "I have the Symboite though, just get me out of here!"   
"What happened to the stealth mission?" Fury questioned but sending in back up none the less.  
"I... I hit a slight problem."  
"Oh did you?" Fury sounded concerned. "What was it?"  
"Don't worry about it." Spider-Man said tossing a web ahead and kicking out two guards that blocked his way to the stairs. "I took car of it."  
"The troops are heading your way, don't loose that Symboite." Fury replied. "And we'll talk later about bringing friends on missions."  
"H-How did you-?"  
"I can read the heat signatures of your location to track you, also you left the communicator on." Fury replied. "I told you no."  
"I know, I know!" Spider-Man said climbing the stairs back up to the third floor. "I told him no too, he's just... just like a lost puppy, y'know?"  
"...right." Fury sounded like he was scowling, Spider-Man could tell the tone when he was ususally upset. Everyone could actually, Fury was almost always upset about something.  
The communication got cut again and now Spider-Man could focus more on getting out. He decided his best bet was the way he came in.

He made his way up the stairwell again, not stopping till he reached the 3rd floor. He wondered for just a moment how Deadpool was handling himself back downstairs in the basement, now that Fury already knew he was tagging along uninvited, he could of came with Spider-Man back to the ship. Spider-Man wasn't too worried about him, because he knew the guy could take quite the beating, and also couldn't die, he was more worried about the HYDRA agents, and hoped Deadpool would stick to his streak of promising not to kill anyone.

Spider-Man reached the top of the stairs and busted through the door to the third floor hallway, trying to retrace his steps. Most of the guards were now down at the Laboratory, and now it was the third floor that was deserted. It was smooth sailing it would seem as he rounded the corner looking for the broken vent where he came in. Well, this would of been so easy, too easy almost. Of course something had to happen.

Crash. The glass tube with held the Symobite hit the floor and shattered. Spider-Man, going so fat down the hallways and being mislead that it was a clear shot, ran into the only sole person that was left on this floor. Jim. The sudden impact had caused him to drop the tube, as well as to almost body check Jim against the wall.

"Oh no!" Spider-Man quickly reacted shoving Jim out of the way and carefully approaching the shattered black mess of glass and ooze. "The Symboite! This is just great! How do I get it out of here now?" He scowled as he attempted to call Nick up on his communicator.  
"I'm sorry!" Jim exclaimed. "I didn't see you and... h-here let me help." He took out a glass tube he had in his lab coat pocket and walked over to the ooze, he pulled back slightly when it bubbled and seemed to move towards him, but taking just as some sort of biomaterial, he reached a hand out in an attempt to collect it.  
"Wait - don't!" Spider-Man got in between the man and the Symboite, yanking hard against Jim's hand. "What kind of Scientist are you!?" He exclaimed taking Jim by the shoulders. "Don't you know you shouldn't touch any strange substances without gloves?"   
"I-I'm sorry!" Jim stammered again. "I just wanted to help-"  
"Leave the helping to the professionals okay?" Spider-Man requested letting go of him. "I have this under control, just stand back and don't touch that stuff!" He attempted to use his communicator again.   
"...You're stepping in it." Jim pointed out.  
"Listen I think I would be aware if I was - Oh my god!" Spider-Man attempted to pull his foot away that was already sunk into the material and of which was quickly growing and wrapping around the rest of his leg. "No... no no no I am not doing this again!" He exclaimed trying to pull the substance off of himself, it just stuck to his hand and started covering his suit twice as fast.

It wasn't long before Peter's panicking was useless as his body was completely covered now with the Symbotie. It copied the general design of his suit leaving him with the lenses open so he could see and his iconic spider symbol formed on it. Jim looked horrified as the hero started spitting out a slew of panicked dialogue.

"Oh no it's too late! I'm infected! That's it game over! I'm done! Finished! It was horrible what this thing did to me the last time! Oh my god Fury will have to put me in the special containment, I am not any hero like this! This thing changes you... How long till I loose my mind? How did they even make this thing? Oh nonononono!"   
He got that over with quickly as the guards busted through the door after him, they quickly caught on that he was gone. There was no sign of Deadpoool either.   
Spiderman sighed. "Alright well, I should have a few minutes before this takes away my good will and common sense. Might as well put it to use!" He quickly used his new black webs to hook onto a pillar in the wall, he gave it a yank and pulled it down and caused the ceiling and part of the wall to collapse cutting him and Jim off from the approaching guards. 

He waved Jim off and quickly ran down the hallway, finding his vent and quickly jumping up with ease. He crawled through as quickly as he could and emerged on the roof. He pulled up his communicator as he watched the back up arrive and storm the building below.

"Fury! We got a problem!" Spider-Man said as he called Nick Fury up.  
"Where are you!?" Nick exclaimed.  
"On the roof, where I went in! Hurry! I technically still have the Symboite." Spider-Man explained.  
"On my way." Fury replied and cut out, it wasn't long before the ship swung around and Spider-Man webbed himself up, these Black webs were a lot more stronger and could go further the his normal ones.

Nick met him as soon as he got up, but didn't allow him on the ship. "What happened to you?" He demanded.   
"Look there was an accident." Spider-Man said. "I dropped the Symboite and its all over me now and oh please get it off! Get it off it was horrible the last time this happened!"   
Nick pulled him in and closed the door of the Ship behind him. "Brace yourself." He said as he put in some ear plugs, as did his guards, and took out a small pen like object.  
"Bracin- AHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he was instantly brought to his knees when Nick flipped a switch on the pen. A loud high pitched screech could be heard that coursed through Spider-Man as he fell to the ground holding his head. He didn't remember it being so hard to get the Symboite to come off with this stuff, this version didn't even flinch.   
"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF IT'S NOT WORKING! YOU'RE GONNA BUST MY EAR DRUMS TURN IT OFF!" Spider-Man screamed over the loud pitch.  
Fury did as he was asked and put the pen away, his guards now aiming at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man took a moment to get to his feet after that, his ears still ringing slightly. He looked to Fury for an explanation. "It... It won't come off, it used to come off with high pitched frequency."  
Fury raised his hand from keeping Spider-Man from entering the ship any further, he was a ticking time bomb as long as he was in that suit, they all knew that. "This is a clone, perhaps HYDRA altered the DNA make up to prevent it form being defeated so easily, if they were looking to make super armour."   
"Maybe..." Spider-Man said. "I also have confirmations that they have this mixed with the ISO-8! They call this SY-8."   
"Interesting." Fury spoke. "We'll run tests on it immediately and see how to get it off." He looked Spider-Man over. "Feeling any uncharacteristic urges?"   
Spider-Man looked back at him for a moment. "Surprisingly... no... I feel fine." He replied. "And I mean, you would think from me being in the suit before, I would be able to almost instantly realize when it's starting to take over, but Like I feel noting!"   
"Being a clone it could be that it would take a while to get into your system unlike the original." Fury suggested taking out a pair of scissors that one of his assistants brought him and a small glass tube.   
"Y'know aside from the personality changes, and the urge to kill everyone, this suit wasn't half bad for its usefulness, it makes me a lot more powerful." He extended an arm and pulled at the material, stretching it enough to allow Fury to cut a sample off. The costume seemed to squeal slightly with a low hiss and then regrow the part that was tken. "Well that seems normal."   
Fury put the sample away and turned to Spider-Man. "I suppose you're aware what we have to do since we can't get you out of that thing."  
Spiderman sighed extending his wrists palm down. "Take me away officer." He cooperated easily enough and walked with the guards to the containment cell.   
"This will just be temporary." Fury assured him. "To keep other safe, and yourself. As soon as we find out how to get that stuff to retract, we'll let you know."   
"Thanks!" Spider-Man called back. "Hey uh, do me a favour and find some way to let aunt may know i wont be back for awhile. Y'know lie or something."  
"Will do." Fury assured him as he watched Spider-Man head down the hall with his escorts to the containment rooms.

"Well that certainly could of gone better." Fury huffed sending the sample off to their own personal labs for examination.   
"What did I miss?" A well known voice by many spoke up, they were standing in front of Nick Fury now.   
"You!" Fury's voice sounded like it was filling up with... fury. "What are you doing here, Deadpool!?" He questioned. "This was a top secret S.H.E.I.L.D. mission that you shouldn't of had any knowledge about because you're not a S.H.E.I.l.D. Agent!"   
"You basically become an agent when you hack into the system and get all the details." Deadpool said with a calmer tone then Fury. "And it's a good thing too, looks like you guys needed the back up."  
"You did WHAT!?" Fury was angry now, like, really angry. "You compromised this mission!"   
"I did not!" Deadpool protested. "I helped! I mean just ask Spider-Man, I've been doing good lately, good guys don't compromise missions!"   
"Spider-Man is currently in our containment unit." Fury replied, bringing it up on screen.  
Deadpool stared at the screen, watching Spider-Man pace back and forth the cell, he was bored already. "Ah, glad to see he took my advice, I did say he was wayyy hotter in that black suit."  
"That black suit is a ticking time bomb!" Fury slammed his fist on the desk to get Deadpool's attention. "And he's in it because of you! If you didn't show up this mission would of been a quick stealth mission."   
"Wait, so Spider-Man's out of a job for now, yeah?" Deadpool asked looking to Fury.  
"Yes, that's basically what's going on. He can't patrol the city and be Spider-Man in that suit. He's been in it before and it's a dangerous thing combined with his Spider Powers." Fury replied.  
"So.. you have no one to protect New York now, huh?" Deadpool asked, tilting hi head. "Y'know... I'm a good guy now if you didn't hear... I'' be more then glad to take ol' Spidey's place and patrol the city for you while he's off the job."

Fury let out a loud sigh. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. This man is stuck in a monster, and it's your fault, and all you can think about is taking his place? For what? Knowing you you just want to be a hero for the fame."   
"Well yeah, the fame would be nice, but being a hero is a reward in it's own, isn't it?" Deadpool replied, smiling under his mask.  
"Deadpool." Fury stood straighter. "Do you even have a reason to wanting to be a hero. Like, a real reason."   
"Uh..." Deadpool drew a blank. "lemme... lemme think for a moment, give me a minute... chicks... and... fame... uhh..... Nope, probably not, but why not accept a Hero like me?"  
"Why not accept a hero like you?" Fury laughed. "No one wants a hero like you!" His tone changed so quickly back to anger. "You're wreckless, you're dangerous, you're not right in the head, you're rude, a murder, a weapon. You don't even have any morals worth keeping to make you a hero. What you want to be a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent? Is that what you want to gain out of this? No, how about every's supers Dream of being an Avenger?" He paused for a moment.   
"Avenger, so do you think I can get to that by working my way up?" Deadpool asked.  
"No." Fury shot him down very sternly. "You'll never be a real hero Deadpool, it's not in your blood, and you'll most cerintaly never be an avenger. I should arrest you right here and right now but personally I don't want you on my ship, now get off my ship, let Spider-Man be, and continue whatever the hell it is you used to do and leave everyone out of it."   
Deadpool took a stand, fowning now and gaining a tone himself. "What if I say no, i wont leave, and I won't stop?"   
Fury stepped up and got right in Deadpools face, something not many brave souls would do, Spider-Man did it because he wasn't afraid of Deadpool, and honestly, Fury wasn't scared either. "If you don't get off my damn ship, right now..." Fury got as close as he could. "I'll personally make sure you're scattered across the globe, down to every last atom."

Deadpool remained silent as he sneered at Fury under his mask, he could kill the man, right here, right now. "I could kill you." He said it.  
"Would you?" Fury questioned as he backed up. "You have your chance now." He sized Deadpool up, calling his bluff.   
Deadpool just glared and started to walk away and let himself off the ship. Fury rolled his eyes and headed back to his main chair. "Come back when you've proved yourself worthy of my time."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well now what? What am I suppose to do, just sit here and wait to loose my mind?" Spider-Man paced back and forth the glass fronted cell he was placed into for his own protection and the safety of others. He understood why he had to be placed in here, agreed with it even, but Fury could of provided some forms of entertainment while he waited. "How long will it take them to figure out how to help me? A few hours? What about a few days? I have work to think about and Aunt May will start to get suspicious..."  
His complaints got cut off as a S.H.I.E.L.D scientist walked up to his cell and started punching in the code on the lock. "Hey!" Spider-Man said looking at the man. "Am I free to go? Did you find a cure already?"  
"'fraid not." The man said with a sigh. "The genetic make up of this Symboite is drastically different from the original we have on file." He stepped into the cell with Spider-Man and glass closed behind him. "We're starting to do more tests, but we need another sample for a control."  
Spider-Man sighed. "Alright." He was disappointed that yes, he would be stuck in here for quite some time, but he cooperated and did what he was asked. Well he tried to anyway. He attempted to pick a spot of the black suit and stretch it enough for a sample to be snipped away, but no matter how much he tugged or where he picked the spot, the suit was stuck to him tightly and wouldn't budge.  
The scientist noticed his struggling and backed off. "Interesting." He said examining Spider-Man and the suit now.  
"I don't know what's going on!" Spider-Man said still trying to pull away at the suit. "It's like... It's like it doesn't want to be cut again."  
The scientists took a note, quickly scrawled on his clipboard then looked at Spider-Man, motioning for him to stop struggling with the suit. "It doesn't." The scientists said. "It knows what I'm here for and what's going to happen to it, and since it was already cut it has... adapted to not allow itself to be harmed like that."  
"Well that's great, I suppose it's adapted to not come off then too right?" Spider-Man asked looking back at him and crossing his arms in annoyance. "What am I going to do when I need to go? Like, go?"  
"Maybe it'll have some pity?" The scientist suggested with a smirk. "That aside, how are you feeling? Loss of will power? Changes in mood?"  
"Nah, nothing new." Spider-Man shrugged. "It's really weird, but then again it did take a few days for the original symboite to man up, so to speak, and attempt to take it's host over."  
"We'll try not to keep you here that long." The scientist said quickly leaving the cell now, the glass rising and closing down harshly again, leaving Spider-Man alone in the cell.  
"I hope so." Spider-Man said. "Jameson will kill me if I'm late for work again... I mean not that I really care but it's a good job when all I need to do is take a selfie and get money, y'know?"  
The scientist laughed. "You'll be out soon then, just don't think much on it." And with that he left.

"Yeah, don't think on it." Spider-Man sighed and started pacing back and forth the cell again. "Kinda hard not to think about it when you're just trapped in a glass prison." He ended up walking up the wall and started pacing from a new perspective now, from the celling.  
He started to think about the new suit, and why it was acting the way it was. One could blame the new behaviour on the injected IS0-8, but it was drastically different. It was alive, so was the old one, but this one was... a lot smarter. First of all it was changed so that the high frequencies wouldn't cause it to wither anymore, and now it just realized that being stretched leads to being cut and pain so it adapted so it can't be stretched. It was interesting indeed.  
"Hey... Listen." Spider-man spoke aloud now, although he was really talking to the suit. "You're a clone, you're not the actual material of the Symbolite but... you're cloned very well. Now see, I knew your cousin, the real Symboite, but you, SY-8? You're different." He sat down, still hanging upside down. "Very different. The Symboite was aggressive, you're more... tame. Aside from desperately clinging to a host that is. Now from what I can gather... HYDRA wanted to use you for armour, something that was safe for armour, they couldn't have their troops being taken over and brainwashed so they had to change the way the Symboite works. You were created to be helpful, and not harmful."  
He sat in silence thinking for a bit more. "It's an interesting concept." He landed back on the floor. "You are useful, the black suit was great back in the day, made me stronger, webs were better, I could of done a lot of good things if it didn't corrupt me and make me bad..." He sighed, he was completely bored which was why he was slowly loosing his mind from isolation instead, talking to a biotic suit. "Nah never mind, I need to get this thing off me."

Suddenly something odd happened. As if hearing his words the suit started to retract and pull away from his normal spider suit. Within a few seconds it had condensed into a small black blob that now sat in Spider-Man's hand. He squinted at the blob, surprised that it suddenly chose to do that. "Why?" He questioned, the only response he got was the blob wriggling around in his hand. He poked it and it just jiggled, it was like holding a hand full of slime now.  
Spider-Man's attention was brought back at the sound of the cell opening again. It was Fury who was here to visit him this time. "Well that's interesting." He said walking over to the Spider. "You got it to retract. Did you tell it to?"  
"Well, not really." Spider-Man said turning his hand over and watching as the goo just moved to sit on the back of his hand now. "I was just complaining a lot and it just... decided on it's own to move."  
"Don't assume anything yet." Fury said digging in his large overcoat for a glass vile. "The old symboite did that too, listened for a short time, gained your trust then betrayed you and started to take you over."  
Fury reached the vile out and Spider-Man moved his hand to meet it, however he was forced to pull back when Fury came close to the SY-8, causing it to start to spread out again, slowly moving up Spider-Man's arm. As he pulled away, it went back to being a blob in his hand again.  
"Well?" Spider-Man looked at Fury who was interested in the behaviour of the SY-8. "It seems to be stuck to me. The old Symboite would jump at the chance for a new host when possible, but this thing..."  
"Something isn't right." Fury said putting the vile away. "We need to get that thing off of you."  
"Yeah, I know. I want it gone too." Spider-Man said. "But uh... bit challenging isn't it?" He moved his hands and the blob transferred from one hand to the other, refusing to fall when Spider-Man purposely tipped his hands to throw it off.  
"Bit of a sticky situation." Fury noted, then took out a small pocket computer and started inputting commands onto it.  
"Heh, puns." Spider-Man chuckled, it was rare Fury bothered to show some humour. "Y'know I noticed, this thing is pretty tame compared to the old symboite." He showed the blob closer to Fury. "I mean it would have to be if they wanted to use it as armour. I'm sure HYDRA was aware of how dangerous the old symboite was."  
"Your point?" Fury asked looking up from the small computer.  
"My point being I can't really afford to be stuck on the ship for days on end and I was thinking-"  
"No." Fury closed his computer and looked Spider-Man in the eye. He knew what was being asked.

Spider-Man frowned. "Why not? I mean it hasn't shown any hostile intent, and I mean it is useful."  
"Both you and I know what that thing can do when you let your guard down!" Fury said. "I am not allowing you to run around the city wearing that thing until it decides to take you over and we're dealing with a rogue super!"  
"That's what the old symboite did, but this one is different!" Spider-Man tried to argue. "Like, imagine how much more I could do with if HYDRA really did remove the danger?"  
"We don't know what exactly HYDRA did." Fury reminded him. "For all we know they intended for you to end up with it like this so they could get some milage on the inside."  
"Oh please, HYDRA isn't that smart, are they?" Spider-Man laughed.  
"No means no." Fury said keeping them on topic. "I am not letting you off this ship with that thing, and I am not becoming responsible for you destroying the city."  
"Ugh fine." Spider-Man pouted folding his arms and the blob crawled to his shoulder. "But I think this could be the start of something great."  
"I think it's the start of a headache." Fury said. "That thing has a mind of its own." He noticed how it knew to move when Spider-Man's hands became obstructed.  
Spider-Man looked at the blob that was now perched on his shoulder. "Honestly it's smarted then the old one." He looked to fury. "Maybe HYDRA enhanced it?"  
"Possibly." Fury said looking at his watch now, fiddling with it.  
"Hey, how about we make a deal?" Spider-Man caught his attention.  
"...A deal?" Fury questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, a deal." Spider-Man replied. "I can afford to stay one night on this ship, if you scientists can't find a way to get it off me and it doesn't show any side effects by tomorrow - you allow me to give it a test run the following day."  
"And what if it does have major side effects?" Fury questioned.  
"Then I guess when I turn into a mini Hulk, you have every right to keep me contained." Spider-Man said. "C'mon, you have to admit that if you can't find anything wrong with the SY-8 by tomorrow - it could be worth exploiting instead, honestly what harm could really come of it?"  
"I can think of a few things actually..." Fury mumbled then stood straighter facing Spider-Man. "Fine, you got yourself a deal. The minute anything starts going south, get used to calling the Helicarrier home."  
"Hey, I've always enjoyed sleep overs!" Spider-Man smirked under his mask.  
Fury just rolled his eyes and waved the man off, heading back out of the cell an walking down the hall.

The SY-8 moved from Spider-Man's shoulder and perched on his hands again, as if trying to get his attention. "Y'know honestly, you're kinda cute." Spider-Man said lifting his hand to look at the blob. "For a weird possibly deadly host devouring slime."  
The slime casually rolled off his hand and hung from the bottom of it, almost mimicking how he hangs sometimes on his webs. "I honestly can't wait to see what you can do."

_______________________________________

"Stupid Fury! Stupid S.H.E.I.L.D!" A harsh kick landed against a sack of garbage. "Stupid Avengers, stupid morals! Stupid rules!" The bag of garbage was now all over the floor as a sharp blade sliced through it. "Who does he think he is anyway! Thinking he can just boss people around like that because he's the head of S.H.E.I.L.D!" The red suited tyrant huffed and lunged his sword at another bag, destroying it. "GAH I'M SO ANGRY!"  
Deadpool stopped and caught his breath, looking at the destruction he had caused to the alleyway. That dumpster didn't know what hit it. He was still annoyed about what had happened that morning. "I totally had that mission. Things were going fine. But nooo, Fury had to say I was ruining the mission!" He targeted another bag in the corner. "He. Doesn't. Know. Shit!" That bag of trash didn't stand a chance against a kick down like that.  
Deadpool sighed and attempted to calm down. "Good. I'm good. Cool. Chill... I'm so chill... cool as a cucumber." He paused. "NO I'M NOT! IM FUCKING PISSED." There was more scuffling in the alleyway before one of his swords ended up lodged in the wall. "Now I'm good." He kicked the bag that hung from that sword.  
He sat down on a nearby crate. "What's wrong with me?"

Maybe it was because he knew that some of what Fury said to him was true that he was so angry, so offended by it. He got angry when Spider-Man called him out on his shit too. He was trying to be a good guy, he honestly was. He wanted to be a hero, he thought he had what it took to be a hero but apparently not.  
People like him were apparently not even allowed to have the chance to prove themselves. Spider-Man was willing to help out but aside from Deadpool generally messing that up really badly, Fury told Spider-Man that he wasn't allowed to let Deadpool even try to be good. Maybe it was punishment, what he deserved. He did do a lot of bad things in the past, and morally he was no where near what one would call a good citizen, but does that mean he truly cannot change?

Why?  
The question resurfaced in his mind.  
Why do you want to change your ways?  
Deadpool scowled under his mask. "I don't know why." He looked at the ground. "I don't... I don't know why."  
A hero without reason is a hero not worth having.

"Man fuck him anyway." Deadpool clenched his fist as he stood up. "He's got it easy! He was a hero from the start! Spewing all this bullshit saying anyone can change, but how would he know? He didn't have to change! Why did I even bother to let him get to me, why did I listen! I... I should of killed him when I had the chance! Villains can win if the want to!"  
Do you really think he deserves that?  
"He lied to me, said I had potential!" Deadpool spoke aloud as he started to walk out of the alley. "Said... Said that there was hope for me... There isn't any hope for me! All I am is a fuck up!"  
He gave you a chance, it was your job to prove yourself.  
"I...I tired my best! What more do people fucking want from me!" Deadpool stopped walking. "I... Fury didn't even give me a chance he just... but I helped on that mission... why didn't... why didn't that count as proving myself!?"  
You put him at risk. He's in that suit, which you know is bad. He's trapped because of you.  
"...EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!" He pulled and punched the wall next to him, leaving a large dent and cracking some bones that would heal. "Maybe I should just give up.

He hung his head and stood there, the thoughts eating him alive. Eventually he raised his head, deciding to attempt to move on. Looking up he spotted something, a large object, almost sac like, hung at a rooftop. Curious, Deadpool found a way up, and located the sac on the roof. It looked very familiar.  
"Maybe..." He muttered as he took a sword and raised it to the sac, before deciding to cut it open.  
Doing so caused an assortment of guns and weapons to spill out at his feet. It was his old guns and weapons, the ones he had given up and Spider-Man took and hid. This is where they were hidden. Deadpool started down at the pile of weapons at his feet. One of the pistols caught his eye, and he reached down and picked it up, turning it and examining it in the dimming sunset's light.  
He checked for ammo, it had 6 shots. He closed the gun again and cocked it, gripping it tightly, the feeling so familiar in his hand. A feeling he missed.

"A hero without reason, is a hero not worth having." He repeated Spider-Man's words. "But..." A wicked smile crept up on his face. "What's a villain without reason? Bad either way."


	14. Chapter 14

The morning finally came around. Spider-Man was still in the holding cell but he was doing fine. The SY-8 didn't react horribly at all, and just remained in a blob like state the majority of the night. He'd made a small hammock in the overly deserted room, something of which he thought was far more comfortable then the hard beds S.H.E.I.L.D. provided. He honestly felt the most like a real arachnid at times like last night, perched up in a web in the corner of a room, he had to be honest though, if real spiders actually did get big enough to cast human sized webs like that, it would be very creepy.  
He casually hung out in his makeshift bed as he waited for the time Fury would walk through the doors and he got the chance to tell the boss "I told you so." He kept himself entertained by watching how the SY-8 reacted to different ways he moved his hand, it had become almost a game of sorts trying to get the thing to fall. It did fall once or twice, but Spider-Man had the suspicion the blob had let him win. He woke up this morning with a slight heart attack as he quickly learned the blob liked to perch on his face at night.  
That aside though everything was okay, and he was right... the thing was harmless. He even ended up getting bored and apologizing to it about allowing the scientists to cut it, and thinking that it could be dangerous. You'd think it weird to talk to this bio matter as if it was something that could understand the human language, but it was clearly no denial that it did have intelligence to some degree, and honestly weirder things then a sentient blob have happened in the past.

Spider-Man was alerted with the familiar sound of the code to the cell being punched in. He quickly jumped down to greet the man who walked in, Fury.  
"Good morning!" He exclaimed excitedly.   
"...Morning..." Fury reluctantly responded, looking the cell over in disapproval of Spider-Man's redecorating. "I see you've made yourself at home." He folded his arms.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Just... sleeping on that bed is horrible." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it, my webs are bio-degradable and easy enough to clean up."  
"Yes, well, on to other matters-" Fury said changing the subject. "Our scientists are making very little progress of the SY-8... It's very different from the original Symboite, that much we know... We don't even know if it's even an actual clone at this point, but rather more of a replication."   
"So like, is there any DNA of the Symboite in this thing at all?" Spider-Man said pointing to the black blob resting contently on his head.  
"It's similar but as for being exact... No not at all." Fury explained. "Now that I think about it, I'm sure we would of known well ahead of time if HYDRA had obtained any bit of a real Symboite..."  
"So this thing is completely synthetic?" Spider-Man asked taking it off his head and poking and prodding at it in his hands now.   
"Seems to be," Fury confirmed.  
"Great so it's harmless and really was meant to make armour, and I'm free to go." Spider-Man said walking out of the cell but being stopped by Fury.  
"The hell do you think you're doing?" Fury asked.  
"Hey we had a deal!" Spider-Man exclaimed.  
"Yeah we did, you can leave, once we confiscate that thing and contain it." Fury called in two scientists who were waiting outside the cell which came in with pliers and a storage container.   
"Aw, I was kinda getting used to the little guy." Spider-Man said, frowning.  
"You do want to leave, don't you?" Fury asked, a brow raised.  
Spider-Man sighed. "Yeah... I do." He held out his hand with the blob that seemed to start moving a bit more jittery. "Here, try to to take it."

The scientists stepped up and started to make a go for the blob. It instantly moved away and they tried to get it in its new spot on Spider-Man's shoulder, but then it just moved to his head, down his arm and to his other hand now.  
"It's doing the thing again." Spider-Man said looking at fury.   
"Yes... It is." He took the pliers and stepped up now. "Stand still."  
Spider-Man did as he was told and without warning Fury lunged at him and managed to nip the blob, which let out another almost inaudible squeal as it struggled against Fury's grip. Fury would tug on it and it would stretch, while trying to cling onto Spider-Man's hand.  
Spider-Man scowled, the screeching getting to him. "Stop it! Stop it you're hurting it and it doesn't want to come off!" He pulled away from Fury, scowling at him from under the mask and protecting the blob now.  
"I had it! What are you doing?" Fury asked annoyed. "What do you mean I'm hurting it, it can't feel anything, it's a material!"  
"No, It's not! It's a living bio matter and it can feeling things." Spider-Man argued. "Didn't you hear it screaming?"  
Fury looked at Spider-Man confused. "Screaming...?" He eyed the scientists that looked back at him and shrugged. "Spider-Man, there wasn't any screaming. The thing didn't make a sound."  
"What?" Spider-Man was just as confused now. "No, no I heard it!" He looked at the blob. "It was squealing as you were stretching it, things don't squeal and scream like that unless it's in pain."  
"No on else heard it." Fury informed him. "You're the only one, and last I checked you didn't have super hearing under the list of you spider powers."  
"I..." Spider-Man didn't know what to say, he clearly heard the SY-8 cry out in pain, but how could it be that no one else heard it as well? "Maybe I'm hearing things?" He suggested. "Didn't get that much sleep last night, and of course I'm stressed out about missing working and worrying Aunt May."  
"Possibly." Fury suggested then took a better grip on the pliers again. "Let's try again."

Spider-Man went to hold his hand with the blob on it up to Fury to allow him to take the thing off of him, and again Fury moved with speed so as to catch the bio-material off guard. Again as he pulled against it, it screeched and refused to let go of Spider-Man.   
"Aaagh! See it's squealing again!" Spider-Man said trying to cooperate none the less and pull against Fury.  
"I'm not hearing anything, Webs." Furry said, grunting as he tried to pull against the material.  
"I swear! It's just... crying! Stop! Stop it's in pain!" Spider-Man pulled hard again, and all this did was cause the tension to get to be too much and Fury to loose his grip and the pair to stumble back as the material snaped back into shape and stopped squealing again.  
"That thing is stuck to you!" Fury scowled. "At this rate we will have to cut your hand off."  
"Maybe it doesn't want to let go because you're hurting it!" Spider-Man snapped. "How can you not hear it!?"  
Fury crossed his arms and looked at him firmly. "I'm starting to think that thing is having some negative effects on you."  
"What?" No It's not! Honestly!" Spider-Man replied. "It's just... In pain... and I... I don't know why you can't hear it but it is crying."  
"Like right now?" Fury questioned.  
"No, not right now cause it's not being hurt." Spider-Man explained. "It only starts when you try to take it away from me."  
"Right." Fury handed the pliers back over to the scientists.

Nick Fury shifted and placed a hand on his hip as he addressed Spider-Man. "So, that thing doesn't want to come off... I can't let you leave with that still attached to you."  
"But... It's harmless!" Spider-Man expressed. "I can't stay here in containment, I've got stuff to do!"  
"Well then, do you have any suggestions to work around this issue?" Fury asked.  
"I... You could let me... use it?" Spider-Man suggested.  
"No, absolutely not!" Fury wouldn't have it.  
"Well then how the hell am I going to be able to do anything!?" Spider-Man Scowled. "Listen, it can replicate the Black Suit, but without the mind control effects... It's just armour... I can use it how it's meant to be used."  
"It's a prototype!" Fury argued. "It wasn't finished, there's no telling what can happen!"   
"Well we won't know what can happen if we don't take a risk and try it, can we?" Spider-Man pointed out. "Listen, Ill come and tell you as soon as I start noticing anything weird, as of now It's harmless, could be useful, and doesn't want to come off of me, so there's really no other choice!"  
"But-"  
"Please! Think about it! This thing could make me ten times better than I already was, and if this feild test goes well, maybe S.H.E.I.L.D. can steal the idea HYDRA had and make super armour out of it!?"

There was silence between the group again. Fury looked at the scientists, they just couldn't really give him any advice. He looked back at Spider-Man, then at the blob that had seemed to taken a liking to the bug. He sighed.  
"Alright fine!" Fury gave in.  
"Yes!" Spider-Man did a fist pump in excitement. "You won't regret this!"   
"You better hope I don't." Fury warned as he stepped aside to let Spider-Man out.   
"You won't! I promise!" Spider-Man replied walking down the hall. "Now I gotta run, I'm gonna be late for work!"  
"If anything happens you are to come back to this ship immediately!" Fury called after him. "And if you don't I'll personally come and collect your sorry ass."  
"Don't worry!" Spider-Man called opening an air lock and spinning a parachute from his webs. "I got this under control!" And with that he jumped from the ship and made his way back down to the city below.  
Fury frowned and grumbled. "I really hope this doesn't go south as everything always does."

___________

Peter landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle, he was 5 minutes before he was late for work. He quickly located the spare backpack he kept hidding on the roof, and changed into his extra pair of clothes, keeping his suit on under it as always.   
But now he was faced with a small problem... How was he going to explain a sentient blob hanging out on his hand? He looked at the SY-8. It seemed happy enough to be with him, and honestly he wouldn't mind if it wasn't for how odd it looked. He attempted to take it off, wanting to hide it in his bag, but it moved when he went to grab for it.  
"Hey, we don't have time for this." He grumbled as he made another grab and watched as it hopped to his other hand and crawled up his shoulder. "I'm serious!" Peter scowled and made another grab for the blob.   
The blob cried and started wrapping itself around Peter's hand when he got a hold of it. Peter started to panic now as he shook his hand to get it off.   
"H-ey! Don't do that! Get off!" He shook his hand more, but the blob kept creeping up on him. "I cannot afford to be seen here in a black suit, stop it! I just want to go to work and I can't work with a large blob hanging out on my hand like some tumor!"   
The blob suddenly stopped moving and retreated back down Peter's hand. Peter watched in amazement as the thing quickly wrapped around his wrist and changed it's physical form. Instead of a blob, it now looked like a black wrist watch. It even donned his iconic Spider symbol.  
Peter smirked. "Well why didn't you do that in the first place." He looked the wrist watch over. "Can you keep that form for a few hours?"  
There was an small chirping sound.  
"Great." Peter smiled and headed to the doors of the roof stair well. "This could work out better then I thought."


	15. Chapter 15

Peter walked through the office and stopped at his co-worker's door, knocking on it.  
"Hey!" Mary Jane looked up from her computer and waved to him.  
"Hi, MJ." Peter smiled at her. "I need someone to vouch for me." He held up his new wrist watch. "I'm actually on time today."  
"Ah, don't worry about it." She said with a chuckle. "Jameson isn't in today."  
Peter frowned. "Really? That's odd. I don't think I've ever known him to take a day off."  
"He does sometimes." MJ replied. "Ironically those are the days you don't show up anyway."  
"Oh... interesting." Peter shrugged. "Anything new on the go?"  
"Not much, city's been kinda quiet as of late, aside from that robbery and the unexplained explosion at the King Ping's building." MJ replied.  
"Unexplained?" Peter looked at her. "I heard some people on the street, saying that HYDRA was involved."  
MJ perked up. "Really? HYDRA?" She started typing furiously on her computer. "Thanks for the tip, Peter, I'll look into it."  
"No problem." Peter waved her off and was about to leave.  
"Oh, and Peter?" MJ looked up at him again, catching him before he left.  
"Yeah?" Peter asked turning back to the door.  
"That guy called looking for you again."  
Peter frowned. "Right..." He left and headed to his own office area.

Deadpool phoned looking for him again? What could he possibly want this time? Peter thought that he would of left town by now since his turning over of a new leaf wasn't exactly working out. Peter looked at his phone and saw a bunch of left messages... All from Deadpool.  
"Goddammit." Peter frowned sitting down and punching in the numbers to activate his inbox. It was full. "What the hell does he want?"  
The first message started to play.  
"Heyyyy! Peter! It's your old pal Deadpool! or... Wade, as you met me as. I'm just... just calling to chat... to say hi... Y'know... but you're obviously not in so... Yeah." Click.  
The next three messages were off the same context, Deadpool calling back to check to see if Peter was in. He wasn't. The idiot even tried calling after hours.  
"Hey I know the site says your closed right now but on the off chance you're working late...."  
What an idiot. Delete.  
"Hey so uh... Anytime you'd like to call me back that'd be greeeeeeat... I got a few questions about... Spider-Man."   
This message caught his attention, Peter sat up in his chair, looking around to make sure no one else heard the speaker before he picked the phone receiver up and started going through the rest of the messages.

"Yeah so uh... all that junk you said about being a hero... how Spider-Man was a hero? It's complete bullshit." Peter rolled his eyes, of course Deadpool would say that. "You lied to me."  
"I didn't lie to you..." Peter mumbled.  
"It is about the reputation." Deadpool started in on the message. "I tried taking your advice, tried following the advice directly from the man... nothing I did worked."  
Peter sighed, Deadpool did try at least.  
"I was told that... I'm never going to be good enough to be a hero." There was a pause.  
"Who could of told you that?" Peter asked himself, because he knew that he didn't say that, he got angry with Deadpool when he screwed some things up but he didn't say that Deadpool couldn't be a hero... just that he wasn't cut out to be one.  
"Fury told me right out that he didn't want a lunatic like me around this city..." Deadpool sighed on the message. "I guess if someone like him who can call on all the greatest heroes of the world on a whim tells you that you're useless and a lost cause... well then it better be true."  
Peter scowled. "He did what!?"  
"So yeah... even though you lied to me." Deadpool's message kept running on. "I'd like to say thanks for trying to help me out anyway. And about bumping into me on the street-"  
The message reached it's time limit and got cut off, but Peter figured that he was about to start rambling anyway.

Peter sighed, that really was a shame. Deadpool did have the potential to be very useful, and to be someone great. He could be a hero, but he was disappointed that fury had shot the idea down. He didn't know fury had said that to Deadpool's face, if he did, he would of had something to say about it. He tried to let the merc with a mouth down easily, and suggested that he kept trying to be a hero, just not here, but he guessed that some people just find it hard to change, some people may be hopeless, and maybe this was for the best. Now things could go back to normal.

Another message kicked in. It was send in about 28 minutes after midnight that night.  
"Hey Peter, just checking in on you buddy, you haven't been in all day and y'know friends get worried!" There was the sudden sound of gunshots, which made Peter's skin crawl. "Goddamit! Stay down, asshole!"  
"Sorry about that..." The message continued. "So like, I can't be a hero, I realize that now. I'm going back to my old ways. Making quick cash, enjoying the high life."  
Why did Deadpool feel the need to phone a random guy he met on the streets to tell him all of this?  
"So like... if you get called down tomorrow to report on anything, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." There was the sound of a small explosion, as if something caught fire. "Y'know, me and you, we're friends right? We should grab lunch sometime, I know a small Mexican place where-"  
Peter hung up the phone.

He didn't know what to think right now. Deadpool so quickly just... went back to killing people, and he didn't want to listen to anymore of of that message, he sure as hell didn't want to go have lunch with him. Peter sighed and put his head down on his desk. "Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself.  
It was now Peter was starting to question himself as a hero. Maybe Deadpool had a point, Jamerson saw him as a menace but the only reason he was a hero was because he built a reparation. He worked to get where he was now, and Fury had respect for him. Now that he thought about it some of the bigger heros barely knew who he was too, and they sure as hell didn't care for him.  
Spider-Man could just as easily be killing people for money the way Deadpool was... in fact if it wasn't for what happened with Uncle Ben...  
Peter shook his head, lifting it up off his desk. No, that was wrong to thing about it that way, he would of been a hero regardless because with great power comes great responsibility, and responsible he was gonna be. It was... just such a shame that it didn't work out for someone like Deadpoool, even with his coaching.   
"I just really hope if this is what he wants to do, he still makes good choices about it, and doesn't kill just anyone for a sum of cash... it better be someone who deserves it for a good reason. And I also hope it's no one in this city."

Peter's door was suddenly pushed open by MJ, who came in with a panic. "Peter!"  
"Yo, what's up?" Peter asked, jumping up in alarm.  
"There's been a murder!" MJ replied.  
"What? Where and how?" Peter asked leaving his desk now and grabbing his bag.   
"I got the addresses here, I need you to come with me to take some pictures for a cover story." MJ said holding the door open for him.   
"Right, okay." Peter said following behind her. "When was the murder?"  
"They just found the body." MJ stated as they headed out of the building. "It happened some time early this morning though based on the state of the body. Fresh...ish."  
"Ish?" Peter raised an eyebrow.  
"ish." MJ Shrugged. "I mean it's already started decomposing"  
"Right... I'll ask more when we get there."

_______

When they arrived there was already a small crowd gathered around the crime scene. Police had the area taped off and trying to control the crowd. MJ was allowed through because they needed at least the name and identification of the victim if it was available to post in the obituaries. Peter tried to get close for a picture and to see the body, but he wasn't allowed and ended up with just a few shots of the tape and police for a cover image.  
MJ was chatting with the officials while Peter stood by, waiting for her. He wondered how bad the body was for him to not be able to get in and see it. "poor guy." He thought, thinking about what might of happened. "Maybe he was mugged, or maybe it was a set up." It made him sad that he wasn't able to protect everyone every waking hour of the day, but one man could only do so much.  
The location of the crime was a shady looking alleyway around the back of town. He looked around the area, if it were dimmer it'd look a lot like the first place Deadpool ran into him a few weeks ago. Even the dumpster at the end of the alley looked the same-  
"Wait a minute." Peter felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he realized that this was the same area. A flash back to the message he heard today. The gunshots in the background...   
"Sorry if you're called to report on anything..." Peter looked up and stared down the alleyway, scanning the area now. "He didn't... did he?"

Well, he guessed he knew how and when the murder happened. He also knew who did it, but he couldn't really say much because if he said that he knew that it was more then likely Deadpool, they'd question him for what ties he had to the Mercenary and why he'd suggest that in the first place.   
Peter wandered a little closer to the police tape, trying to lean in to see the body. An officer quickly dealt with him and asked him to leave. He did so reluctantly. Honestly all he wanted was to see the body as proof that Deadpool was the cause of the crime, he didn't want to pin anything negative on the guy especially since he was hoping Deadpool would still at least try somewhat to be a hero.   
Luckily Peter caught his break when another officer walked up to the one guarding the scene. "We found another one."  
"Another one?" The officer questioned.   
"Yes, dead around the same time as this one, possible linked to the same crime." The second one replied.  
"Show me." The first one said leaving his post. "Tape it off and get another officer to cover for me."  
Peter frowned. They found another body, linked to the same crime. He really hoped this case wasn't turning out how he thought it was. While the guards left and changed positions, he checked to see if MJ was still busy, which she was, and he slipped into the alleyway.

He stayed close to the walls and behind the shadow's of the old dumpsters and random boxes so that he wasn't seen and told to leave, or worse, had to be escorted out. The alley was dark even in the broad daylight like this due to it's location between two very tall city buildings. It had a dead end, and now that he was standing in it, Peter could confirm it was the exact same alley he had met Deadpool in.  
The tarp spread out on the ground caught his eye. That was the body, they hadn't taken it out yet. He was hesitant to go check it out, and instead checked the area around it first. There was skid marks in the ground, someone had dragged someone here, there was damage to the area... a few gashes in the sides of the building stood out to him. Running his fingers over it, only a really sharp object could make a small dent in stone like that.  
He sighed as he bent down to pick up the glint that caught his eye. He held it in his hands. A bullet shell. Speaking of bullets, Peter had to bite it as he built up the nerve and went over to check the body now. He just had to know for sure, because things were starting to add up now.  
Peter stood over the dark blue tarp that was spread over the centre of the alley way, something clearly hidden under it. Judging by it's size and form, he guessed it was a man. He took a deep breath and knelt down, reaching for the corners of the tarp and pulling it back, bracing himself for what he was about to see.  
A faint smell of already rotting flesh whiffed passed his nose. Peter had to take a moment before looking down at the mess. He was met with the face of the victim. It was a man. Horribly ruined face, beat up and scarred, but it was a man none the less.

He pulled the tarp down more.

"Oh my god-" Peter quickly backed up from the corpse, turning his head and trying to keep his stomach. "That's horrible." Being in a back ally near a dumpster that was probably cleaned once a year if that, the body was already being eaten by an assortment of insects, something Peter did not care to see.   
He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his nose as the smell was starting to make him sick now. He faced the body of the man again, looking it over, afraid to touch it. The man had sustained a beating, his clothes were torn as if cut with slashes under the town areas, and a few stab wounds that went all the way through the body. There was also a few massive wounds. These wounds couldn't be caused by any other weapon, only caused by a gun.  
This was all the evidence he needed, and Peter had honestly had just about enough of this anyway. He quickly pulled the tarp back up and over the man, and then got up and made his way back out the alleyway, glad to get the fresh air and sunlight from out there. There was no denying it now, he'd hate to say it, but Deadpool was the one responsible for this death.  
But the real question that bothered Peter was why.

"Hey! You won't believe the scoop I got!" MJ walked up to Peter shortly after he snuck back out of the alleyway. "Did you get any good pictures?"   
"I mean they wouldn't let me take a picture of the dead guy, obviously. That aside, yeah I got some shots you can use for a cover photo." Peter replied. "What's the big scoop?"  
"Apparently this man here was a wanter criminal. Several offences, lots of criminal records, all that." MJ replied. "It's almost as if whoever killed him was doing some form of justice."  
Peter frowned. "No matter how bad the guy was, no one deserves to die." He really hated when subjects like this came up. "This was a murder no matter what the reasons."  
"I mean, that is very true." MJ replied. "But still, it's not like someone would miss this guy.... Also, eyewitnesses say they saw a man in a black and red suit around here last night around the time the murder is thought to have been committed. Man, would Jameson love to get his hands on that information. "  
"Oh c'mon, you don't think Spider-Man did this-" Peter started in.  
"No, I don't, we've been over this so many times." MJ rolled her eyes. "I know Peter, Spider-Man has a red and blue suit, you made that very clear to me."  
"Well y'know how I am, I hate when the guy gets blamed for stuff he didn't do and scolded when he's just trying to help the city out." Peter Shrugged.   
"Yeah, I know." MJ replied. "I have a better idea who did this, though."  
"You do?" Peter looked at her surprised.  
"Yep." She smiled at him. "Y'know how there was the incident at the bank? Saw the same kind of reaction there, and there was that guy there.... Deadpool right?"  
"Oh... Deapool." Peter was relived someone else made the accusation besides him.   
"Yeah! I think it might be him!" MJ looked at Peter. "Wasn't he friends with Spider-Man?"  
"They are not friends." Peter scowled. "Spider-Man is nothing like Deadpool and they have no reasons to be friends." He really didn't want his hero name to be ruined by Deadpool's sudden actions.  
"Okay, if you're sure..." Mj then posed a question. "If their not friends... then why isn't Spider-Man stopping him from killing people? That makes Deadpool a bad guy, a villain... Shouldn't the 'hero' do something about this?"  
"I mean..." Peter took a moment to think about it. "Maybe he didn't know Deadpool was doing something like this?" He didn't. "I'm sure if he had known...."  
"I guess we can only wait and see, huh?" MJ replied. "c'mon, they found another body, lets get a shot and a few more answers and head back to work."

And with that she headed on down the street and around the corner to head to the next block where the other body was found. Peter sighed. He really should do something about this, shouldn't he? He couldn't have Deadpool going around killing people just because he was a bit upset that Fury didn't want him to be a helping hand. Peter was debating following MJ or hopping into his Spider-Suit and tracking down Deadpool when he suddenly got a phone call on his cell.

"H-hello?"  
"Heyyyyy Peter! Did you get my messages?" Speak of the Devil.  
"Yeah... I... I did." Peter replied.  
"So.... how about that lunch?"  
Petered hesitated for a moment.  
"Yeah.... yeah sure. I can do lunch."  
What perfect timing.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter sighed looking out the slightly stained window of the even more slightly run down Mexican restaurant. It was one of those hole in the wall areas, hidden away and only regulars and people referred by said regulars knew of it. It didn't violate any health code rules, but it wasn't exactly clean looking. The food was said to be good though, or at least that's what Deadpool claimed.   
Ten minutes after twelve. Peter was amused by how his watch was actually keeping time. Honestly he forgot that it was a living matter because it's been so well behaved. He was also glad that JJ wasn't in today because if he had been he probably wouldn't be able to do lunch right now. Forced to work through lunch instead to make up for all the tardies he's earned himself over the course of his small career.   
Leave it to Deadpool to make plans and be late. Peter was starting to get impatient and kinda hungry. Luckily the waiter had brought him a small basket of bread sticks. "Will you be ordering?" he asked, of which Peter had to explain that he was waiting for someone who was running late. The waiter seemed to understand, seemed like they were used to people showing up with these kind of situations.

Peter reached for a breadstick and was startled as the watch deformed and slinked down his hand and covered the breadstick. He continued to watch as it completely left his hand and landed on the table, digesting the bread.   
"Oh, so you're awake huh?" He asked the SY-8 that ignored him and continued to do whatever it was that it was doing. "I guess bio matter does get hungry, if you could talk I would of fed you sooner." He positioned the items on the table around the blob to hide it from on lookers that would question why there was a mass of black goo on the table.  
"I'm only giving him five more minutes then I'm getting something to go and leaving." Peter talked to himself as he noted Deadpool still wasn't here. "I'll have to question if he's murdering people later."  
Just then a sound went through the restaurant. The old bell that rang when someone opened the front doors. It caught Peter's attention and he looked up to see a man in a hoodie, hood up, a hat on under it. If Peter wasn't mistkaen that was the exact same hoodie he saw before.

"Helloooo Spicy Momba's! Your favorite customer is here!" The man announced to the restaurant.   
"There he is." Peter rolled his eyes and watched as Deadpool, now presenting as Wade, went to lean on the resturant counter.  
"The usual?" The cashier asked him.  
"Nah, not today Stacy." Wade replied. "I got a date today." He looked around the restaurant for Peter and spotted him sitting in the corner by the window.  
Peter cringed. Why did Wade always have to make things so... awkward?   
'A date? Why did he have to call it a date? I mean I know it's a lunch date cause that's just what these things are called... but when it's two bros just... getting lunch... god it sounds so weird. I mean we are technically on date but it's not-' Peter's train of thought was lost as Wade walked over and sat down, grinning ear to ear at Peter.  
"Wow, didn't actually think you'd show up." He said.  
"...Why's that?" Peter questioned.  
"I just... y'know figured you'd be busy." Wade admitted leaning back in the chair.   
"Usually I am, but you caught me at a lucky time." Peter replied, shifting as the waiter came over with the lunch menus.   
"Well then I'm glad." Wade replied, taking up the menu and just glossing it over, even though he didn't need to and knew what he was having already. "We should try to do this more often, now that we're buddies and all!"   
"I... uh... maybe." Peter said looking over the menu, actually unsure of what he wanted. "If I'm not busy with work."  
"Well I mean weekends are always an option." Wade looked up at Peter.  
"No, their not. I'm always busy on the weekends." Peter replied casually flipping the menu over to the other side.  
"Busy?" Wade questioned cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "With what? News people don't usually work on the weekend."   
Yeah, what was he busy with? Peter looked back at Wade, hesitating to respond. He couldn't come out and say that he was busy on the weekends because he was Spider-Man and had patrol all day on weekends. He coughed and gave a poor answer. "Stuff." He said. "Busy with stuff."  
"Yeah, what kind of stuff?" Wade asked putting the menu aside. Of course he was going to ask that.   
"Personal stuff...?" Peter guessed. "Family stuff... I'm just busy okay."  
"...Okay." Wade shrugged. "See anything you like?"  
"That depends." Peter said thankful he got out of that subject. "Is the food here any good?"  
"Is the food here any good?" Wade laughed. "Of course it is! I wouldn't of told you to meet here if it wasn't! I love the food here, its great!.... Y'know great for a shady little stop on the outskirts of town, but the food's editable and I don't think it'd get you sick... I mean I wouldn't know I'm kinda... immune to poison."   
"...Right." Peter laid his menu aside, knowing that yeah, Deadpool really wouldn't know if the food was okay or not because of his healing factor.

Peter coughed again, looking to pick up the conversations he was looking for while they waited for the waiter to come take their order. "So... why did you want to do lunch today?" He asked Wade, cause he had to admit this did come right out of the blue.  
"I dunno." Wade replied, not sure himself. "Mood just hit me."  
"Oh." Peter looked out the window again, watching an old woman struggle to cross the road. "So... Last we talked you were questioning what makes someone a hero."  
"...Yeah... we were." Wade seemed to loose his mood a little.  
Peter watched as someone walked up to the woman and helped her across the street. He looked back at Wade. "How did that go for you?"  
The waiter came by and took their order, which was good because it gave Wade more time to think. He was curious as to why Peter was asking these sorts of questions, as if he knew that things didn't go that well. "All I can say is that... I feel like I've been lied to."  
"Why's that?" Peter asked.  
"Because... Being a hero isn't that easy." Wade sighed. "Some people just aren't cut out for it... no matter how hard you try... you're not good enough."  
"...Who told you that?" Peter frowned. "I thought you were going to take my- Spider-Man's advice and turn over a new leaf?"   
"Well I tried! I really did!" Wade exclaimed. "It's just so hard... and... like I Said... sometimes you're just not good enough."  
"Who. Told you. That?" Peter repeated his question.  
"...Listen it's probably not my place to speak about stuff like this to citizens but... I tried to help with a mission, kinda... crashed in on old Web-head..." Wade started in. "And even though I managed to help him out, all I got was an earful from Nick Fury who told me to go back to being a mercenary and that the world doesn't want a hero like me."  
Peter almost choked on his glass of water when he was listening to Wade tell him all that. "Fury said what-?!"   
"Yeah. And like, at first I was like, I don't care what he thinks, y'know? But then I realized...." Wade hung his head. "If you can't get someone like Fury to like you, how will I ever have a shot at being a hero? the most likely cause is the Avengers, and all the supers are on Fury's side... but if he want's nothing to do with me, well hell I think my chances are as good as sunk."

"Don't say that!" Peter frowned. "There's still chance for you, you should of stuck to your old mindset and not care what Fury thinks!"  
"I'm sorta doing that..." Wade looked up.  
"Sorta?" Peter questioned.   
"Yeah, sorta... I'm still not going to be a guns for hire anymore." Wade replied.   
"Well, what are you doing?"  
"I'm doing what I do best."   
Peter frowned, he didn't know what Wade meant from that, and he didn't really have an opening to mention the murder's either.   
"Man that food is taking longer today, Jim must be cooking today. Goddammit Jim." Wade changed the subject, or dropped it at least. "How are the breadsticks?"  
Peter's heart rate suddenly shot up, he forgot completely about The SY-8 he was letting run wild and have it's way with the bread.  
"Uh, I wouldn't know!" Peter grabbed the basket before Wade could reach into it and grabbed the SY-8, it gave another squeal that caused Peter to cringe. "Look it's empty! They didn't give us any! I'm going to go complain!" He got up and left the table, heading into the bathroom of the restaurant.  
"...Don't tell me it was that bad?" Wade sighed to himself leaning back in the chair. "Took the breadsticks and left for the bathroom, probably out the air vent or window by now."   
'I personally didn't think the date was going that badly.'  
"I think I scared him away."   
The waiter brought their food and questioned where Wade's friend had gone in such a hurry. He could only roll his eyes and smirk when he herd that he took the breadsticks to the bathroom.

Peter sighed looking at the SY-8 that refused to leave the basket until it was done. "You can't do that!" Peter scolded the blob. "If someone sees you they will try to take you away like Fury did, and I know you don't want that."  
The SY-8 made some other new and strange sound and slinked back up to form a watch again on Peter's hand. Peter sighed. "Just don't... jump at my other food when I get it, okay?" He headed back out of the bathroom, passing the empty basket into the kitchen.  
Wade raised an eyebrow, already half way into his taco and noticing that Peter had returned. He smiled. "Hey, I thought you ditched me."  
Peter sat down, noticing his meal was there was well. "Why would you think that?"   
"You took the breadsticks and headed to the bathroom." Wade noted. "Usually when a date goes bad he girl stuffs em into her purse and crawls out the bathroom window."  
Peter had to laugh slightly, He didn't realize it looked like that. "Sorry." Peter replied. "I uh... thought that was the kitchen."  
"Oh." Wade chuckled. "I did that once too." He noticed Peter's wrist watch, he was very observant and a was pretty sure Peter wasn't wearing it before. "Hey uh... did you rob someone?"  
"What? No!" Peter frowned. "Why would you-"  
"The watch?" Wade questioned. "I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing that when I showed up.  
"Oh, that..." Peter was sweating a little bit trying to cover up his behaviour. Wade would know it was the SY-8 if he saw it in its natural state. "Yeah I also noticed I had it off and in my pocket while I was in the bathroom so I put it on to make sure I don't end up late for work."  
"Ah, I see." Wade acted like he understood, but he knew that something was a bit off with Peter and he was keepign secrets from Wade. "Well then, dig in." He motioned to Peter's meal, a burrito.

Peter did as was asked of him and bit into his meal. "Oh, wow you weren't lying." He said, honestly amazed. "This is really good."  
"I told you!" Wade finished off his already. "You should definitely come back here."  
"I probably will." Peter replied taking another bite. He was being honest, the food really was good and he seriously was thinking making himself a regular here.  
"So, my problems aside, how has your day been?" Wade asked, taking a sip from his drink.  
Peter took a moment to chew his food then responded. "It's been... interesting."  
"How so?"  
"Well I mean, as soon as I got t work I had to go with my co-worker to get some photos for a story that should be posted later today." Peter replied. "There was a few murders last night and the bodies only found today."  
"...Murders?" Wade questioned. "like... found around alleyways on the outskirts of town...?"  
"Yeah..." Peter eyed him suspiciously, he had found his opening. "Did you know about them?"  
Wade looked away. "Uh yeah... I heard about them." He looked back at Peter. "Y'know I heard the people who were killed were bad people... thieves, muggers... rapists..."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Peter scowled.  
"I mean, it's not that big of a deal that they're dead, right?" Wade chuckled lightly. "It's a good thing that they're dead! It makes the world a lot more... clean."  
"You're wrong!" Peter exclaimed. "No matter how bad someone is they don't have to die!"  
"But.. they were horrible people!"   
"Then lock them up! you don't kill them!"   
"But... but.... You didn't see the horrible things that they did... if you were there you would..." Wade trailed off realizing he would give himself away.

"If I were there I would what?" Peter urged Wade to carry on. When he refused he sighed. "I wouldn't kill them if that's what you think I'd do. You try to help people like that, not harm them!"  
"But they cause harm to others!" Wade still couldn't wrap his head around the wild concept of showing kindness to everyone. No matter what.   
"That's why they need help!" Peter stood up. "Don't you understand that? There's other ways around stuff, no one has to die, they don't have to be killing other people either! sure it's wrong for them to do that but nothing can cost a person their life as punishment! If you think that way you have a serious problem and don't deserve to be a hero anyway!"  
The somewhat noisy restaurant seemed to become quiet now following Peter's last statement. He looked around and saw a few people looking at him. He sighed sitting down and Wade was staring at him too, a bit hurt looking.   
"...I feel like I'm getting smacked in the face with a dump truck labeled déja vu. " Wade said shifting awkwardly now. "It's kinda funny... Spider-Man gave me almost the exact same song and dance..." He chuckled.  
"...What's so funny?" Peter questioned, his guilt of calling Wade out like that setting in.   
"No wonder you're friends with him then." Wade continued. "You both have the same mindset... maybe that's how it works... everyone has to see things the same way. If someone doesnt 't see things your way well then... I guess you're just wasting your time, huh?" He started to get up.  
"Wade-" Peter tried to stop him, feeling an apology was needed, he got too out of hand.   
"Don't." Wade replied. "I know what youre going to say and don't be. You got your answers and I got mine." He started to walk away. "We should have lunch again sometime, yeah?" And with that he was gone and out the door.

Peter watched him leave and sighed heavily sitting back in his chair. "I wasn't expecting that to go south." He watched as a waiter approached him and put the bill on his table. "And I got stuck with the bill..." He frowned paying it and standing up to leave now too. "Well, I got my answers... he did do it... question is why and how do I stop it cause I can't live easily knowing he's running around killing people... even if he thinks he's doing good by only targeting certain people..." Peter pushed through the door continuing to talk to himself. "He said he got his answers too... I wonder what the questions were."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update this and the next few chapters through my ipad and I'm sorry if the formatting of the text is off or broken, I will fix it when I get a chance to have access to my pc.

    Peter walked back to work, the conversation and events from lunch constantly on repeat in his mind as he tried to make sense of where he went wrong and what Wade had meant when he said he had gotten the answers he wanted as well. It was about ten minutes past one when he walked into the office building, heading to his workspace.  
    MJ saw him pass by her door and called him over, snapping him out of his train of thought. "Hey, Peter! There you are! Got a second?"  
    Peter looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked walking into her office.  
    "Did you enjoy your lunch?" She first had to ask, being a good friend. "Not often you get to actually take lunch."  
    "Oh, yeah it was great." Peter replied. "There's this nice little hole in the wall like restaurant that serves Mexican, I should take you there sometime."  
    "Huh, sounds like a plan." MJ agreed, then turned her computer screen for Peter to see it. "Anyway, have a look at this. What do you think?"

    It was the article she was working on to publish about the murders. The headline was "Mysterious Murder of Justice." Peter frowned at it. "Why that title?" He asked.  
    "The people I interviewed said all the victims were known criminals. Horrible ones too." MJ replied. "There is obviously a pattern this murderer did... only killing bad people... so... is it really still a crime?"  
    "Yes! of course it's a crime! It's murder!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't tell me you made this murderer sound like a hero?"  
    "...I mean... some people are calling him that... I mean not me cause I know that yes... it is still a crime... but... y'know its sorta... justified." MJ tried to explain herself.  
    "It is not justified, murder is never justified!" Peter shot back, getting upset again. "You should change the article, keep it basic, body found, murder wanted, show the eye witness reports and have him turned in! He's a menace not a hero!"   
    The pair fell silent.   
    MJ suddenly broke it, laughing out loud. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed cackling. "You... you just... Peter listen to yourself! Jamerson is gone for a day and you are filling his shoes! Doesn't he always call our local hero a menace?"   
    Peter looked at her, a bit disgusted wit himself. "I feel dirty." He replied, mimicking a gag.   
    MJ giggled again and then went back on topic. "Anyway, if you think I should make some adjustments I'll see what I can do. You do have valid points, but I still think it's a good story mystery to point out he only attacked known criminals."  
    "Alright fine." Peter folded his arms. "Do what you want, leave me out of it."  
    "Well I mean it's not your job anyway." MJ shurgged. "Head on back to your office and start screaming at yourself to get pictures proving this murder is horrible!" She snorted.  
    Peter rolled his eyes and gave her a certain look then left her office, heading to his own computer. 

    "I can't believe I ended up doing that." He said leaning back in his chair and checking his work email.   
    Suddenly while using his computer the screen blacked out and a S.H.I.E.L.D logo loaded up. Within in a few seconds peter was talking to Fury, which startled him and caused him to almost fall out of his chair.  
    "Peter, we have a problem." Fury addressed him, aware that he was hacking into Peter's work computer and addressing him as Spider-Man could cause some problems.   
    Peter looked around the office before sitting up and pulling closer to the computer. "What do you mean we have a problem?"  
    "I'm sure working for the news company you have heard about the recent murders that are taking place around the city?" Fury raised an eyebrow.  
    "Of course I am." Peter replied. "What about them?"  
    "Well, we just found out who the murder is." Fury explained. "Turns out your little project decided to turn on you, and is now choosing to kill for... no reason at all."  
Peter sighed. "Yeah I... I didn't want to admit it but all the evidence points to Deadpool, doesn't it?"  
"It does." Fury replied. "I told you trying to encourage him would only backfire!"  
"Hey! I had good intentions!" Peter frowned. "I wanted to help him to help others in return. Having someone like Deadpool actually on the good side full time would of been so beneficial. He just needed different combat training and support..."   
"And did you actually take the time to give him this required combat training and support you are speaking about?" Fury questioned Peter.  
"I-...No.. No I didn't." Peter hung his head. "I didn't really want to deal with him much myself, I thought just rewarding the good and scolding the bad would teach him."  
"While I can't blame you for confusing Deadpool with a dog, that's not how it works Peter, and you know this." Fury responded. "This is also why I told you not to be doing this and to just get rid of him, because I knew you didn't have the time."  
"Well, what about you!?" Peter shot back, looking up at the screen. "You told him he was never good for anything, that he couldn't be a hero! You didn't want him around period, you wouldn't even give him a chance. With people like you, I can't blame the man for getting discouraged and going on a murderous rampage!"

Fury looked a bit surprised, and then he scowled looking at Peter, shifting his stance. "And how would you have even known that I exchanged words with Deadpoool?"  
"I... I just assumed you probably-..." Peter looked worried now, he was panicking for some reason. Fury didn't know he was having conversations and contact with Deadpool outside of being Spider-Man. Fury didn't know that he had lunch today with Wade Wilson. "Nothing. I'm sorry I'm just angry because I-"  
"You're hiding something." Fury growled. "You know how I get when you hide something from me because anything hidden from me on purpose is because you're afraid of me finding out!"  
Fury wasn't wrong, being S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director he knew everything about his agents, and anyone who was hiding something they didn't want to talk about with him, was hiding that sing from him. Like Peter was doing.   
Peter sighed. "Just don't get angry, okay?" He looked at Fury.  
"No promises." Fury responded, waiting to hear the truth from Peter.  
"I've been seeing Deadpool as Peter." Peter replied. "It was just a bad stroke of luck that Wade decided of all people to be in my way a few weeks ago, and wanted to make friends with me after scolding me for literally running into him."  
"What?" Fury looked at Peter concerned. "So you're friends with him now?"  
"I mean.... kinda..." Peter replied. "He doesn't know I'm Spider-Man! I made sure he didn't know, and honestly the guy isn't that bright. He is convinced that I'm just good friends with Spider-Man, like MJ and Jamerson and anyone else that knows me and my job thinks. Why I say he's not very bright is that MJ and Jamerson are like almost never seeing Spider-Man regularly... The man's spent way too much time with me and he's yet to recognize my voice, speech patterns and actions."

"Well, I suppose this could be a good thing." Fury spoke up, catching Peter's attention.  
"What do you mean?" Peter titled his head looking back at fury with curiosity.   
"Well you started this mess, and now that you're friends with him, perhaps you can just... Talk to him. Get him to decide to give up and leave the city... or at least get him to think more about the murders and turn himself in." Fury explained.  
"You want to lock him up?" Peter asked.  
"Of course I do, he's a criminal and dangerous, I'd rather keep him in containment and only use him when we really need him." Fury replied.  
"I'm not going to tell him to turn himself in then!" Peter refused. "If you're just going to take away his free will like that and use him-"   
"Well if you want your city to be safe those are your options. If you wont take the latter, you'll have no choice but to follow the former and talk him into leaving New York." Fury stated.  
"Y'know it's not really that simple!" Peter sneered.  
"Why? I thought you said you were friends, go get lunch or something and tell him how you feel about him being so danger-"  
"We're not friends anymore!" Peter exclaimed.   
"Oh?" Fury shifted again.  
"I... I may have gotten mad at him." Peter replied. "I knew he was behind the murders and I still don't know why he'd do this but he started to say I lied to him as Spider-Man, mislead him, saying that being a hero is just about the reputation and all that and it... rubbed me the wrong way."  
"So you screwed up then?" Fury said.  
"A little bit, yeah." Peter admitted. "I'm feeling a little guilty about it now."  
"Why don't you track him down and apologize?" Fury suggested. "Rebuild the bridge and then convince him to leave."  
"What do I do if he doesn't want to leave?" Peter asked.  
"Well then you just let me know if he does that." Fury noted. "If he refuses to leave, then I will have to take matters into my own hands and use force to arrest him."  
Peter sighed heavily again. "Alright, fine... fine." He agreed to the plan.  
"Glad we're finally on the same page." Fury smirked. "Good luck with trying to get through his thick skull."  
"Thanks." Peter replied without really meaning it, and then as quick as it first happened, Fury logged off and his computer returned back to normal.

Peter leaned back in his chair, turning to look out his office window, watching the reflection of the blurred city in the skyscraper windows and watching a few birds fly by. The day was nice and calm, sunny weather. He adverted his gaze and looked at his cellphone sitting on the desk next to him He picked it up and scrolled through the saved contact numbers, stopping at Deadpool's name.  
He tapped the screen where the display said 'call' and brought the phone up to his ear, waiting as it connected. After a few seconds it started to ring, and continued to ring. Eventually the ringing stop and it went to voice mail.  
"The person you have dialled is not available at the time. Please leave a message or try again later."  It was Deadpool's voice mimicking the classic computer tone of an answering machine and it's default greeting message. It continued. "Oh and if your name starts with a P and ends with 'neater', I'm probably ignoring you." There was a beep, indicating it was safe now to leave a message.

Peter didn't leave a message though, he just frowned at the phone and ended the call. Deadpool was purposely ignoring him. "Ugh! He can be such a child sometimes!" Peter exclaimed, tossing his phone back on the desk and rubbing the bridge f his noes, getting a bit stressed out. "Now what? How am I supposed to get a hold of him and apologize when he's mad at me like this?"  
He stood up, walking over to his window and looking out of it, able now to gaze down and see the city below, now a city of ants instead of a blurred mess in the skyscrapers that neighboured the office building. Movement caught his eye and he looked towards the very far left corner of the window.   
There in the corner was a familiar smaller structure. A web, and on it was a Spider, making the web and had already caught a fly. Peter watched the spider for another few moments and got an Idea.  
"He's mad at me because I told him off, sure. But he was also angry because he was convinced I lied and Spider-Man lied, so what if Spider-Man tried one more time to set things straight?... To do things proper this time, to show certain people that they are wrong."


	18. Chapter 18

    Peter told MJ that he was leaving to go get some more pictures of things Jamerson had asked him to do for awhile now, but he didn't have time because JJ would either be in the process of firing him or screaming at him to focus on Spider-Man. She seemed to buy it and allowed him to leave, even buying it when he said due to what he's looking for and how hard they are to find, he might be gone the rest of the day.  
    He was glad that JJ was out today, actually. He would never be able to use such a simple excuse on him and get away with it. MJ was easygoing though, and she understood Peter. If he said he had to go and was making up a lie about why, she would assume it was something that he didn't want to talk about anyway, like a family emergency or something. This was why Peter was friends with her. She understood him. The only thing that bothered him is that he still couldn't tell her the full truth, no matter how much he wanted to. He wondered how easy it would be to just say he had to leave work early to go take care of some super hero business.   
    He quickly made his way up to the rooftop where he stashed his mask and gloves for his suit. Can't travel spider style without being in costume, that would surely cause some questioning from the civilians, not to mention a great news story for MJ to cover. He was about to remove his shirt and pants to revel the rest of his suit, but was startled suddenly as he had forgotten about the wrist watch that started to melt and deform, spreading up and across his hand and arm.

    Before Peter could react, the SY-8 had transformed again and completely covered him. It formed a replica of his suit, the classic look of the black suit. Peter looked his hands over and then gazed at his reflection in a nearby air duct vent panelling.   
    "Oh." He said aloud sizing himself up. "T-this works."  
    He shot a web and watched as it was made of a black substance, the same as the SY-8. It stuck to part of the roof because he wasn't watching where he was aiming, and then he felt guilty as he tried to break the web off by tugging, and pulled up a panel of the roof tiling. "Gonna take some time to get used to this again." Peter spoke aloud, trying to fix the tile the best he can.  
    He walked to the ledge of the building and perched, looking out over the city below. "Black suit Spider-Man will probably catch their attention... might scare some people because of the last time." He looked towards some of the nearby buildings, sizing up the distance to reach their roof tops.   
    "Wanna prove them wrong?" He asked the suit, again hearing a small response. With that, Peter aimed for the rooftop of a nearby building, the web latching on and then being used to pull Peter up and onto the roof top. He stuck the landing and started running, jumping from roof to roof... He begun his search.

____________________

    It was getting late. The sun was setting and now most parts of the city were shrouded in shadows and darkness. Deadpool had been tracking this person all day. Typical that they hang out mostly at night clubs and dark alleyways, waiting to attack others.   
    This man he was following was wanted, he read about it in the paper. This man had raped and killed 3 victims. This man was a murder, a criminal, scum. He watched as the man had just did a drug deal, and was looking forward to spend his money to get loaded drunk and probably harm more people at this pub.  
    Deadpool quietly dropped down off the fire escape and crept in the shadows. Waiting for other people to clear out before he walked out and approached the man. He laid a hand on his shoulder and forcefully turned the man around to face him.

"Hey buddy." He said, calmly.  
"Don't touch me." The man sneered pulling away from Deadpool and sizing him up. "Pfft. What's with the outfit, you some street preforming or somethin' out here bumming for money?"  
"No." Deadpool replied, keeping things quick and simple and to the point.  
"Then whattya want?" The man demanded to know. "lookin' for trouble because you've come to the right place."  
"You seem confident." Deadpool pointed out cracking his knuckles. "You packing?"  
the man chuckled and shifted, spitting out the toothpick he had wedged between his lips and turning slightly, hand placed a certain way on his belt to show the hoister to his gun. "You better be careful." He said.  
"I think it's you that should be careful." Deadpool replied. "I saw you exchange illegal goods a few blocks away."  
"You stalkin' me or something!?" The man accused, taking out his gun and aiming it at Deadpool now. "Just pretend you saw nothin 'n' I'll let ya keep yer life."  
"Y'know while I'm down for a good game of pretend, I don't think this is something I can forget." He shifted and shoved the newspaper with the story about the man into his face. "This picture looks an awfully lot like you." 

The man smirked and stepped back, looking at Deadpool. "They got it wrong." He said. "That ain't me. I didn't kill 3 girls... " A twisted grin emerged on the man's face, he continued. "I killed twice that.... plus one." He casually took out a bloody pocket knife and a hair clip belonged to a woman. "You couldn't have been stalking me for long."  
The man would of had a laugh, if it wasn't for the fact he suddenly lost all the air he had, getting forcefully kicked in the guts and falling against the ground hard, gasping and looking up at Deadpool. "Don't you dare laugh about this."  Deadpool scolded, his voice cold and stern. "You ungrateful scum! You horrible human being, no you're not even deserving of that title. You're inhuman you monster!"   
The man gained his wind back and struggled to aim his gun. "You have a death w-wish, don't you buddy?" The man asked with a slight wheeze, and starting to stand up. "If you wanted me ta kill you, you could of just said so!"  
"Actually..." There was the sound of a soft click as Deadpool now pointed a postil at the man's head, turning the safety off and making sure it was lined up properly. "You're the one with the Death wish, pal."  
The man looked scared at first but then he chuckled. "I didn't know there was a competition to be a murder." He suddenly acted quickly and shot a Deadpoool, smirking.  
"....When are you people going to learn that doesn't really bother me... It just pisses me off!" Deadpool cocked his gun. "Back down on your knees!"  
The man's smirk fell just like the gang leader that attacked him at the bank. "How?" he asked. "I don't miss."  
"You didn't miss." Deadpool replied, aware of the red liquid running down his body. "It just didn't hurt."   
"What are you!?" The man asked, backing up. "Some sort of super villain? "  
"No... I'm not." Deadpool replied. "I am not a bad guy."   
"What kind of hero points a gun?" The man asked, still looking scared but aware his gun wouldn't help him with this situation.  
"I'm not a hero either." Deadpool replied, stepping closer, smirking slightly as the man stumbled while backing up, looking up at him now. "Aw, that's cute... You're scared for once in your miserable life."  
"Please!" The man begged. "Don't kill me! I'll turn myself, serve my time, I'll right what I've wronged!"   
"You can't!" Deadpool exclaimed. "The damage is done! You know how scared you feel now? Your victims felt even more scared! All seven of them, and however many other people's lives you've effected and ruined by taking theirs! You deserve to die!"  
"Please!" The man begged again, he even started to break and cry a little bit. "Please I'll do anything!"  
"Im sick of these excuses! You don't deserve a second chance!" Deadpool cocked his gun. "Good bye."

Bang. The sound of the bullet pierced the air and rung throughout the alleyway, quickly following the bag was a small tink, and the sound of the bullet clinking to the ground.   
Deadpool stood in silence for a moment, staring back at the man, stiffening, as he cased his gaze to the metal garbage can lid that was tossed in a Captain America like fashion to block the bullet. He watched as a figure jumped in front of him, protecting the man from Deadpool.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" The challenger scolded Deadpool, glaring at him from under his mask.  
"What...?" Deadpool blinked, looking at the man, realizing the voice and then sizing him up. "S-Spider-Man?" He questioned.   
"Whoa." The man behind Spider-Man said, looking up at the pair.   
"Quiet." Spider-Man snapped looking over his shoulder at the man. "You're still going to jail once I deal with this."  
The man attempted to get up and run away, only to trip and fall as his legs were trapped with a web, and he was webbed down to the ground, cussing and struggling but being ignored.   
"Jail? That's all you'e gonna do with him? Let that murder have free meals and shelter for a few years and hope he thinks about what he did and trust that he doesn't do it again!?" Deadpool exclaimed.  
"Oh, come on! Your views haven't changed!" Spider-Man turned back to address Deadpool. "What is wrong with you!"  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Deadpool snapped back. "You have to be an idiot to forgive people like this... or y'know a filthy liar!" 

"I didn't lie to you!" Spider-man replied, standing up straighter and loosing his defensive position. "I- Peter, told me about what happened. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry and hoped that talking to me would set you straight."   
"I don't need to be set straight!" Deadpool denied. "I know fully well what I'm doing, it's what I do best. Isn't that what you, Fury, and everyone else wants me to do? Give up trying to change and just do what what I always did!?"  
"You didn't always kill innocents for no reason!"  Spider-Man said.  
"Oh my god you fucking idiot!" Deadpool tossed his hands up, face palming and putting his gun away. "What part of this man raped and killed seven people do you just not understand? He's far from innocent!"  
"We had this conversation, Deadpool!" Spider-Man replied annoyed. "No one deserves to die, ever! Based on that speech you just pulled, technically you don't deserve to live either, but guess what? You do because no one deserves that!"  
"Oh, that's easy to say, Mr.Hero! What are you even here for?" Deadpool asked.  
"To stop you!" Spider-Man said. "And... to apologize for misleading you."   
"It's too late to apologize!" 'It's too laaaaate!' "Goddammit, not now!"   
"Yes, now!" Spider-Man responded to Deadpool, even though he wasn't intended to. "Because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be killing everyone you felt like killing right now!"

"Well, I'd say it wasn't your fault, except it was! Being a hero ins't about the reputation, my ass!" Deadpool replied. "Now just get out of the way and let me kill that man! If you don't, I... I'll..."  
"You'll what?" Spider-Man crossed his arms, starting to become aware of the crowd that was forming and watching, being atracted by the bullet shot and the building fight between the two. "You'll kill me too? Do I look like i deserve to die to you, Deadpool!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "You tried to kill me before and you couldn't, so I'm not worried!"   
"I was going to kill you!" Deadpool called back. "I was!"  
"Why didn't you!?" Spider-Man replied.   
"Because you... you... Augh shut up!" Deadpool exclaimed, backing up and holding his head. "Your words are making sense and I don't like it!"  
"I'm surprised you were able to actually listen for once in your life!" Spider-Man scolded Deadpool, stepping closer. "Fury wants you arrested, you know that? I don't blame him! But no, I'm giving you one more chance... THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE, to just leave and get out of my city!"   
"That's how it's always been, hasn't it!?" Deadpool looked at Spider-Man. "You're not here to apologize, you're just here to boost your ego."   
"What?" Spider-Man laughed slightly then dropped his tone again, looking at Deadpool. "What."  
"You heard me! Oh I can see the headlines now!" Deadpool put on a news reporter like voice. "Spider-Man confronts deadly serial killer and locks him behind bars, saves rapist who he also tossed in jail anyway and doesn't care if he gets out kills more people!" 

"Are you actually kidding me!?" Spider-Man walked away slightly looking at the crowd then turning to Deadpool. "You still think that what I do is for the fame?"   
"Yeah, I do! Where's the proof that it's not!" Deadpool's tone was deep and serious now. "You didn't want to help me, no body wants to help me. I should of known that. Every time someone wants to fucking help me they just take advantage of me and abuse me and take all the credit for themselves. For their own personal gain. IM SICK OF IT. I'M REFUSING TO BE USED ANYMORE!"   
"I wasn't trying to-"   
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Deadpool pulled out his katanas. "Leave me alone and just spin your little web elsewhere, forget this ever happened!"   
"I am not going to just let this slide and let you kill people!" Spider-Man stated, taking a defensive pose once again, in response to Deadpool pulling out his weapons.   
"I'm not going to listen to you anymore! I made that mistake once too many times!" Deadpool said. "I'm giving you once last chance, get out of my way!"   
"No."  
"You asked for this!" 

And finally a fight started between them, which was to be expected. Deadpool was fighting only with his Katana's however, and Spider-Man took notice while jumping out of the way, dodging attacks and pulling punches as he faced Deadpool. Thanks to the black of his suit Deadpool lost sight of him for one moment before he saw him again, a moment too late, meeting with his fist and falling to the ground hard.   
"Goddamit!" He cried, sitting up and looking at the Spider that was perched over him now. "Why can't I ever win anything!" He made an attempt to get up but Spider-Man pinned him down.   
"Maybe if you'd listen for once, I could tell you what you're doing wrong!" Spider-Man said.  
"I'm always doing something wrong, y'know why haven't you just locked me up already!?" Deadpool exclaimed. "Oh that's right cause you like to let murders run about and-"  
Deadpool coughed as he tried to spit out the blood from being punched in the face, hard to do with a mask on.  
    "Don't you ever say anything is wrong with how I do my job, ever again!" Spider-Man growled, his voice had taken a dark turn. "You don't know what it's like to be a hero, no. I tried to help you but you couldn't accept that. I tried to give you a cop-out. A second chance. You wouldn't listen to me, you take matters into your hands! You don't think... ever!" He continued to monologue. "Being a hero is never about the fame, it never was! Never will be! Sure I've gained the good favour of the people but do you know how... how goddamn hard that was to do? Some people still hate me! You try going for a bunch of years... constantly hearing the headlines in the paper and on the news about... being a trouble maker, a menace, a villain! When all you wanted to do was to help people!"  
    "I'm always known as those things!" Deadpool countered.   
    "You only ever think you are! Once in a blue moon maybe but do you wake up every morning wondering are you gonna be on the front page displayed as a... a monster!?" Spider-Man's voice hitched. "No matter how hard you try someone wil lalways try to knock you down but you know what!? I kept trying and I'm making progress but not everyone is going to love me but... you can't talk about this at all! You're killing people and... people are saying you're a hero for killing these people... Doesn't matter what they've done they're still people and don't deserve this!"   
    "Wait... people are... what."  
    "You're being called a hero for taking lives and... I hate it! This isn't fair. I save them and some people have the audacity to call me a menace! I just don't get it... You don't derisive that title I do I... I..."   
    "So you're Jealous of m-" 

    Deadpool received another hard crack to the face. "Shut up I am not! You just... I'm so angry at you! I'm disappointed in you I... Fuck you!" He went to punch Deadpool again.  
Deadpool took off the kid gloves and stopped him, blocking the punch and looking back at Spider-Man. "What has gotten into you!?" He asked, using force now to get up and force Spider-Man off of him. "You go scolding me for killing people and here you are almost ready to mur-"  
Spider-man made an attempt to go at Deadpool again, but it was blocked, or rather dodged as Deadpool ducked and then yelled at him. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"  
"Why should I!?" Spider-Man questioned. "You solve all your problems by just beating people up, why shouldn't I!"  
"Well this went from zero to one hundred real quick." Deadpool sneered, backing up and getting defensive. "So much for an apology."   
"I tried to apologize but you wouldn't take it! It wasn't good enough for you!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "I'm sick of you Deadpoool, I'm taking you into Fury!"   
"No. You're not." Deadpool said, backing up even more. "You'd have to catch me first for tha-"   
He would of tried to run away, not really in the mood to fight, bluffing again like the last time, but he was suddenly tripped and fell face first as the rest of the webs followed and wrapped him up in a cocoon. "God dammit-"

Spider-Man just frowned and pulled out his cell phone, the black goo of the SY-8 clung to it slightly before letting go. He put in a special number that connected him to Fury.   
"Hey." He spoke, looking at Deadpool who struggled on the ground. "I caught that murder that was in the papers... and I got the man responsible for the rape cases too."   
"Hey!" Deadpool exclaimed offended." I am not a murder and I caught him you asshole! I was going to- mft!" a Web to the mouth shut him up.   
"What happened to just talking?" Fury questioned.  
"Kinda hard to talk to people who put you on ignore and don't want to listen to what you have to say." He looked around at the crowd that were staring at him, probably questioning the black suit.   
Fury heard the slight noise from the crowd. "Are you in public?" He questioned.   
"Sorta?" Spider-Man replied. "Why?"  
"...You're not using our little friend are you?" Fury sounded more stern.  
"...I am." Spider-Man admitted. "I don't see why not, it was a test run and I sorta had no choice it just, put me in the suit... but trust me! It's safe! It works like the old black suit but minus the side effects!"   
Fury sighed. "I'm sending some agents in to clear the crowd and collect you along with Deadpool and send the other man off to prison." He stiffened. "We're going to be doing more testing on that symboite."   
Spier-Man groaned. "Fiiiiine." He hung up the phone and mumbled and watched as a aircraft suddenly shot overhead, turned around, and landed on the street that could be seen from the alleyway. 

Spider-Man watched as the agents dressed in S.H.E.I.L.D. gear and armed walked through the crowd, one stayed back to direct the crowd away. Deadpool was still on the ground, he'd stopped struggling now and was probably thinking about something stupid, he was being unnaturally quiet though for a man who usually didn't go down without a large fight and a sedative. Spider-Man walked over to him and kicked him, hard at that. He got a small response so the man wasn't dead, not that he could die anyway.   
Spider-Man sneered, pulling Deadpool to his feet and shoving him towards the agents. "I wouldn't cut that web until he's in the cell." He stated, pushing past the agents who looked at him a bit worried and confused, heading towards the aircraft that was waiting to take them back to the Helicarrier.


	19. Chapter 19

The aircraft made it's way back to the Helicarrier almost as fast as it showed up to the scene. They had to drop the criminal off at the prison on the way, and just that amount of time wasted for some reason was enough to annoy Spider-Man. He wasn't very talkative with the agents at all, going out of his way to ignore them actually when they were speaking to him. He just leaned against the inner wall of the aircraft, waiting for them to reach their destination.   
When they got there he didn't even wait to be escorted in, he just forced his way on ahead. Another agent on board tried to stop him, because people weren't allowed to just walk onto the ship like this, they had to go through protocol for people's safety. Even the big time super heroes like Captain America had to go through this, state why they were there and who they wanted to see or what sections of the ship they needed to be in, but Spider-Man completely disregarded this, snapping at the agent when they asked who he was and why he was there.  
"You know this already!" He complained, pushing the agent aside harshly. "It's obvious who I am and why I'm here, god everyone's an idiot."

Fury was there to greet Spider-Man when he left the loading bay. "Where's the others and Deadpool?" He questioned with a frown. "And why did you bypass protocol."    
"Because the protocol is stupid, you called me here you should be expecting me already, which you are I shouldn't have to go through this every time!" Spider-Man folded his arms looking up at Fury in annoyance.  
Fury grunted, not liking the attitude much but letting it slide for now, he watched as the other agents filed in, Deadpool in toll. They stopped, saluting Fury, those that could anyway. "Strip him of his weapons, send him to the special containment." Fury ordered. "Let him keep his suit and mask, honestly no one wants to see that face of his anyway."  
Spider-Man scowled at Fury. "Well no wonder he snapped." He mumbled.  
"You say something?" Fury side eyed him.  
"Yes. I did." Spider-Man spoke up. "The man told me that he only started doing this because you bullied him! You didn't give him a chance and told him he was useless, so he just gave you what you asked, proved your point, your idea of him..."  
"I'm not very found of your tone." Fury addressed, couldn't let this one slide.   
"I don't really care." Spider-Man stated bluntly. "This is your fault!"   
"What has gotten into you!?" Fury exclaimed, voice raised. "I suggest you drop the tone and attitude and make your way to the labs."   
"Whatever." Spider-Man waved just tossed his hand up as he started to walk away, heading down the halls towards the lab. 

Fury looked back at the agents and Deadpool, who all seemed to stand there looking confused. He looked Deadpool over and turned to the agents. "On second thought, strip him of his weapons and send him to my office... I'd like to have a little chat with him."  
Deadpool seemed to mumble something under the webbing and tilted his head at Fury, watching in curiosity as he headed down the hallway towards the labs as well, probably to deal with Spider-Man first. Already he was planning something, a way to escape, and probably kill fury for pissing him off... Though that might be a little trickey without weapons but... and he'd also like to give Spider-Man a verbal beatdown now that he had time to think about things and...  
'Wait a minute.' He reluctantly walked with the agents to a secure area to have his weapons removed. 'I always said he looked good in black but... wasn't there an... issue with that black suit?' Deadpool's mind started to recall events he read about in papers and the occasional records he'd illegally dipped into. 'Why is he wearing it again...?'

____________________

"Get him out of that suit." Fury said as he walked into the lab.  
"The suit is fine!" Spider-Man protested and jumped up to face Fury. "We had a deal!"  
"Yes, we did. We had a deal that if it hand't hurt you by the morning  I'd let you go about your normal day today and today only, we didn't agree for the rest of your career."   
"You didn't say that!" Spider-Man said. "This isn't fair!"  
"That suit is starting to change you, again!" Fury exclaimed. "You're rude and getting out of hand, aggressive even. Exactly what it did the last time!"  
"But it's different this time!" Spider-Man argued. "Trust me, it helps me! I'm just... angry about Deadpool."  
"I've seen you get upset before but usually you're able to control it when speaking to others... I doubt that lead head has caused you to get this unhinged...." Fury paused. "Unless whatever is wrong with him is contagious."   
"Why do you have such a problem with him?" Spider-Man questioned. "He was trying to help out and all you did was shun him, and now he's killing people without even getting paid because you set him off!"   
"I did not set him off!" Fury replied. "I told him the truth, he didn't have what it took to be a hero, and due to his nature even if he tried he'd still hurt people and kill them by accident!"   
"Are you seriously telling me that people like Captain America or Tony Stark hans't hurt and killed people by accident either!?" Spider-Man questioned. "At least they're heroes and trying to help people!"  
"By that logic you'd admit you've killed people too?" Fury tilted his head.  
Spider-Man paused and sighed heavily looking away. "I... yes... accidents happen... I'm not proud of it but..."  
"And there's what makes you, Captain and Iron Man different from a killer like Deadpool." Fury folded his arms. "You all feel remorse for your mistakes, Deadpool is incapable of that. He'd just write off anyone who gets hurt of killed during his pursuit of being a hero as collateral damage. That's why he can't be a hero. Due to this he'd be purposely careless and reckless, I can't afford to have someone like that running around the cities."  
Spider-Man sighed. "Yeah okay... I guess you have a point." 

"Now then, that's out of the way... we have some information to share with you." Fury pushed past Spider-Man and walked over to a computer in the lab, and brought up a pre-generated diagram. It displayed the SY-8 and many other numbers and text Spider-Man didn't care for. "You claimed you could hear the SY-8 cry out, and that it was scared of the scientists and me for trying to harm it...?"  
"Yeah... I'm not sure why it-"  
"It mutates and learns." Fury replied playing the animation of the SY-8 and how it mutates. "It's sentient and more intelligent than it's parent. There's very little DNA from the symboite in it, aside aside from enough to make it look and act like it in terms of functions... HYDRA has modified it and made it intelligent..."  
"How is that a bad thing?" Spider-Man asked. "It seems to know who's friend or foe."  
"That's a bad thing." Fury replied. "That thing can change form, it can study your likes, dislikes, and... copy you."   
"Impossible." Spider-Man laughed. "I would be having conversations with it by now."  
"It takes a while for it to learn stuff like speech, which would be by it's just squeaking for now, in a tone only you can hear." Fury stated. "This thing is dangerous, and needs to be contained. HYDRA wasn't planing on making armour for it's soldiers... It was planning on cloning and making this substance into soldiers."  
"While that does sound cool, I think you're overreacting." Spider-Man said. "I mean it was only a prototype, and clearly it hasn't been able to do what it was meant to do."    
"It's still mutating though, it's only a matter of time before it-"   
"Look, I'm fine! I can't let you experiment on it because it's screaming pains me." Spider-Man said. "And it's like attached to me, we're a packaged deal."  
"All the more reason to get it off you!" Fury replied. "You know how symbiotic relationships work. They use their host until theirs nothing left to gain from them then they leave and move onto something else."  
"Im. Fine." Spider-Man said, glaring at Fury from under his mask.  
Fury sighed. "Whatever." He purposely mocked Spider-Man's response to him from earlier and started to walk out. "He is not to leave this ship until that thing is off of him, or some progress has been made to neutralize it." Fury gave his order.  
"Hey, wait!" Spider-Man tried to stop Fury from walking out. "You can't do this! This could take days to figure this thing out... I have a job, friends and my Aunt May to worry about!"  
"We'll have to deal with those issues when it comes." Fury said. "My word is final."  
"But... But you can't!" Spider-Man pleaded. "It's safe, trust me it's safe! I can use it to my advantage, just give it a chance! Please!"   
Fury ignored him and walked out, the door closing shut behind him.

__________

 

Deadpool was bored. Fury's office was quite boring and he'd already had his fun touching all the stuff in it and messing with some objects, like drawing the pirate hat onto the portrait Fury had of himself in the office with a permeant marker, but now the fun was had and he was bored. He sat quietly on the main chair of Fury's desk, trying to hack into his computer but getting no luck.  
"C'mon, can a password actually be that hard?" He grumbled as he got another 10 minute time out on the password for trying too many times.  
Suddenly the doors opened and Fury walked in, stopping and looking at Deadpool who froze and looked back at Fury, obviously caught in the act. "Uh, I can explain... you see I was just-"   
"Get out of my chair." Fury sighed, walking up to the desk.  
Deadpool did what he was told, standing up and raising his hands in a similar fashion to someone surrendering with a gun pointed at them, side stepping away from Fury as he sat down, and then sitting down himself in the chair on the other side of the desk. He put his hands down, folding them in his lap and looking back at Fury.  
Fury looked back at Deadpool, keeping silent for a few more minutes as he looked Deadpool over, and then looked around the room, spotting the ruined portrait and frowning, then looking back at Deadpool again. "You're probably wondering what I wanted to talk to you about."  
    "Nah I think I pretty much got the idea, you're just going to tell me off again, explain to me why I suck, maybe we have a small scuffle and you either lock me up for ever or you force me out of the city." Deadpool said, a bit of sarcasm to his tone as he leaned back in the chair.   
    "Well, partly that, yes." Fury leaned ahead, resting his hands on the desk in front of him, folded. "It has been brought to my attention that your sudden unexpected behaviour could... partially be my fault."   
    "Somewhat... yeah. Telling me I'm no good and should kill people like I used to do..." Deadpool shrugged. "What else did you expect from me."  
    "Thinking on it now, I may have been flawed in my response." Fury said. "You interrupted an important mission and my temper could be questioned." 

    Deadpool sat up in his set now, looking at fury almost in surprise. "I... wait hold on is this actually happening? Is the great Nick Fury.... actually apologizing to me?"   
    Fury looked away, admitting reluctantly. "Partially, you're still not off the hook for the murders and crimes you've committed."  
    "Hey, I'll take what I can get." Deapdool laughed, smiling widely under his mask. "But uh, now what? You're still not going to like just... lock me up are you?"   
    "I had originally planned that... but not now, no." Fury replied, he shifted and stood up, walking to the side of his desk and sitting on it. "Spider-Man told me he saw potential in you, and he's not wrong. You can take damage easily with your healing factor, and that can be useful for when there's situations where a normal hero's life would be at risk more so than they already are... having you deal with threats like that would be beneficial."   
    "I'm honoured to be offered to be an avenger!" Deadpool suddenly blurted out, cutting Fury off.  
    Fury looked at Deadpool, and then started to laugh hard. "You think I was... ahahah, that's funny!" He regained his composure. "Not even Spider-Man is an official Avenger yet, you idiot!"  
    Deadpool frowned and titled his head at Fury, confused. "What do you mean? Why aren't you offering me to be an Avenger?"   
    "It takes a lot of work and a lot of skill and other requirements to be an Avenger, you're still borderline villian and you think I'm going to make you an Avenger?" Fury questioned Deadpool's logic. "No, I was merely saying I could see you as an useful asset to S.H.E.I.L.D. I was willing to make you a S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent."   
    "Oh." Deadpool sunk in his seat. "I mean again, I'll take what I can get.. but why the sudden change of heart? I was walking in here with the anger and intent to want to smear your head all over the wall because you pissed me off, but now you're offering to make me an agent?"

    "Let me ask you something, Wade, what's up with your sudden change of heart?" Fury answered with a comeback question, he nodded to the large computer screen behind his desk where he brought up a few images, one of a wanted poster and some footage of the fight he had with SpiderMan a few weeks ago. "The last I checked you were still going freelance, whenever we needed your help in the past we had to pay a fine sum, Hell, you only showed up lately because you were planning on killing our web-headed friend."   
    "I was planning on killing him, but I changed my mind." Deadpool replied. "I didn't really have any grounds to kill him on."   
    "Well of course you didn't, it wasn't like he was a mass murder or a villain." Fury said, the screen now playing some clips of Spider-Man's other feats and the news headlines that followed. "He's a proper hero, although not perfect... What happened that made you want to turn over a new leaf? Why do you, want to be like him?"   
    Deadpool watched the screens, noting how Spider-Man acted, helped people, protected them. How he fought to pull his punches to not harm the bad guys anymore than was needed... how he didn't get caught up in the fans and the fame, and didn't let the bad headlines bother him and he just kept doing what he was doing. "I dunno." Deadpool replied, looking back at Fury, he still didn't know how to fully answer this question. "I got tired I guess..."   
    "Tired?" Fury questioned. "Of what?"  
    "I got tired of being seen as a bad guy I guess... Spider-Man said I was selfish..." Deadpool sighed. "I mean he's right, I kinda am."  
    "So because you were called 'selfish' you wanted to start helping people? That's all it took?" Fury was skeptical of the answer he was given.   
    "Yeah, I mean... I guess??" Deadpool replied, he really didn't know. He's been asked this question by Spider-Man and by himself and he still didn't know ho to answer it. "I wanted to help people, to feel good about it and when Spidey gave me a chance, I really thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was helping people." He hung his head again. "I didn't realize I was just hurting more people."  
    "Hm." Fury hummed, standing up and walking back to his desk, back on to Deadpool, watching the clips on the screen go by. "And tell me, what have you learned? What does being a hero mean to you?"  
    "Being a hero means that people like me, I get reputation as a good guy." Deadpool replied. "People need help and will look for my help?" He hoped that was the right answer. 

    Fury sighed and shook his head. "You still don't get it do you?"   
    "Well what did you want me to say!?" Deadpool exclaimed standing up now. "I don't know what the answers you want are, tell me!"  
    "Forget it." Fury turned off the screen and turned to face Deadpool again. "Listen, you've killed a few people this week, yes?"  
    "Yeah but like, they were bad people." Deadpool defended himself. "Don't tell me your mind-set is just like his."  
    "No, it's not." Fury replied. "Between you and me I agree that some people are dangerous to this world."  
    "Exactly! So why just lock them up where they can do damage when their sentence is over?" Deadpool questioned. "Or run the risk of having them escape and cause more harm."  
    "Because, Spider-Man is right too." Fury addressed Deadpool. "You can't just go around putting bullets in people because they're bad people. Everyone deserves a right to prove themselves. However... I wouldn't shed a tear if someone who was horrible was accidentally killed in the process of arrest or any other event."   
    "So if I make it look like an accident..."   
    "No, that is not what I meant." Fury stiffened. "Listen, You were and possibly still are known as a bad person. Tell me, does that give me a right to go and put a bullet in your head to just get rid of you... or do you think if you were confronted, you would rather be given a second chance to turn your life around?"  
    "Well when you put it like that." Deadpool frowned, sitting back down again. "But what if they can't turn their life around, you've taken a risk and it backfired and just came out with bad results."  
    "Well then, that's just a risk you'll have to take and the consequences of that you'll have to learn to live with. You'll never know if they can turn their life around or not if you won't even give them the chance." Fury sat back down too.  
    "You didn't give me a chance." Deadpool stated.  
    "I'm giving you one now." Fury replied, he was being serious. "That was wrong of me to judge you like that, as I said you could prove useful after all, but I wouldn't know that unless I give you a chance. Spider-Man gave you a chance and well... now we're here. You showed interest in trying to change at east, I'm giving you the chance to prove yourself."  
    "...Thanks." Deadpool replied. "I... I'll try my best I guess... I really do want to help people... but how will Spider-Man react to me doing this?"

    "See... here's the catch and the main problem I have." Fury spoke, explaining the situation. "As you know there was a strange experiment confiscated from HYDRA, and I'm sure you've known of the black suit situation that happened a few years ago."   
    "Yeah this weird alien thing came back from space, and it like infected Spider-Man and made him evil, right? Then it became its own thing by taking over another person and we had the whole Venom deal, right?" Deadpool recalled correctly.  
    "That's exactly what's happening again." Fury responded. "Except this time the symboite is more advanced, and more dangerous, and as we speak Spider-Man has already escaped the Helicarrier, ignoring my orders to stay put until we can get him out of the suit, and my scientists are only now realizing that he's gone. He's probably already back to his apartment by now actually."  
    "How do you know that for sure?" Deadpool asked, glancing out of the one window that was in the office.  
    Suddenly the doors clashed open as panicked agents bursts through. "Sir! Apologies for the interruption but... Spider-Man's gone!"   
    Fury smirked at Deadpool who looked at him as if he was some sort of physic. "I know things." He responded to Deadpool's question.   
    "Should we send a squad after him to capture and detain?" The agent asked Fury for orders.  
    "No, let him go." Fury replied standing up. "If he thinks he's fine, then so be it. We'll just wait until his little friend turns on him and he learns his lesson. You're all dismissed, return to your positions and keep up the research on the sample."   
    The agents saluted and left the room, the pair alone again. 

    "Why aren't you going after him?" Deadpool questioned.  
    "I have my reasons." Fury turned to him. "Do you want to prove yourself to me and be a part of S.H.E.I.L.D and learn what it's like to be a real hero?"   
    "That'd be pretty cool, yeah." Deadpool said standing up.   
    "You're not an agent yet but you can earn it, as of now you'll be working under my command." Fury explained. "Spider-Man is playing a dangerous game with himself right now, and I want you to go back down there and keep an eye on him. Help some folks out too if you feel like it, but make sure he doesn't hurt anyone... the Symboite is already making him aggressive."   
    "So you want me to babysit?" Deadpool smirked.  
    "I mean, it's what I do on a daily bases with all the heroes." Fury laughed slightly. "Your job starts now.... under a few conditions."   
    "What are your terms, sir?" Deadpool saluted already getting excited for this new opportunity.   
    "Don't tell anyone about this, no guns or sharp objects if combat is necessary, protect innocents don't write them off as collateral damage, and no unjustified killings, meaning it has to honestly be an accident." Fury laid down his terms.  
    "Right, got it. I already had practice so this should be easy!" Deadpool smiled and started to leave.  
    "And one more thing." Fury's tone became very stern. "If you defy me, step out of line, and i find out you've killed anyone and I mean anyone because you felt like it, I will not hesitate to have you removed from this earth myself."  
    "H-how would you even manage that? I'm like basically immortal." Deadpool dared to question.  
"You think you are immortal and basically you are, but not entirely. I know how your healing factor works, you can regenerate if just a single speck of your blood remains with your DNA coding, given time that is. Because of this there are ways to kill you, pick your poison." Fury noted, then listed off the ways he could kill Deadpool. "Locked in an incinerator,  scrambling your atoms with a matter manipulator, trapping you in a tank of acid and slowly watching yourself disappear over years.... take your pick."   
"okay, okay I get it!" Deadpool shuddered, fury could get real dark sometimes. "I won't go against your word! Promise!"  
"Good." Fury smirked and folded his arms. "Now get off my ship."  
"Yes sir!" Deadpool saluted Fury and headed to the door. "I'll show you that I can be the hero that you want me to be, and I'll make sure Spider-Man is his old self again!" He started to ramble. "Like I'll take him to dinner maybe and just talk to him, tell him to be good and remind him to stay good and be a hero like I'm trying to be. And then I can see about helping with the symboite problem and like, you will be so proud of me and I'll officially be a S.H.E.I.L.D Agent and then the next step is an avenger and I-"   
The doors slammed shut as soon as Deadpool was out of the room. "Oh. Right. The mission." He turned to walk down the hall and be escorted off the ship. "I'll prove myself worthy, just wait and see."


	20. Chapter 20

Peter swung around a corner and latched onto the side of the large apartment building complex. It was well late into the night by the time he got home. He sighed and scaled the wall, not wanting to wake any of the other tenants of the building as he made his way to the windows of his own apartment. He stopped at a window which he left open, not afraid of people breaking in due to being so high up on the 6th floor. He casually pushed the window up and climbed in, shutting it behind himself, a routine he was used to.   
His suit melted away, condensing and turning back into the wrist watch it was before. It was almost in sync with him, as if it could tell he was done with being Spider-Man for the day. He sighed in relief, gently rubbing the watch as if condoning the SY-8 for it's good behaviour. "Fury doesn't know what he's talking about." He said aloud, looking around his apartment. "You're not trouble at all, and you're helpful."  
he walked over to the table by the couch which had his phone hooked up and sitting on it. He saw the red blinking light from the window and knew what it meant, messages. He checked them, all of them from Aunt May, worried she hadn't heard from him awhile and now he wasn't answering his phone. One of the last messages said she would be coming to visit tomorrow morning just to double check that things were okay, and give him an earful for ignoring her calls.   
Peter sighed, he was too tired to deal with that for now, and would leave it for when she showed up in the morning, it was awhile since she visited anyway and tomorrow was Saturday so he was off the hook for work as well. He was tempted to take the day off as Spider-Man too but that was a full time job he could never take a break from. He just hoped that Fury wasn't tracking him down for escaping and would end up barging in with a SWAT team while he's sitting having some tea with Aunt May. 

Peter cleaned himself up in the bathroom, then proceeding to flop down on his bed. He's been really tired the past couple days with all the excitement on the go. He could use a good rest and sleep in. He thought about today and what happened, he was still a little upset at Deadpool and annoyed with Fury. Deadpool had potential he didn't know how to use, but Peter game him a chance he probably didn't deserve and that caused even more issues to arise. He couldn't help, now that he was alone, to think about what happened, how he acted, and maybe about the fact that he was indirectly responsible for the deaths of the people Deadpool murdered.   
"What if I... just kept trying to help him? Kept an eye on him instead of doing my own thing?" Spider-Man talked to himself. "I should of offered to help him so he could help others... I screwed up." He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling now. "I shouldn't of been so hard on him, shouldn't of gotten angry, all this stuff was new to him I should of been more patient with him."  
The intrusive thoughts continued to prod at his mind. "I keep saying everyone deserves a chance everyone can be good but yet I got so angry when he screwed up, I didn't want to give him another chance...I should of." He sighed. "I couldn't even say I'm sorry. He doesn't even know Peter is Spider-Man and he as Wade was just looking for a friend and I still got angry with him. What is wrong with me!"   
The vision of the small fight he had with Deadpool crossed his mind. Deadpool couldn't even speak without Spider-man beating him up, he felt so angry, so betrayed... he had an urge and wanted to punch him even harder than he did... He scowled recalling how he kicked Deadpool, even though he was already taken down and was just there helpless and couldn't fight back. "That wasn't me... I'm not like that...."   
Peter yawned, he was too tired to be thinking clearly. "I'll... I'll worry about everything in the morning, probably set things right if I can. I'm sure it'd be easy to talk to him now that he's in maximum containment." He turned to his side and closed his eyes, already starting to fall asleep. He didn't even notice the missing weight of the wrist watch that once rested on his arm.

______

Deadpool yanwed. He was hanging around outside the apartment building fury told him Spider-Man lives. He didn't give the exact room address and ordered Deadpool to not go looking out of respect for Spider-Man's identity. He'd question why Fury got to know his identity, but then again Fury knew everything about Deadpool as well as the other supers. He figured it was just the privileges of being the leader of a large secret services-like organization.  
Deadpool was camping outside now, looking for any suspicious activity. He figured he'd be allowed to sleep, but now with this new mission and goal he was given, he really didn't want to risk screwing up at all. His job was to watch Spider-Man and make sure he didnt do anything bad, and that was what he was going to do. He technically didn't really need sleep anymore, if he tried he could push for several days without it because any damage that would come from over exhaustion would be covered by his healing factor... but damn was it a bad habit he had, being naturally lazy unless he actually had to do something. Sleeping was almost like a hobby to Deadpool, he liked to just relax and not care about anything at times, and to enjoy his interesting, although questionable dreams... unless he was having nightmares of which he would be staying awake for serveral days anyway. "Sleep is for the weak."

Just as Deadpool was starting to find the garbage can he was leaning against rather comfy, he heard a small sound. It was faint but distinct, the sound of a rusty window opening, something he was used to due to many lovers in the past waking up in the early hours of the morning, sober and hung over and realizing the horrible life choice they made and escaped through the hotel windows the same way, making that same sound.   
He looked up and saw the now familiar black suited Spider, leaving through the window and crawling up to the top of the building, he watched as the spider stopped and perched on the ledge, crouched and looking around, is if listening, and searching for something. Spider-Man suddenly flinched and looked in a direction, extending a hand and using the new webs to lock onto something out of sight, proceeding to jump and swing away.  
"What the hell is he doing up at this hour?" Deadpool wondered, standing up and and shaking himself awake. "Where's he going?" Deadpool took off in the same direction the Spider swung, hoping to spot him and track him down.

Deadpool ended up cussing himself out after ten minutes of running, the Spider was quick and hard to follow when he was high and Deadpool was low. He was messing this up already. "Where did he go!" Deadpool exclaimed, looking around at the rooftops, he even tried climbing a fire escape and getting higher but still couldn't see the spider hopping around. "God I hope he's just gone for a late night bite, and not doing something that would make Fury toss me into a tank of acid."   
Deadpool dropped down from the building again. walking along the quiet streets of the city's slumber. "If I was a spider in a black suit with weird powers where would I be?"   
He stopped, a shiver going through him as he heard the shattering of glass and the alarm of a store going off. "A robbery?" He told himself, locating the sound and running towards it. "Well I don't know where Spidy is but fury told me to help out if I could so-"

The jewellery store came into view, glass spread on the ground and people from nearby buildings already showing up to see what's going on and calling the cops. Deadpool walked onto the scene, pushing past people and looking into the broken window. A rather large necklace that he had seen before for a fine dollar was now missing from the window display. If someone was going to steal something, it was going to be that.   
The thing that surprised Deadpool was the fact that the window was shattered. This window was thick and meant to keep robberies from happening, for someone to break it they had to be extremely strong, no normal human could rob this place like that. "Please tell me this isn't turning out how it looks like it is."   
"I saw him! I tell you I saw him!" A man exclaimed to another pair of men who were looking at him in shock. "It was Spider-Man he came and broke the window, put some webs on it and weakened it somehow and it just broke!"  
"Excuse me, what?" Deadpool walked over to the man. "Fine citizen of New York, you friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man would never do that."   
"And what are you some sort of fanboy?" He looked Deadpool's suit over. "I'm telling you I saw him." "Well which way did he go?" Deapdool asked.  
"That way." The man pointed down the street. "Swung away on his web with the necklace!"  
"Alright well I'll just follow the real thief that way and prove you wrong." Deadpool said running off now in that direction.  
"Shit." He talked to himself. "This is the most cliche thing ever but it's happening, isn't it?"

The black suit came into view for him again, stopped and perched on top of a lamp post, the necklace in his hands and shining in the dim lighting. It was made of pure diamonds.  
"Hey!" Deadpool shouted up at him, stopping under the light. "Buddy! What do you think you're doing impersonating our local Hero?"  
The Spider looked down at Deadpool and seemed to tilt it's head in curiosity, then proceeded to ignore him, gazing over the necklace.  
"Hey, are you listening to me!" Deadpool scowled under his mask. "I said, what do you think you-"  
A loud ear breaking hiss came from the creature as it shot a web at Deadpool's head, it started to take off again. Deadpool struggled to get the black ink like substance off of his face, and chased the monster down. "It would appear that this thief is not human." He commented, taking out his swords. "I love a good monster hunt."

The imposter jumped and hid along the rooftops, something Deadpool knew would beat him if he didn't get on the same level. After it disappeared over a large gap, Deadpool took a moment to think on his feet and figure out what to do. Fire escape to the left, too easy, too long. The creature would be out of sight by the time he- Rope! There's a rope there for hoisting construction pieces up to this building. Deadpool quickly jumped onto a pile of old pipes and cut the rope to the weights, causing the rope around the pipes to let go and zip him up to the top of the building.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he landed behind the creature, who jumped a bit startled and turning to face Deadpool, hissing again. "Yeah, yeah hiss all you want, I'm not scared!"  
The creature hissed more loudly and swiped at Deadpool, its arm stretching into a large claw. Deadpool dodged it letting out a small yip, taken by surprise. "Wow okay, that's new." He took on a defensive position. "Look, I want to know what you are, and why you're impersonating Spider-Man, and why do you want a diamond necklace!"  
Deadpool made a slice this time as the monster made another swipe at Deadpoool, shrieking as Deadpool sliced it's hand clean off. It held it's hand and Deadpool watched as the hand reformed again. He smirked. "Heh, so I'm not the only one who can do that, though I'm not that quick..."  
The creature tried to leave again, only to cry in pain as Deadpool launched his sword right through the creature's centre. "No, you are not leaving again! I'm taking you in!" Deadpool explained, walking up to the creature, he stopped as he watched it slowly and painfully pull the sword out of itself, looking the sword over and then turning to look at Deadpool.  
"uh-oh."

There was the loud clang of metal as the two swords came together, Deadpool protected himself. The monster hissed once more and dragged the sword against Deadpool's defence, making a sound similar ot nails on a chalk board. Deadpool shivered, then pushed against the force of the other, pushing the monster away and grabbing his sword again, having two at hand once again.  
"Hah, c'mon!" Deadpool laughed. "This is hardly a challenge." He lunged at the monster making multiple slices at it, and huffing as he stood, watching it paralyzed for a moment. "This is the part where he does the cool thing and fall into pieces."   
The monster didn't do that, however. it just healed over once again. "Dammit." Deadpool frowned and stood ready to attack again. "Maybe I just gotta cut it more?"  
The monster looked at Deadpool and then picked up the diamond necklace it had dropped, holding it up into the air. "Oh yeah, while we're at it can you politely return that!?" Deadpool asked.  
The creature suddenly opened a non-existant mouth and lowered the necklace into itself, eating it whole.  
"Seriously!?" Deadpool complained. "Well whatever, I'll just cut that out of you!"

Deadpool attempted to slash at the creature again only to have his swords suddenly bounce off of the creature's flesh, causing extreme vibrations that paralyzed him for a moment due to striking the creature so hard. "What the hell!" Deadpool complained stumbling backwards. "I was able to cut you like butter a moment ago!" He tried again to no avail, almost breaking his sword . "No Seriously, what the hell!?"  
The monster shrieked in anger now, lunging at Deadpool, forcing him to dodge again, but as he jumped he was hit by the creature as it did the thing with it's hand again and extended it, sharper claws nicking Deadpool and drawing blood, crashing into the rooftop and ripping it up as they retracted.   
"Suddenly it's harder!" Deadpool stated, holding his arm where he was caught. "And it ruined my suit!"  
The creature attacked with both hands now, it's shadow like claws missing Deadpool but slamming hard into the rooftop, causing enough damage now to make it unstable and start to crumble and collapse under the two. "S-shit!" Deadpool exclaimed as he tried to keep balanced but couldn't as the roof fell in on itself, he watched as the monster already had attached a web somewhere and swung away.   
"Im not going to- oh no."  
Crash. The dust started to settle.


	21. Chapter 21

Peter woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He really needed that good nights sleep. He was slightly startled awake though when he opened his eyes and could barely breathe. The SY-8 was perched on his face again. He let out a yelp and pulled at it, it coming off easily and condensing into a confused sluggish pile in his hands.  
"You really need to stop doing that." Peter hissed at it, and could only sigh as he watched slither down his hand and take the form of a watch again.   
Suddenly there was loud knocking on the front of his apartment door. "Peter! Peter are you home! I tried calling and I can't get a hold of you."  
"Oh no." Peter recognized that voice and instantly jumped out of bed, scrambling to fix his clothes.  
"Peter! If you don't open this door I'll call a locksmith!"  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Peter called out, making his way out of the bedroom and unlocking and opening the apartment door.  
He was faced with a older looking woman with white hair who looked worried but relived at the same time to see him, she let herself into the apartment. 

"Oh Peter, I was getting so worried about you!" The woman said, then quickly changed her tone. "You know I don't like it when you ignore my calls and don't let me know what's going on, are you okay?"  
Peter sighed. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you, Aunt May."  
"You did more than worry me, you downright scared me!" Aunt May complained taking a seat at the sofa in the small living room. "You don't normally go this long without answering your phone, is there anything I should be aware of?"  
Peter rolled his eyes. Anything she should be aware of? Yeah how about the fact he's secretly been living the double life of the local superhero for a few years now and that's why he's not always able to answer his phone, but he can't tell her that because that would just cause more problems. Man being a superhero was a pain in the neck sometimes. "Nope, nothing to worry about." Peter finally replied, sitting down next to her. "I just, had a late night the past few days from work is all, and I just sorta forgot about you, sorry."  
"Maybe you should take a holiday or two from work?" Aunt May suggested with a frown.  
"I wish I could." Peter sighed, man if only he could take a break from being Spider-Man, that'd work out just great. "JJ probably wouldn't let me if I just asked at random, though I'm sure he legally can't deny me time off during the holidays or something."  
"That's a shame, you always complain so much about your boss." Aunt may replied. "Maybe you should look into getting a new job?"  
"Maybe." Peter said. He thought about it, but he didn't really know what other kinds of jobs he would want. Trying to work fast food or something as Spider-Man wouldn't work out, nor would retail cause he'd always be calling in sick to go attend to business. If only S.H.E.I.L.D. payed him for being a super, he could just tell Aunt May he was working for the government or something...

"That aside, it's been awhile since you last visited! Can I get you anything?" Peter asked her standing up now.  
"Tea would be nice." Aunt May replied. "You know how I like it."  
"Course I do, just because I moved out doesn't mean I forget how to make stuff like that." Peter laughed and headed into the kitchen to start working on getting that tea and a coffee for himself. He had to admit, he liked Aunt May, she was family after all. Aside from her worrying so much about him, she was always there for him, as well as Uncle Ben when he was still around.  
Peter paused for a moment staring at the water that quickly filled up the Kettle. She was always there for him... if only he had been there for Uncle Ben...

_____________________________________________

"Almost... there..." A rock was dislodged and sunlight poured through, the sound of construction gear moving and the voices of people who were confused of the mess. Deadpool groaned and pulled himself through the rubble and the hole, eventually freeing himself. "Ow... owwwww" He whined as he tumbled out of the pile of rock and onto his back.   
He could barely remember anything from last night, aside form chasing down the evil Spider-Man imposer. When the building collapsed it crushed him and knocked him out cold. He looked around him squinting at the sunlight. It appears that the construction workers quickly noticed the state of the building, and were working on cleaning it up to start building again.  
Deadpool pushed himself to sit up with an audible crack from his back. He moaned and then realized he was able to take a glance at his perfectly toned ass quite easily. That's when he realized his neck was broken. Along with his his left arm, and he could feel his leg was disconnected as well.   
"Yep, broken, definitive broken." He shifted a bit and then braced himself for the even more audible crunch as he moved his broken arm back into place. He sighed and gave himself a moment, feeling coming back to that arm before he took a hold of his head and with a loud snap, twisted it back into place.  
A worker who had discovered him was staring in shock, Deadpool noticed him when his head was placed on his body correctly and could look forward again. "Oh, hi there. Don't mind me." Deadpool waved at the man.

The man promptly screamed, but then quickly threw up due to witnessing the walking body horror that was Deadpool. Deadpool couldn't help but to roll his eyes, he wasn't someone that anybody with a weak stomach should witness anyway. He gave a shake and then a yank and pulled his leg back into place and stood up, stretching and the rest of his body cracking in various places. "Argh- Y-yep! Gonna be feeling that tomorrow." He exhaled and turned to the worker who looked back at him and gave the worker a small pat on the back. "At least you didn't faint, most people faint."  
The worker just started back at him, speechless, and wondered how it was even possible for Deadpool to do what he just did. He had to admit, even though it completely ruined his life, the Weapon X program gave him some benefits, any other super that slipped up like that last night would possibly be dead, not Deadpool though! Healing factor for the win!  
Deadpool suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place, and snapped into action. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed. "I need to go make sure Spider-Man is okay and that evil version didn't kill him!"  
Deadpool left, jumping away without even explaining himself to the very, very confused construction worker. The worker sighed. "I don't get payed enough for this shit..."

______________________________________________________

"Here you go, just how you like it!" Peter smiled and handed Aunt May her tea and took a seat sipping his own coffee.  
"Thank you. " Aunt May smiled back, blowing on her tea slightly before taking a sip. "Just as good as ever."  
"I told you I'd never forget how to make your tea." Peter replied.  
Aunt May laughed. "No, I suppose you won't." She changed the subject now. "So, aside from working late and forgetting to call me, how have things been since you've moved out, Peter?"  
"Things have been alright." Peter responded. "Don't get me wrong I didn't mind living with you and I'd still move back in if I had to for whatever reason but it's kinda great having this amount of freedom, y'know?"  
"Oh believe me, I understand." Aunt May smiled daydreaming about the first time she was able to have her own freedom as well. "How's your little friend Mary Jane doing? She still working for the news as well?"  
"Yep, still living her dream of being a reporter." Peter replied. "I'm proud of her, she went from school news to city wide, she's hoping to eventually host international."  
"Well then, I hope she manages to do that. Good for her." Aunt May said. "Will you plan on follower her if she does get another job?"  
"Why would I do that?" Peter replied.  
"Oh y'know just to keep an eye on her maybe." Aunt May smirked. "Don't tell me you've gone all these years having a friendship with the girl and have yet to go steady with her?"  
"S-steady with her?" Peter felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Yeah MJ was a good friend of his and he had considered the option before, they had dated a few times, but it just wasn't working out. They were just good friends. "She's just a good friend, Aunt May. I mean I like her and all but we tried and I don't think we could ever have a serious inmate relationship." On top of the friend zone, Peter also struggled to have a love life with anyone due to the fact he was a superhero and could barely keep dates. He'd broken a few with MJ when they did attempt to date, then again to be fair she put him off once or twice because she had to go report him as Spider-Man fighting some sort of major villain.

"Oh really? Shame. You two are cute together." Aunt may chuckled. "So is there anyone in your life at all, Peter?"  
"No... not at the moment." Peter admitted for the various reasons stated above. He'd honestly gave up looking and was focusing on his secondary job.  
"Oh, c'mon." Aunt May teased him. "You can do better than that. I'm surprised a handsome young man isn't having lovers knocking your door down!"  
"Aunt May...." Peter just flushed again, thinking about the thought of how many people actually would be doing that if he told everyone he was Spider-Man.  
"You know I'm only teasing!" Aunt May laughed. "You'll find someone when you're ready."  
"Yeah, hopefully." Peter replied.

There was a loud knocking on his door now, Aunt May looked at him confused. "You were expecting guests?" The knocking continued with a voice calling out saying hello wondering if anyone was home.  
"No... I wasn't..." Peter put his coffee mug down and stood up heading over to the door which was still being pounded on. That explained the faint banging he heard earlier while he and Aunt May were talking, this was probably the same person, going door to door collecting for charity or something.  
"Hello-"  
"Hi, are you Sp-" The voice stopped and looked at Peter for a moment, before gasping. "Peter! It's you! I didn't know you lived here!"  
"Peter, is that one of your friends at the door?" Aunt May called out to him.  
Peter flinched and looked at the red suited mercenary and then over his shoulder at Aunt May. "Uh no-"  
"Yes! We're totally friends! Don't tell lies Peter, we're almost best friends!"  
"Deadpool!" Peter gave him a shove and then closed the door, talking to him out in the hall and leaving Aunt May in even more confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Peter questioned him, surprised that Deadpool had already apparently forgotten about their little disagreement.  
"I'm looking for Spider-Man." Deadpool replied.  
"For the love of-" Peter caught himself and sighed looking up at Deadpool. "Why? What do you want him for now."   
"Well y'see it's a long story, and I don't think I can give you all the details but there was a robbery last night and it looks like Spider-Man was the robber but I know it wasn't again for reasons I can't tell you-" Deadpool started on his ramblings.  
"Wait there was a break in?" Peter looked at Deadpool concerned.  
"Yeah at the local jewelry a few blocks down from here, but y'see I know it wasn't him, okay, it only looked like him. So anyway I wast tipped off that Spider-Man lives in this building and even though I was told not to look for him here I have to because I need to help him clear his name and-"   
"Okay, okay shut up, I get it." Peter frowned, wondering what was going on. He dealt with people trying to impersonate and frame him before and he just groaned with annoyance finding it just a large hassle and pain in the neck.  
"I bet if you check the TV you can see it on the news or something, that's always a good plot device, isn't it?" Deadpool spoke.  
Peter looked at him confused but then opened the door to his apartment again, walking inside. Deadpool followed suit even though he wasn't invited.

"Peter! Who's this!?" Aunt May stood up, looking a little afraid of Deadpool, whom was armed to the teeth per usual.  
"HI!" Deadpool exclaimed loudly at her smiling under his mask and waving.  
Peter shoved Deadpool back a little to distance him from Aunt May, he didn't want Deadpool anywhere near her, plus he should of closed the door right away and locked it. "He's... a friend." Peter mumbled and gave Deadpool a look that told him to behave.  
"Kinda looks like Spider-Man, what's with the getup?" Aunt May questioned Deadpool's outfit.  
"For the record, lady, I had the look first and for your information-"  
"Deadpool!" Peter snapped at him and Deadpool shut up quickly, watching as Peter sighed and went to pick up the remote to the TV, turning it onto the news channel.  
"Deadpool..." Aunt May ran the name through her mind again, already realizing where she'd heard it before from the various newscasts she watched.

"There was a break in last night at the local Fine Craftsmen Jewelry on the corner of 3rd and Hobb's Street."   
Aunt May looked at Peter. "Isn't that just down the road a few blocks from here?"  
"Yes..." Peter confirmed and then turned the volume up on the TV, standing closer to it.  
"Eye witness reports claim to have seen none other than our local friendly neighborhood hero, Spider-Man at the scene of the crime." The news cut to security footage. "As you can see here in this video feed Spider-Man is shown breaking into the display window and taking the one hundred thousand diamond necklace that sat in it. He is confronted by some people, and quickly swings away, shortly followed by the same masked maniac that was seen in relation to Spider-Man before a few weeks back during the small terrorist attack."  
"Wait a minute..." Peter looked at the footage that was being played again. "That can't be me..." He mumbled.  
"Hey! I wasn't trying to commit terrorism, I was just trying to kill Spider-Man." Deadpool spoke up.  
"Oh my lord- Peter!" Aunt May stepped back away from Deadpool even more. "He's-"  
"Aunt May, calm down." Peter turned to face her. "I know what this looks like but trust me, he's safe...." Peter lied through his teeth cause he had no knowing with Deadpool but the last thing he needed was Aunt May freaking out. "I'm friends with Spider-Man so it's no surprise I know this super here too." He gestured to Deadpool.  
"Yeah and I'm currently looking for Spider-Man." Deadpool added, looking at Aunt May.  
"But you just saw that news report, Spider-Man is not really a hero!" Aunt May glared at Peter. "You're making friends with Villains?"  
"I am not making friends with Villains!" Peter replied.  
"I prefer the term Anti-Hero." Deadpool spoke.  
"Shut up, Wade." Peter growled at him. "You're not helping."  
Deadpool took the hint and watched as Peter tried to explain himself to Aunt May.

"Listen, Aunt May. You remember all the times in the past Spider-Man was thought to be bad and turned out he wasn't, right?" Peter questioned.  
"Yes but... What if this time he's actually bad? I mean he is a superhero, he's dangerous!" Aunt May replied.  
"He's not dangerous because he knows what he's doing." Peter shot back. "Look I know the guy personally, and that is not him." Peter pointed at the TV. "Spider-Man wouldn't do that."  
"Yeah, the kids right." Deadpool looked at Aunt May. "I mean if I had powers like that I'd be pulling off full scale heists, breaking into Fort Knox or something, not stealing a measly necklace-"  
"You really don't know when to take a goddamn hint, do you?" Peter scowled.  
"I'm the 'Merc with a mouth', what did you honestly expect from me?"  
"Stop freaking my aunt out, is what I expected from you." Peter replied.  
"Okay, well let me put it this way." He stepped up to Aunt May. "Peter's a good kid, don't worry about him he's probably no worse off than any other young adult, smoking, doing drugs, drinking, nothing to worry about-"  
"I swear to God I'm going to-"  
"But, as I was saying, he's right! That's not Spider-Man, one super to another I know him as well and Spider-Man wouldn't do that! And that's why I'm here, to prove he's not to blame and that your nephew is not falling in with the wrong crowd." Deadpool finished.  
Aunt May just blinked at him.

"Great, you broke her." Peter walked over to her and took her by the shoulders, guiding her into the kitchen. "Listen, I'll explain everything later when I get a chance, just trust me okay?" He sat her down at the kitchen table.  
"...You better clear all this up." Aunt May replied, frowning.  
"I will, I promise." Peter smiled at her. "Everything's fine."  
"It better be." She replied.  
Peter sighed and walked back out into the living room to deal with Deadpool.

"So, let me get this straight, you came into an apartment building hoping to find Spider-Man by just knocking on doors and hoping one of them is going to say yes?" Peter questioned him.  
"Basically, it's all I had to go by with the little information I was given." Deadpool shrugged.  
"Do you really think that if you walk up and knock on the door and ask someone if they are Spider-Man, that he is just going to come right out and say yes and let you know his secret identity?" Peter continued to question Deadpool's logic.  
"Yes- No... kinda?" Deadpool looked at Peter. "Well I mean I didn't expect to run into you so this makes this a thousand times easier now. You can just call him and tell him about the break in and like have me help to prove he is innocent. I'm sure you know his identity, right?"  
"No, I don't. I've never seen him out of his suit." Peter replied. "It would be a violation of privacy to know what his true identity is."   
"Really? The way you talk about him all the time one would assume you and him are best buddies and all." Deadpool said. "I would think the issue of privacy didn't exist between you two."  
"You're gross, Deadpool."  
"For once I didn't mean it like that!" Deadpool frowned. "I just thought you were good friends is all, but regardless you really need to contact him and let him know what's going down. I wouldn't want Fury getting angry at me for letting him get arrested or anything."  
"Wait, what does Nick Fury have to do with this?" Peter looked at him.  
"Oh shit, I've said too much!" Deadpool made a motion to cover his mouth. "I told you I'm on a top secret mission I can't disclose the details with anyone, even if you're my best friend."  
"Since when was I- Y'know what never mind. Now I know that Fury sent you." Peter replied. "So you need to talk to Spider-Man, huh?"  
"Yeah, that would be useful." Deadpool relied.  
"Alright then, I'll send him a message and tell him to meet you outside the building." Peter started to push Deadpool towards the door.  
"Oh- okay!" Deadpool replied. "Thanks, and tell your aunt she's very pretty for her age!"  
"Get out." Peter shoved him out the door and locked it behind him. "Weirdo."

"Y'know, now that I think about it he does seem kinda nice." Aunt May was standing in the doorway of the kitchen leaning against the wall and looking back at Peter, she listened into the conversation.  
"Seriously?" Peter questioned her.  
"Yeah, seriously. He's just a bit odd."  
"You have no idea." Peter rolled his eyes.  
"So, are you going to contact Spider-Man?" She asked him.  
"Oh... yeah I should do that."  
"This is the first I've known about you having a direct line of contact to him." Aunt May noted. "Maybe you can convince me he's not so bad and invite him to dinner for once."  
"I mean I would but I'm sure dinner in his suit would be weird and you heard me talking to Deadpool about his identity and all." Peter shrugged, he didn't want to fall into that cause he'd never be able to manage dinner with Spider-Man and Peter Parker at the same time, that was just impossible.  
"Well then, best not keep them waiting, things seem like they are serious." Aunt May said, nodding for Peter to make the call.  
"Oh... uh right." Peter took out his cellphone and pretend to dial a number, waiting for it to pick up. He then proceeded to put on a show. "Oh, hey Spidey! Where you too? Just swinging around and saving the city? Cool... cool..." He cringed slightly and looked at Aunt May who just watched him as he acted this out. He turned away from her gaze and continued. "Yeah uh, listen our good buddy Deadpool just talked to me and told me about some urgent news you should hear about... Oh, I'll leave the details to him, he's waiting outside my apartment building. Uh,huh... gotcha... oh man really? But I... Okay fine, I guess duty calls, I'll see what I can do."  
Click.

"So uh, Spider-Man wants me to help out." Peter turned to her.  
"What does he mean by help out?" Aunt May tilted her head to the side looking at Peter curiously. "You're not a superhero, you don't have any powers, you're just human!"  
"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous." Peter replied. "It's just that... see how quick you were to assume he's a bad guy now? Well old JJ would eat this up. He knows I work for the news company so he wanted to me take some pictures just to help prove his innocence, so I'll just be on the sidelines. Bad reputation makes it hard to help people, y'know?"  
"Well I guess this does explain how you get all those detailed shots in the paper." Aunt May frowned. "Be careful."  
"I will!" Peter took his cue to leave and headed to the door. "Make yourself at home, help yourself to the fridge. I'll be back as soon as I can!"  
He walked out and closed the door behind him again, looking at his wrist watch. "Alright, time to prove again to Fury how useful you can be."  
The watch made a sound and then started to melt and cover his hand, working on moving up his arm.  
The apartment door suddenly opened causing peter to put the hand behind his back and turn to look at Aunt May. "Peter!" She exclaimed, holding out a camera to him. "You forgot this, can't get pictures without something to take them with."  
"Oh... R-right! Thank you!" Peter snatched the camera and then forced her back inside. "Okay I'm going now, bye!" He dodged down the hall, stowing his camera in a vent along the way and the suit fully activating now and covering him head to toe as he ran. He opened a window at the end of the hallway and used his black webs to latch on, jumping out and swinging safely to the ground below.


	22. Chapter 22

"Yo, Deadpool. I got a call from-" Spider-Man suddenly flinched and ducked as Deadpool's sword made a harsh swing at him, there was a few more attacks before he finally shot a web and pulled the sword away from Deadpool. "What is wrong with you!" He exclaimed, looking back at the confused Mercenary.  
"I... Oh it's really you." Deadpool replied and took his sword back, pulling the webbing off of it. "I thought you were someone else."  
"Who else could I be?" Spider-Man questioned. "You're the one who said you wanted to talk to me."  
"I thought you were the person who impersonated you last night and stole that diamond necklace." Deadpool admitted. "I was there, I had a first hand encounter."  
"You were there?" Spider-Man looked at Deadpool in surprise. "Well why didn't you stop them instead of letting them plaster me as a villain all over the news?"  
"I tried!" Deadpool cried. "But like, some things happened. The monster kept reforming whenever I tried to cut it, and then it suddenly couldn't be cut anymore, and we we're on a construction building, and the building collapsed and the thing got away!"  
"Whoa, hang on... Monster?" Spider-Man wanted to know what Deadpool meant. "What do you mean by monster."  
"I mean it was a thing, not a person! It looked like you do now, black suit and all." Deadpool exclaimed. "I would slice it and it would reform, even faster then I can regenerate, and it was hissy and growly and stuff."  
"Huh... interesting...." Spider-Man thought on things. "And you said it looked exactly like me?"  
"Yep!" Deadpool replied. "Remind me again why you had a costume change anyway?"

"I believe I can address that."  
The pair turned to see Nick Fury standing there, arms folded and glaring at them.  
"Oh boy..." Deadpool frowned. "Mr.Fury, Sir! I tried my best, I did! Look see, Spider-Man's not hurt or anything but-"  
"Zip it, Wade." Fury stated and quickly shut the Merc up.  
"Let me guess, you want to talk to me about the suit, huh?" Spider-Man sighed looking back at Fury.  
"Get in the car, the both of you." Fury said and headed around to the other side of the black car that was waiting behind him.  
"Oh, this is like something out of some sort of government action movie!" Deadpool said. "Like we get in the car and on the way to the base he tells us dark details about the protagonist!"  
"What the hell are you on about?" Spider-Man rolled his eyes at Deadpool. "C'mon, you heard the man."  
The pair got into the car and it started to drive off, though it wasn't long before the car took up speed and ventually transformed into a small aircraft and took off.  
"Oh neato!" Deadpool looked outside the window watching the ground get smaller like a little kid on his first air plane ride. "Did I ever mention that S.H.E.I.L.D is really super awesome cool? Cause they are. This is why."  
"So, what's on the go, Fury?" Spider-Man addressed the man in the front seat next to the pilot.   
"You know very well what is on the go." Fury replied.

"...I take it you heard about the break in?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Yes, of course I did." Fury shifted and caused a small monitor to drop down, displaying the news footage and security camera footage. "It appears our friendly neighbourhood bedbug was on the move last night and committed a crime."  
"Listen, Fury, that wasn't me!" Spider-Man defended himself. "I was asleep all night."   
"Well this footage speaks otherwise, and normally I'd take your word for things but every since you've put on that damn black suit..." Fury started in.  
"No, he's right!" Deadpool cut him off. "I was there! I followed it from the robbery and to an old building. I tried to fight it and it wasn't human. It can't be someone in a suit. I sliced and diced it and it can repair itself, and then suddenly it was able to harden it's skin so I couldn't cut it anymore! It was a monster. It hissed and everything! It wasn't Spider-Man."  
Fury looked at Deadpool. "Are you absolutely sure?" He addressed him.  
"Positive! I wouldn't lie, especially with the mission you put me on." Deadpool replied. "Though I did watch it leave the apartment building you said he lived at."  
"Yeah while we're on this subject, what's this about putting Deadpool on a mission relating to me?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Mind your own." Fury replied.  
"Mind my own! You have hired him to stalk me! I think this is part of my ow-"  
"So, it came from Spider-Man's home but it wasn't Spider-Man?" Fury continued to question Deadpool.  
"I mean... when you think about it like that it does seem like it was him..." Deadpool looked down. "But, I swear it can't be! I'm sure if I stabbed this guy right now he'd bleed out and die instead of just regenerate. The thing couldn't even talk, it didn't even know who I was."   
"I think I'm starting to connect the dots..." Fury looked at Spider-Man who was now sitting crossed armed and annoyed about being ignored. "Spider-Man, remember the last run in with the Symboite..."

Spider-Man sat up straighter now, looking back at Fury. "No, no way." He replied. "I don't think it can do that."  
"It has a mind of it's own, just like the original." Fury replied. "I think we have an issue on our hands."  
"No, we don't." Spider-Man started to argue. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
"Spider-Man, come to your senses and realize that Symboite stuck to you is dangerous!" Fury snapped back. "It can copy your suit, it has a mind of it's own. The original one copied its host and then grew into it's own creature. It's going to happen again, and I'm willing to bet it happened last night when you were asleep!"   
"W-well maybe it was hungry!" Spider-Man suggested. "I don't know what it eats."  
"So it eats necklaces?" Fury had a questionable look on his face.  
"Yes actually."  
Fury and Spider-Man looked at Deadpool surprised.  
"I saw it. It had the necklace it stole and it ate it. Shortly after it's skin was rock hard." Deadpool recalled the events of the fight from last night.

Fury was silent for a moment. He then shifted and stated bluntly. "Deadpool, stab Spider-Man."  
"What!?" The boys exclaimed in unison.   
"I-I can't do that!" Deadpool replied.  
"Why not, you didn't have an issue trying to cut my head off about a month ago." Spider-Man sarcastically stated. "Not that I want you to stab me anyway."  
"That was different." Deadpool defended himself. "I was hired to try and kill you, and even then I backed out in the end."  
"Well now you're hired for me." Fury stated. "And I'm ordering you to stab him. I won't punish you if you kill him."  
"...I... I mean if you say so.." Deadpool drew his sword.  
Spider-Man reacted and backed up against the side of the air craft. "Wait! Wait! You're actually going to- Fury you can't let him-"  
"Do it."  
Spider man put his arms up in defence as a natural response and put his head down, trying to block the sword that fell down harshly against his arms.  
Thang!  
Deadpool recoiled, his sword wobbling from hitting against a solid substance and bent, bouncing back into shape. "G-god da-damn i-i-it!" Deadpool jittered out as he tried to steady himself and eventually his sword stopped and he dropped it, holding his hands which felt the impact the most.  
"Huh. Interesting." Fury stated and sat back in his seat again, looking forward.  
"Just what the hell was that!" Spider-Man exclaimed at Fury. "How could you have possibly known my suit would react like that!"  
"I didn't." Fury replied.  
"You... So you were just going to let him stab me and hoped for the best! What if it didn't do that!" Spider-Man complained.  
"But it did do it, didn't it. So we don't have a problem." Fury replied.  
"Yeah, just take this option and go with it." Deadpool said, looking at Spider-Man. "I'm sure there's a universe in which your suit didn't react that way and there's like blood everywhere and you're very much dead."  
"You're not helping." Spider-Man sneered at him.

"As I said, this is interesting." Fury spoke up to stop the pair from falling into an augment and focusing on the issue at hand. "I'm going to just make an educated guess here, but my guess is that while you were sleeping, the SY-8 copied your look and left on it's own will. It stole the necklace and it was a diamond Necklace if I recall correctly. When Deadpool confronted it and saw it eat said necklace and suddenly it gained rock hard skin? I'm willing to bet it absorbed the characteristics of the necklace, being how compressed carbon is the hardest substance on the planet. This of course is confirmed seeings how your new suit suddenly reacts in that way when it didn't before."  
"...I.. dammit that does make sense..." Spider-Man frowned.  
"Okay so I'm a little left out of the loop here." Deadpool spoke up. "So he's wearing a Symboite? The same thing with the whole venom incident that happened before?"  
"It's a clone. It was cloned by Hydra and mixed with ISO-8." Fury explained. "Remember that mission you crashed? That's the substance from the mission. It was spilled on Spider-Man and now it wont leave him. And yes it is a problem because it is just like the last Symboite incident but more Dangerous now cause there's no telling what the ISO-8's effects will be."  
"Ah... interesting." Deadpool said. "Have you tried like.... just... pulling-"  
He made a motion towards Spider-Man and Spider-Man quickly swat his hand away. "DO NOT even think about touching me."   
"Well Geeze, I was just trying to help but if you wanted it that way we should at least have dinner, don't you think?" Deadpool smirked at Spider-Man.  
"Oh my god, can I please sit up front?" He looked at Fury.  
Fury only chuckled. "We're at the Helicarrier now."

The landing was a bit rough but eventually they were secure and the doors opened and Spider-Man quickly got out wanted to be as far away from Deadpool as he could be. Deadpool got out too and did not even try to keep his distance, much to Spider-Man's annoyance.  
A few security guards walked up to Fury, checking some things over with him then looking at the duo.   
"Oh, I understand. You still don't trust me and want to keep an eye on me. Take me away!" Deadpool spoke to the guards that approached him and held his hands out to be hand cuffed. He was confused when they walked past him and instantly went for Spider-Man.  
"H-hey! Fury!" Spider-Man looked at the man, resisting the guards that took him into custody.  
"I'm sorry but this is for your own good. That SY-8 is a problem and we have to deal with it." Fury replied. "Take him maway."  
"No! No you're wrong! I'm not letting you do this to me!" Spider-Man exclaimed, he started to push and shove the guards. "Get away! Don't touch me!"  
The guards were forced to get violent, and some back up was called in.   
"Just calm down... We're not going to hurt you!" Fury exclaimed. "What has gotten into you-"  
Fury was cut off as Spider-Man webbed one of the guards and just tossed them into Fury. They both landed with a crash.   
"What." Deadpool watched as more guards came in, surrounding Spider-Man.  
"Oh... Big mistake." Fury said pushing the guard off of him and standing up, walking towards the crowd that now surrounded Spider-Man. "Restrain him. Put him in solitary confinement."   
"Fury you son of a bitch we had an agreement!" Spider-Man exclaimed, pushing through the guards and trying to get at Fury. The guards held him back.  
"Yes.... we did." Fury said, stepping up and looking the black spider directly in the face. "And we agreed that if no trouble comes from this I'll let you be... but clearly... you're causing trouble."  
"You mother f-"   
Spider-Man suddenly fell to the ground, a small device sticking out of the back of his neck. The group parted and the culprit was standing opposite of Fury. Eveything went silent.  
"Is that a... Tranq Dart, Soldier?" Fury addressed the shooter.   
"I couldn't find the shock collar, sir." The man shrugged at Fury.  
Fury sighed. "Well at least he'll be easier to deal with now." He looked at the guards as they picked Spider-Man up and started to carry him off. "Previous orders still stand, restrain him and solitary confinement."

"Wooooow." Deadpoool whistled, catching Fury's attention. "Well that was certainly something... Never known him to lash out like that."  
"He doesn't normally do it." Fury stated, turning to Deadpool. "What you just witnessed is not normal behaviour for our friendly neighbour."   
"So, we have a problem?" Deadpool question. "I mean, truth be told I kinda like him like this."  
"Of course you would." Fury rolled his eyes. "But yes, we have a problem and I fear if it's not dealt with now it will get more out of hand than it already it is."  
"So... about the job you hired me for." Deadpool looked at Fury.  
"You're still on the job." Fury said. "Just that Spider-Man is currently under my watch now."  
"Oh... so I'm basically getting payed to do nothing?" Deadpool said.  
"You're not getting payed at all."   
"What. Then why am I here." Deadpool started to walk.  
"I thought you wanted to prove to me you can be a hero?" Fury stopped him. "Heroes do not get paid, not in cash anyway."  
Deadpool sighed, and turned back to Fury. "I did say that, didn't I? Made a bet to prove to you I'm not as bad as I seem."  
"Yes, you did... and I'm giving you that chance." Fury walked to the large windows of the area, looking down on the city. "As you just saw and are aware of, Spider-Man can no longer play the role of the hero for the time being..." He looked over his shoulder at Deadpool. "But we can't have New York City left unattended to. There is a lot of crime."  
"So who are you going to get to replace him?" Deadpool tilted his head to the side in curiosity.  
"...This may be a mistake but... I can't spare any of the higher ups for tasks just like bank robberies and the like..." Fury spoke. "So, I was thinking on replacing him with you, for the time being."  
Deadpool gasped in delight, he was surprised by this. "Seriously!?"" He exclaimed. "You... you really want me to take his place? As... as a real hero?"  
"Are you up for the task?" Fury asked him. "Attending to basic crimes?"  
"Psh, of course. I've faced really big baddies before, I'm sure I can handle a few thugs." Deadpool replied, he was smiling widely under his mask.  
"Then it's official, starting now you'll take Spider-Man's place until further notice." Fury finalized the notion.  
"Yes!" Deadpool fist pumped. "I wont let you down sir! Oh where do I start! I should stop another bank heist maybe!"  
"On one condition..." Fury wasn't done.  
"...Why...is there... always... a catch..." Deadpool scowled. Spider-Man did it to him and now Fury was too.  
"You operate on Spider-Man's rules and morals." Fury told him. "You protect innocents, do not put them in harms way when fighting threats. Refrain from killing anyone, and if you can don't put any in the hospital for more than a day or two...."  
"Oh..." Deadpool sighed. "Do you want to collect my weapons then?"  
"No." Fury surprised Deadpool. "I'm trusting you with this responsibility and not to need someone to babysit your toys. You should know better. Besides, I'm not as strict on the whole "do no harm" thing as Spider-Man is. I do understand that in certain cases drastic measurers must be taken... But if you do take someone's life, you must be able to prove to me that it was absolutely needed, or there will be severe consequences to pay."  
"I... I understand." Deadpool replied. "I'll do my best. I will."

"Good." Fury turned back onto Deadpool again. "Now get off my damn, ship."  
Deadpool chuckled. "With pleasure, sir."


	23. The end - for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just a public announcement of me closing this fiction.

Hello dear reader, thank you for reading my fan fiction up until this point and thank you to all of you who left nice messages and have been waiting for me to update this fiction...

Sadly, this is the end of the road for this fiction. I have been meaning to update it but lost motivation, which saddens me as much as it must sadden you dear reader. I truly love writing Wade and Peter, but the story ended up feeling rushed and wasn't going how I planned, things that were my own fault - but never the less also things that were the downfall of my interest in this fiction.

I also have issues with the fact I was writing this before the official spiderman/deadpool comics came out, since then we've gotten new information about the two and some other characterizations that now makes my work outdated. They also sorta had the same kinda concept I was going for in my fanfiction. Hell, I wasn't even aware that in canon deadpool was considered an official avenger on that "uncanny avengers" team. 

Looking over this fiction, i feel there was ways i could of made this better. I don't like how I've written the characters, Deadpool/wade especially. Haven seen both the first and now 2nd deadpool movies, it makes me want to write him more akin to those movies vs going off the video game and what little early comic experience i had with deadpool at the time. (hes now my biggest comic book interest and i know more about him than I did previously, to the point i know him better than spiderman.) 

It's with a heavy heart I'm sad to say this is the end of the line for this specific fanfiction. There will be no more updates, or additions to this story...

...However! I do not want to abandon this completely and I still want to make a novel length spidypool fanfiction, so with my new knowlage, ideas, and concepts of the characters as well as growth in my writing style through the years, I will be reviving this fiction in a completely revised work. I do not yet know what it will be called, the story may shift slightly, it may even be more mature and darker than it was orginally intended to be. Some of you may not like it, some of you may like it better than it's prototype. Either way it's not a complete loss, and I'll be updating here with the new fiction.

Thanks for sticking with me all this time, and I look forward to seeing you in the new fiction. 

~Magicphobic


End file.
